Always Follow the Rabbit
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 1

Pairings: Taichi/Koushiro

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks to Dana-Eliza for helping me!

"'Shiro…" Taichi called although not much louder than a sigh. He shrugged out of his jacket dropping it on the hook, but missed. He didn't notice. He pulled his shoes off and put on his slippers. He shuffled into the living room, belly-flopping onto the couch. It was unusually dark. He didn't noitce. He had just spent the last nine hours working. He had one of those desk jobs. It was too boring to be stressful, but sitting at a computer doing menial tasks all day was difficult for Taichi. "Kou?"

"Tai!" Koromon bounced in from, Taichi assumed, no where, and landed on Taichi's back. "Tai! Your home! Yay!"

"Koromon?" Taichi rotated to his back and shifted Koromon to his stomach. He held him in his arms squinting at him in the dark. "What are you doing here buddy?"

"Hi, Tai." Mochimon crawled over to him and Koromon. He wasn't nearly as hyper as Koromon, but he crawled up on Taichi once he reached the couch. "We're visiting for a little while."

"Great." Taichi hugged both the baby digimon. "Where is Izzy?" He stood up a worried-frown on his face.

It wasn't like their partners _never_ came to visit them, but they usually only came for birthdays and Christmas, they loved cakes and holiday food. If they were coming over for an unusual visit, Koushiro would have told Taichi before. Taichi knew something must have happened to cause the surprise visit.

When Taichi stood up he finally realized it was dark. This made him even more suspicious. Instead of going to turn on the light, the switch was in the opposite direction, he carefully made his way back to their bedroom. Koushiro wasn't there, so he move on to the office. He found Koushiro there.

Koushiro was hunched over his computer screen, furiously typing with only the computer's glow for light. He looked like a frazzled man ready to rob a bank with a water gun. Taichi wasn't use to seeing Koushiro like this. Sometimes he did get carried away with work and forget to turn on a light, but it was curiosity that drove him not this, whatever this was. It bothered Taichi even more, and upset him. He didn't like to see his unshakably Koushiro like that. How long had this been going on? Since lunch? Longer?

Taichi eased his way in the room. It was a little cluttered by the door, but the main part of the room was clear and clean. Koushiro wouldn't dream of putting his computer in an unclean room. That being said the room was not bare. There was a large shelf that was filled with partial rebuild and rebuild desktops, laptops and notepad type devices. There was a table that Koushiro used to tinker with the rebuild hardware. These were set both on the wall across from where Koushiro sat. The desk that held their computers, Taichi's used much less than Koushiro's, was on the wall that was the closest to the door, that way Taichi or anyone could see Koushiro from the hall easily if they passed by. The far wall one small window that looked at the building next door, it was the only poor view in the apartment so they didn't complain. On that wall there was also several smaller shelves that held old textbooks, fiction books, and the occasional healthy cooking books (all presents from Tai's Mom).

Taichi leaned over him, on the computer there was a black screen with numbers and symbols. Taichi knew some programming language because of living with Koushiro for so long, but not this much, and Koushiro was typing _so_ quickly.

Taichi leaned back so that he could rest his hands on Koushiro's shoulders rubbing them gently. Even then, it took Koushiro several minutes to slow his typing. He didn't stop, but he tilted his head slightly. "Taichi? What are you doing home so early?" Koushiro glanced blearily back at him.

"Kou." Taichi laughed he held his wrist in front of Koushiro so that he could read his watch. "It's 7: 48."

Koushiro stopped typing. He leaned back against the chair. "Oh, I didn't notice." Finally, he looked like the Koushiro. Taichi smiled softly to himself seeing him there.

"I thought you said you _didn't_ have any interesting projects," Taichi said. He knew it wasn't for work, but he wanted to get Koushiro to talk. He rubbed more firmly now that he wouldn't mess up Koushiro's typing.

"Not for work," Koushiro explained. He puzzled his lips and stared hard at the computer.

"Well, what is it then? You creating a new video game?" Taichi asked. Koushiro had done so in the past, but only as a challenge from a college buddy. The series was so successful that people were still hoping that he would make another. Although, Tai seriously, doubted that would be the cause. Koushiro had looked so beyond himself, before. There was no way it could be Koushiro overactive nerd coming out. It was serious, but Taichi had to take out all the variables before jumping to conclusions.

Koushiro shook his head. "I'm not sure yet." He looked back at Tai giving him a tiny smile. "Hey, give me a second and I'll start dinner."

"I'll start," Taichi replied. He could see that Koushiro was trying to make an effort not to worry him, but it was thinner than rice paper. Taichi was now more worried than ever. "The digimon are probably hungry too if you haven't noticed the time."

Koushiro blushed. "Uh, well they know where the snacks are."

"Koromon probably ate all those ten minutes after he arrived." Taichi laughed. He leaned down to kiss Koushiro. His chin brushing Koushiro's nose with the angle. "I'll start dinner, be out in five minutes or I'm sending Mochimon in to attack."

"Got it," Koushiro agreed. He reached out to bring Taichi close for another kiss. Koushiro's lips curved in a smile when they pulled away. That made Taichi feel better. Whatever was going on, if Koushiro was still smiling, still being intimate with him, then Taichi was confined that they could handle it. "Thanks."

Taichi smiled. He shuffled back out, turning the light on in the room, as he left. He went into the kitchen. The kitchen was the first door to the left, of the front door. It was a good size, but the cabinets, stove, stink and refrigerator made it seem smaller. It even got cramped when there was more than three or four people. The kitchen island counter and cabinets separated the room with the dinning room; beyond the dinning was the living room at the far end of the apartment. "I don't want to attack Izzy." Mochimon followed after him.

"Don't worry you won't have to," Taichi promised. "He'll be out here soon."

"Yay food!" Koromon bounced up on to the counter. Mochimon used a barstool to climb on the counter too. Mochimon turned on the stove as Taichi washed his hands.

"What do you want?" Taichi asked. Now that Koushiro was taken care of he was ready to enjoy the fact that their partners were there. Koromon and Mochimon were always bright lights in his life and his crappy day at work was quickly forgotten.

"Riceballs!" Koromon cried.

"But I turned on the stove." Mochimon reminded. He had scooted down to the floor and opened the cupboard looking for a pan. "We're going to have stir fry."

"With tofu?" Koromon asked. Koromon's mouth watered slightly. "Please Tai?"

Taichi's smile became teasing. "Actually, my mom sent this recipe that I wanted to try."

Mochimon held the frying pan up towards the counter, but frozen too far away for Koromon to reach. "The…healthy…food?"

"Yup. I'm starting to be more of a fan now that I'm an old man."

"You're still just a kid," Koromon said trying to stretch out and reach the frying pan.

Taichi turned off the water and went to the fridge and started to pull out a few ingredients. He smiled at their partners. Things never changed with them. They still loved food. "Come on Koromon you never said no to my mom's food before."

"Uh…" Koromon looked guilty.

"Tofu stir-fry sounds good to me," Koushiro agreed coming into the kitchen. He looked much better. He even had the same smile on his face that he always had when their partners were over. Taichi let out a breath in relief. He let the rest of his worry leave him, for the time being.

Koushiro took the frying pan from Mochimon saying, "Taichi makes awesome tofu doesn't he, Mochimon?"

"It's the best! Sometimes I dream about it. And when I wake up I'm in the digital world it's so disappointing," Mochimon sighed looking deflated as though that dream was a common occurrence.

"You really like it?" Taichi asked in surprise. He began cutting the vegetables. The digimon weren't usually picky eaters; however they did prefer some dishes over others. Taichi felt proud that they really liked his food that much.

Koushiro put some oil in the pan. Then, he helped Mochimon onto the counter next to Koromon. The digimon agreed: "It's awesome!" "I love it."

"You should have told us sooner. I don't mind sending some care packages into the digital world from time to time," Koushiro said. He pulled out some dishes and cups to set the small dinner table in the kitchen.

"Yay!"…"Just don't send it through the digimon express! They'll eat all the stir-fry." Mochimon added after his and Koromon's celebration.

"I know." Koushiro smiled and winked at Mochimon. "I can get it straight to you."

"Great!"

"You'll cook if Koushiro sends it, right Tai?" Koromon asked his partner.

"If you like it that much, I don't mind cooking packages for you two while you're in the digital world." Taichi really didn't mind, in fact with his menial job it felt good to be useful for something. He loved to make their partners happy. He would never refuse them. Koromon and Mochimon continued their celebration. Taichi couldn't stop smiling as he prepared the tofu stir-fry.

Koushiro returned to grab a bottle of wine for them to share and some soda for the digimon. The digimon drank wine before, when they were in their evolved forms; it had not gone over well. Tentomon had crashed into and through some walls and Augmon had set the couch on fire. All agreed that the digimon were not allowed wine.

Koushiro put both bottles on the table and then came back to look over Tai's shoulder. Koushiro was a fine cook because he could follow the instructions easily and make a decent meal, but that didn't make him a great chef. Taichi used to cook for them when they were kids and he never followed instructions. He just went with what he thought would taste good. He had some flops, but mostly it was delicious. That was the sign of a real chef. Koushiro usually started dinner every night and Taichi would come home and add a little something to it. Yet, the meals were the best when Taichi did most of the cooking himself.

Tai felt Koushiro kiss him on the back of his shoulder. He kept his lips pressed against Tai's shoulder, peering over his shoulder. He spoke into Taichi's shoulder, "I brought them over around 10:30."

"We didn't have plans that they were visiting," Taichi answered realizing that they were picking up the conversation from earlier. Taichi was glad that Koushiro was speaking without having to be forced. Still Tai wondered if Koushiro's current against his shoulder was to gain courage and comfort so that he could speak.

"I just wanted to see Mochimon and I couldn't invite one and not the other," Koushiro explained. He turned his head pressing his cheek to Tai's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Tai's waist holding him close.

Taichi stopped stirring. He needed to see what he was feeling. Sure enough Koushiro was speaking honestly, but he was leaving out information. In Koushiro's opinion that was lying. Koushiro was not a good at keeping things from Taichi so he was struggling with keeping the information in. Koushiro pursed his lips as though he was going to say something but each time he dropped it. Taichi didn't like watching Koushiro struggle like this. It made him feel so useless. He didn't know what was wrong so what could Taichi do to help him. "Koushiro?" _Please talk to me._

With a sigh Koushiro turned his head farther away, not quite turning his back on Tai, he chewed on his lip. After a careful moment of contemplation, he spoke: "Sorry Tai. I just have a hunch about something, but I'm not really sure about it yet. You know how I am about being uncertain."

Taichi turned completely away from the stove and put his arms around Koushiro. He kissed his brow and held him tight. "Hush, its okay baby. I'm not upset. Just remember that I'm here with you. You don't have to do this alone." He hugged Koushiro tighter to him. Koushiro was about half a head shorter than Taichi was which meant the top of his head reached to about Taichi's nose. Koushiro easily tucked his head against Tai's shoulder taking the comfort and support that Taichi offered. It made Tai feel useful, but it also gave Taichi a chance to think. He understood that Koushiro was worrying about something, but was unable to share his worry with Tai because he was unable to explain what he was worrying about.

Taichi had learned over they years that it was difficult for someone as smart as Koushiro to be unsure about anything. It took a lot of courage to be unsure. First, you were admitting that it was possible or even likely that you were wrong, second you were also willingly to go through an endeavor and sometimes waste time and resources pursuing the hunch that could be wrong. Some people were not willing to give up all those things just to be told they were wrong. Taichi knew that Koushiro would not leave a hunch unexplored, especially one that involved their digimon partners. Taichi believed that if the digimon where necessary, even as a precaution, then Koushiro had more than a hunch. There was something going on, but the question was what. Was it big? Was it little? Was it even dangerous? Was it just unusual? Until Koushiro knew more about what was going on he did not want to raise any red flags. Taichi believed that it was honorable for Koushiro to spare their friends. However, when it came to himself, Taichi wanted to share everything with Koushiro. It was difficult for Taichi to let Koushiro keep his mystery a secret. However, he also knew for now they had compromised. Taichi could still share in the emotional concern and worry with Koushiro and share his support and comfort, without knowing the reason for the emotions. Koushiro probably didn't know much more anyway.

"Tai, the tofu!" Koromon finally interrupted them. Mochimon was stirring the ingredients in the pan so they wouldn't burn, but he looked worried about the food too.

"Alright!" Taichi laughed. He kissed Koushiro again on the head before turning around to finish the dinner. "Thanks Mochimon." Koushiro stayed where he was. Taichi stole a glance at him from time to time and he had a blank expression on his face. He was obviously, deep inside his mind, thinking about the problem at hand. He didn't notice the conversation between Mochimon, Koromon and Taichi. He didn't notice Taichi finish cooking. He didn't even notice when Taichi brought the meal into the dinning room.

Taichi could still see him in the kitchen after he poured everyone a drink. Taichi was giving him a minute to realize the silence in the kitchen. He couldn't see Koushiro face because of the cabinets but he watched him carefully anyway. Tai sighed and put his napkin in his lap. He looked across the table at Koromon, then he looked at Mochimon, both of their partners were waiting, unusually patience. "Hey you guys can eat."

Both began eating with their normal vigor. Although Mochimon had one eye still trained on the kitchen, his seat being the one facing the kitchen. Taichi smiled at least those two never changed. Taichi was in the midst of his first bite when Koushiro slipped in sitting down in his seat. He had a light blush on his cheeks letting Taichi know that he was embarrassed that he had been so caught up. Taichi smiled softly, Koushiro getting lost in thought was not an unusual occurrence, sometimes it caused Koushiro to miss his exit on the train, sometimes it made him stop speaking mid-conversation and sometimes like tonight it made him completely unaware of what was going on around him.

Taichi smiled more as Koushiro exaggerated eating the first few bites in order to make up for his earlier mishap. He even made a comment about how delicious the food was. Taichi almost laughed at that. Koushiro usually said if he liked the meal or not, but it was obvious that he was trying hard too easy everyone's concerns by being as normal as possible. Of course this was only making him act abnormal. After a few bites Koushiro took a deep breath and then a deep sip of his wine. He smiled back at Taichi. There, that was Kou.

Koushiro picked up his utensil again saying, "How was work Tai?"

"Work? Oh well it was you know, work. Hiro has a new girlfriend so I had to hear about that all day too." Taichi shrugged, work was the last thing he ever wanted to talk about, but Koushiro usually asked. Taichi couldn't hide the fact that he didn't enjoy his work from Koushiro even if he wanted to. Taichi disliked it so much that he often didn't even have anything bad to say about it. Every second thinking or talking about work just brought Taichi back to the office and the unending boredom that he felt there. He never avoided answer Koushiro thought, but he tried to move the conversation on quickly.

He had taken the job to supplement his income when he couldn't find a job doing what he had been trained to do. He had gone to school for athletic training, but there were no teaching jobs open when he left. He had started playing for his college team out of high school, but before finishing he started to play for a minor league team in New Zealand. He had even played pro in Milan for a season. Taichi had wanted to play more, but he was cut after the season because of an injury, it had been minor, but the second string player had done well in his absence and Taichi was replaced. Since he wasn't established player he hadn't been able to find a place on another team.

He ended up back at school so that he could get a degree and coach the sport he loved. However, he couldn't find a job when he left and eventually started looking for any work he could find. Now, he pushed papers 60 hours a week, he did so well that he was prompted a few times and was the head of a small team of paper pusher, the position really wasn't that glamorous. He also had to report his team members' behaviors to the higher-ups. He hated it, but he never tried to find another job after that.

Taichi knew that Koushiro could support them now, if he wanted to look for a job he really liked. However, Taichi's pride held him back. He just didn't think it was right for Koushiro to do all of the work.

"How was _your_ work?" Taichi returned the question. Koushiro worked for a nano-bio tech company. Taichi knew that meant that Koushiro basically made mini robots that were put in people, but he wasn't sure what the greater purpose was. Koushiro was able to do a good portion of his work from home, so he was often home all day. He had to go in to the lab, at least twice a week. Koushiro really loved his job so it didn't bother him to go in. Taichi never envied Koushiro for his job, but it did make him hate his job even more.

"I finished it hours ago," Koushiro admitted.

Taichi looked at Koushiro, surprised to hear that. Usually when Koushiro didn't want to talk about something he avoided it completely. Did that mean that Koushiro had something he wanted to say? "Are you going to tell me what you were doing, in the dark no less?"

"I guess. I'll tell you what I know. It's not much," Koushiro agreed. He didn't look comfortable. He collected his thoughts for a moment setting his utensils down and taking a drink as he did so. Then he looked at Tai. His eyes swam with thoughts and concern, but mostly they looked at Taichi for help. "Remember the Dark Ocean?"

"How can I forget something that made my little sister disappear?" Taichi asked. He was both curious and worried. He hoped his expression wasn't carrying too much emotion. Koushiro might stop talking if he thought Tai was upset.

"Hard to forget I know. When we were first in the digital world I already knew there was at least one parallel world or universe, but the Dark Ocean confirmed a third world. So, I theorized that there was more than that. I didn't know how many. I was hoping only a few, but there could be an infinite amount." Koushiro explained. Taichi nodded along because he understood. It was best to let Koushiro know if he was speaking clearly or in a confusing way. He was very good about changing tactics and explaining things more simply or more complexly depending. Koushiro continued, "It's hard to find proof of another universe. What makes it difficult to look for them is that you don't know where to look or what to look for."

"So are you saying that you found something?" Taichi asked. He watched Koushiro carefully trying to decide his mood. Usually if Koushiro was close to discovering a new universe he would be very excited. However, Koushiro still seemed worried. That meant that the new universe hadn't shown up to add to their vacation destinations.

"Well, you know I keep an eye on the Dark Ocean. Tai, this morning, I detected a possible collision from another world. Since then, I have been looking for more evidence of the collision. If it was the digital world I would have gone to inspect the area myself, but I don't know how safe it is. So I have been doing what I can to gather information with my computer."

"A collision? Like when we could see the digital world in the sky?" Taichi asked. Taichi was surprised that Koushiro even knew a way to enter the Dark Ocean without being accidentally sucked in like Hikari and Ken had before. That bothered Taichi a little, because he knew that the Dark Ocean was not something to mess with, but he knew it was not the time to bring it up.

"That's one way. A collision can also be brief, but the affects can be seen after. I'm hoping to detect this. If the collision did happen it is possible that something is happening in one or both of the worlds to cause it," Koushiro explained. He sounded more excited now. Although, the worry still tinged his eyes. Taichi did not like that. He loved Koushiro's curiosity so to see it stifled was heart breaking to Tai. He turned a serious look at Taichi before saying, "I want to be certain that it happened before I even think about what that means or what to do."

"That makes sense." Taichi nodded. He knew that Koushiro was being serious now. So Taichi was handling his job as leader seriously too. Koushiro was asking Taichi to hold off on making decisions and telling the others as well. Taichi would do that without thinking, if Koushiro wanted it. He knew that his lover wouldn't hold off on telling anyone if he thought they were in immediate danger. "I think we should be as certain as we can be before we make a decision."

"Right, but as a precaution I called Mochimon and Koromon here. I don't want to be separated from them if anything happens here or in the digital world," Koushiro explained, blushing slightly.

"Yet, you're not so worried that you haven't sent the others their digimon?" Taichi asked.

Koushiro's blush darkened dramatically. "I just want to be sure."

"Well, I don't mind having the digimon here and I'm sure they don't mind." Taichi looked at the digimon. He knew that he should scold Koushiro and insist that they make sure that everyone was protected, but he just couldn't believe that Koushiro would really put anyone in danger. He trusted Koushiro.

"Nope." Koromon smiled. His dish was completely empty and the bottle of soda was laying on the table between him and Mochimon completely empty.

"The three universes do seem to be rather connected don't they? I think if something is happening to the Dark Ocean it could affect the Digital World and Earth soon. I don't want to be separated from Izzy." Mochimon nodded. He always trusted his partner.

"That's what I thought too." Koushiro smiled at him. "What do you think?"

"If you think it's a collision I believe you. I think, in the least, you will find evidence enough to confirm a fourth universe." Taichi explained his view. He had a lot of faith in Koushiro and knew that if he suspected something it was probably true. He knew that Koushiro was more concerned with what Taichi thought about not letting the others know. Taichi tried to think of reason why they should tell them, but each argument was shot down, because he trusted Koushiro. Was his judgment cloudy? Taichi shook the thought. No. Koushiro would never put them in danger!

Taichi took Koushiro's hand gently looking at him pointedly. "I trust you. I know you'll do what's right." Taichi squeezed his hand. He would handle everyone when the time came. If they got upset they'd just have to get over it.

"Thanks Tai. I'm only concerned because when worlds have collided, it has resulted in problems. I have no idea how long we might have until the problems start." Koushiro emphasize why he was worried instead of excited about his discovery.

"I'm not worried. We can hold of a few days before anything really bad happens." In truth Taichi was worried that something could happen, but his trust in Koushiro was too strong. He would just have to do what he could to help Koushiro. "We can give it a few days right?"

"It should be ok. The three universes are nearly synced time wise; although the dark ocean's days are longer its years are the same." Koushiro replied he looked more confided and less concerned than before. Taichi could see that he felt relieved that he was able to share his concern and worry with Taichi. Hopefully, the relief would make it easier for Koushiro concentrate and work on finding out what was going on.

"Then, I think, we should play this by ear. If something happens where we think it is necessary to alert the others than we will. If in a week we can't tell if its something to worried about or nothing to worry about then I'll let everyone know that they should have their partners ready, just in case." Taichi laid out the plan. He knew it probably did not need to be said, but Koushiro looked even more relieved to hear it. Taichi was taking the duty of letting everyone know from Koushiro. He could work on finding out what he needed to without worrying that he was risking everyone's safety. Taichi was taking that from his hands.

"That will work. I don't think anything will happen within a week. I haven't had any luck finding information since this morning as it is. The more time that passes from the time of the collision means there is less of a chance of finding proof." Koushiro explained.

"Do you need to do more research..."

"No, it's fine. Since I'm taking a break I'm running a bunch of scans that should take a while. My computer will probably be unresponsive until I start getting results back," Koushiro explained.

"I guess you'll be going into the office tomorrow," Taichi teased. He was happy that Koushiro was going to come to bed with him. He hated it when Koushiro stay up late working. Taichi knew it was selfish, but when he came home he wanted Koushiro all to himself. Taichi stood up stretching. He started to pick up the dishes, but Koushiro waved him away. "Okay, I'll take a shower. I'll meet you in bed." He paused at the arch between the dining room, living room and hall. He looked back at Koushiro. He, Mochimon and even Koromon were cleaning up the kitchen.

Taichi shuffled across the hall to their bed room. The bedrooms were laid out across the hall from the kitchen, dining and living rooms. The first room was the master bedroom. It was the second door after the front door. However the hallway expanded before it reached the door, so there was a little nook that the door was in. So the door was basically hidden from sight when a person entered the apartment. The next door was a few feet from their bedroom and it was the main bathroom in the apartment. Then further down the hall was the door for the office and a final door which held their guest room. The only guests they had regularly were the digimon and Hikari and her son, Kei.

Usually the digimon slept in bed with them, but they usually liked to hangout in the guest room until they were tired. There was a big television in there with all kinds of videos and video games. The digimon even had special beds to relax in. Mochimon's was a large basket that was set up on a pulley system that he could raise or lower. Tentomon usually liked to be as high up as possible but Mochimon preferred to be at eye level with any people that might come in. Taichi had set up the pulleys for him so that he could reach them in any form.

Augmon and Koromon liked sleeping on the floor. So the bed was on the floor and it was a heated liquid mattress that Koushiro designed just for him. Augmon liked water beds, but he also liked warm-beds. So Koushiro designed it so that the bed wouldn't be so hot that it would catch on fire, or leave a burn on Koromon. Yet it was hot enough to make Augmon comfortable.

In the master bedroom the bed was a king sized bed, with the best mattress Taichi could buy. There was a small closet beside the bed, and it was the reason that the hall was smaller near the front door. At the far end of the room was a door the led into the master bathroom. It was set up behind the main bathroom in the apartment so the plumbing was all together. Between the door to the room and the door to the bathroom was a dresser that held most of Taichi's clothes, and Koushiro's socks, underwear and pajamas. He kept most of his clothes in the closet. On the far wall from the closet were large windows, and a glass door to the small balcony. The balcony was a must have with a digimon that could fly. It was also nice to have because it was pretty secluded from the other tenants. It faced the north side of the building. While the windows in the living room and guest room faced the west.

Taichi took a lukewarm shower. He didn't want to spend much time in it. He just wanted to get the work smell off of him and crawl into bed. He scrubbed his hands over his eyes. Today had turned out better than he had thought before he came home. Even though, there was probably a problem brewing in the near future it didn't upset Tai. He was almost excited for it. He almost wanted it. Not because he liked it when Earth was in danger, but just because it gave him something to do a purpose. Not only that, but the digimon were there. Was it selfish to be happy to see Koromon? No. Koromon was his partner. He was connect to Tai and being separate from him was like living life with allergies. Tai's nose was always stuffed up and his eyes were always watery without Koromon. Well, er, it was more like Tai didn't function quite right without Koromon around. The only thing worse would be living without Koushiro around! That would be like losing all of his limbs. Was it wrong to think that? To think that he'd rather lose three of his limbs than lose Koushiro? Well, it was the truth.

Taichi picked up the bar of soap and gently rubbed it over him. He showered in the morning usually, so he didn't take too much time doing it at night. He kept his hair mostly out of the spray. He turned off the spray. He stepped out of the shower when Koushiro came in the room. Taichi smiled when Koushiro took the time to look at him. Taichi pulled a towel from the rack. It smelled fresh and clean. So, Koushiro must have gotten some work done before his discovery that morning. He rubbed the towel over his face and then down his chest. He paused. Koushiro was at the sink putting toothpaste on his brush. But, he was looking at Taichi in the mirror.

Taichi hadn't realized that Koushiro was still looking at him. He stayed off a smile and continued to dry off. He was careful to only cover up what he was drying with the towel letting everything else show clearly in the mirror. Koushiro started to brush his teeth vigorously, but Taichi knew he was still glancing at him, because every few seconds Koushiro would slow down and stop brushing. Also, no one took seven minutes to brush their teeth even Koushiro who was strict at following dental recommendations. Tai let his smile free when he turned around so that he could bend over while he dried his legs showing off his ass.

When Taichi stood up again turning back to the mirror, Koushiro had put his toothbrush away and stood looking at him dead on instead of through the mirror. Taichi tried to smile innocently, but he was sure it was more sheepish. Koushiro stepped forward. Taichi anticipating that Koushiro was coming closer to kiss him, he was caught off guard when Koushiro stole his towel and walked out of the room.

"Oh that's it! Teasing is over." Taichi followed him out of the bathroom. Koushiro hung the towel on the dressers knob. Taichi tackled him while his back was turned. He lifted Koushiro up a few inches to bury kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders. He brought them over to the bed. "You're getting it." He put, most of Koushiro on the bed, his feet and knees hanging over the edge.

"Oh no help me." Koushiro feigned.

Taichi laughed. He lay on top of Koushiro kissing his neck and shoulders still as he started to strip him. "You're getting my big fat cock. You like so much."

Koushiro only laughed at him. Tai knew he liked dirty talk, but knew that Koushiro was never able to imagine Taichi in a scenario where he would make Koushiro do anything he didn't want to. "Tai, Tai wait."

Taichi sat back straddled the back of Koushiro's legs, leaning over him. His cock pressed between Taichi's stomach and Koushiro's ass. "Why?"

"Get off a sec," Koushiro said. Taichi lifted his leg and twisted around kneel on the bed beside Koushiro. Maybe this was why Koushiro laughed before. Koushiro rolled over and quickly pulled off his pants discarding them with the shirt that Taichi tossed away earlier.

Taichi took the chance to move back to his normal spot in bed resting back against the pillows. He called to Koushiro. "Koushiro."

"Don't pout." Koushiro replied. He removed his briefs stripped then crawled over so that he was on top of Taichi. Taichi's legs pressed against Koushiro's legs, between his. Koushiro's stomach rested against Taichi's, but he arched back so that he was looking at Taichi in the eye. He said, "I want to be on top." Taichi was on top about 85% (87.5% if Koushiro was speaking) of the time. Taichi usually assumed that he was on top unless Koushiro said otherwise. Taichi didn't really care what their positions were as long as they both were satisfied in the end. So he let Koushiro decide.

"Okay." Taichi put his hand behind Koushiro's head drawing him in for a kiss. He kissed Koushiro slowly at first the rush from earlier slowed for the moment. He was sometimes surprised that kissing Koushiro never got old. He had been with Koushiro since high school with only a short break when Tai was in Milan, but it had been six years since then. Every time he kissed Koushiro it was thrilling. It wasn't like the first time, but every kiss was a new kiss. There was always something new or different about one kiss from another. So in some ways it was like Taichi got to experience kissing Koushiro for the first time every time they kissed. Sex was like that too, but Tai always assumed that if something was going to be boring it was going to be the kissing.

He started rubbing Koushiro's sides and back trying to move them back into their love making. He sighed into the kiss as Koushiro relaxed more into his embrace their chests meeting like the rest of their bodies, their cocks pressed against each other.

Koushiro stopped pulling away again. He looked up at Taichi through his lashes. Taichi's heart was in his throat. He was looking at him like _that_ and Taichi wasn't sure he was breathing anymore. Koushiro moved again so that he was straddling Taichi's hips instead of lying against him.

"I thought you wanted to be on top?" Taichi wasn't sure how he spoke so normally, like he wasn't being drowned by the emotions that poured from Koushiro's eyes.

"I want to be on top like this, but with you inside me," Koushiro's breath was uneven and his answer short.

_Is your breath stolen like mine?_ _Are you undone?_ Taichi returned to rubbing Koushiro's sides and down his thighs as much as he could touch. "I'm not complaining."

"Good." Koushiro beamed. He leaned over to grab the lube from the bedside table. He rubbed it over Tai's cock pulling it for a little bit to make sure. Taichi groaned. He loved when Koushiro's hands were on him. Koushiro knew exactly what he liked. Taichi closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

Taichi opened his eyes when Koushiro's hand left and he heard Koushiro put the lube on the table. Koushiro knelt up so that he could line up with Tai's cock. "So which one of your co-workers called you a girl?" Taichi asked. Koushiro punched his shoulder. Taichi grunted. The punch wasn't meant to hurt, but strung just enough. Koushiro quickly apologized by kissing the spot softly. "Just a thing then?"

"Yup. Just feel like it today." Koushiro swore. He sat up again. Slowly he sank on to Taichi. He started to rock his hips. "I like feeling my legs wrapped around you hips and I like looking at you with your head against the pillows. You're gorgeous."

"People tell me that." Taichi grinned. Koushiro breathlessly laughed. "What they do."

"I know." Koushiro said in the dirtiest, slutties tone ever. Like it was a huge turn on that other people thought Taichi was attractive, but he was completely Koushiro's. Only Taichi knew that Koushiro generally didn't think like that so he thought the tone because of the sex and not because of the topic.

"No, talking unless it's dirty." Taichi instructed wrapping his arms around Koushiro and pulling him down for more kissing. "Yeah use your lips like this."

"Love, love, love," Koushiro said his eyes darkening as he continued his mantra during the entire act. It started as cheek, became heartfelt, but then became just the right kind of dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 1

Pairings: Taichi/Koushiro, Augmon, Tentomon, Kei

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I think I will post quickly what I have written and edited. Then more slowly with what is written, but not edited. Then probably horribly slow because I never have enough time to write. Sorry. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Shiro…" Taichi called when he arrived home the next day. He shrugged out of his jacket dropping it on the hook. Unlike the day before he was feeling less drained from work. Tomorrow was Saturday and that meant he could spend the next two days at home. He always looked forward to the weekend no matter how awful work was on Friday everything was better because he wouldn't be back until Monday. He realized that if his job was so bad that he looked forward to the weekend this much that he really should find another job. Yet, since it was the weekend he just didn't care. Another reason why he was happy, he didn't like admitting this, but the problems with the Dark Ocean had filled him with purpose. He craved being needed and useful. It had been a long time. Despite the fact that this could be a dangerous situation he couldn't help but be revived by it. He really should find a different job.

This time he was careful to put on his slippers, before heading towards the kitchen. He could smell something cooking. Was it chicken and rice? "Kou, I'm home." Tai called again.

"Uncle Tai! Uncle Tai! Uncle Tai!" Taichi looked down the hall as his nephew came running in from the back room. Augmon behind him. Kei was nearly five and he had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like Hikari at that age, with long arms and legs, but a cubby little tummy that still held some baby fat. Kei's father was Mantarou, Miyako's brother. The relationship they had was long over and the two had joint custody of Kei. Kei launched from the floor and onto. Taichi who caught him, easily. He held him in his arms, after adjusting Kei so that he wouldn't fall. "You're home!"

"Kei." Taichi hadn't been expecting to see Kei that night. However, he wasn't surprised. Sometimes when it was Hikari's turn with Kei she would need Tai and Koushiro to watch him. In the last six months or so, sometimes had become frequently, Taichi loved seeing his nephew, but Hikari was really starting to take advantage of their help. Even though he was annoyed he couldn't help smiling at how happy and excited Kei was at seeing his Uncle. Tai kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Augmon hugged his leg.

"I didn't know you have a dinosaur!" Kei squealed. He kicked his legs against Taichi's thighs barely missing Augmon's head.

"You've been playing with Augmon?" Taichi asked. Taichi didn't want to explain to Kei what Augmon was. It was too confusing for a kid his age, besides no one would believe him if he said his Uncle had a dinosaur. Kei had seen Augmon before, but he had been much younger, maybe two. He continued to the kitchen, limping, because Augmon was still attached to his leg.

Koushiro was standing at the stove reading a textbook, while he was cooking. It looked like chicken with peppers and onions. There was rice in the rice cooker. On the counter, a bottle and two glasses of red wine. Neither of them looked like they had been touched. Tentomon sat on a barstool near the stove. He seemed like he was watching dinner more closely than Koushiro.

"Tai!" Tentomon launched off the stool, almost knocking it over. He flew over to Taichi and hovered next to him and Kei.

Taichi smiled, he couldn't think of a better way to come home, to happy children and digimon excited to see him. "Hey, Tentomon."

"Augmon is so cool! We've been playing all day." Kei explained. Taichi set him down on the barstool that Tentomon had vacated. "Your beetle is okay." Kei squirmed on the stool.

"He wanted me to fly him around on my back. Maybe if I evolved I could do that, but I can't fly straight with him. He's too big." Tentomon landed next to Taichi. He was obviously really upset that Kei didn't like him as much as Augmon. His eyes were even really watery. Tai felt bad for the bug, he was really sensitive sometimes.

Augmon got off Tai's leg and stood next to Tentomon. "I think you're cool, Tento."

Taichi was sure that Tentomon was referencing the event that led to Kei only thinking he was okay. However, he really wasn't sure what he should do about that. So with arms and legs free he turned to Koushiro instead. He hugged him from behind and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He would have been more intimate, but Kei and the digimon were watching them. "Koushiro, I'm home."

Koushiro nodded absently. He reached up to pat Taichi's arms around his waist. Taichi wanted to groan at that. Koushiro was obviously interested in his book that he was putting everything else on autopilot. It was probably why Tentomon had been watching the chicken. Koushiro could still function on autopilot, but not very well and often he wouldn't remember how he had done certain tasks, like cook dinner, later. Taichi squeezed tighter, and tried to break Koushiro's concentration. Usually talking to Koushiro helped, because Koushiro had to think about his responses and he couldn't think about his responses and think about what he was reading at the same time. "When did Kei get here?"

"His father dropped him off this morning. It's Hikari's week with him," Koushiro answered without looking up. "I started dinner."

Okay, that question was too easy. "And where is Hikari?" Taichi asked. He stepped back from Koushiro, moving over to the stove. He didn't want their dinner to be burnt and wasted. He stirred the contents around a little and then went over to the cabinet because he needed to add garlic, lemon and basil.

"Dunno know. I tried calling her and left a few messages. I talked to your mom. She said Hikari took off yesterday. She didn't know where she was. She offered to take Kei, but I don't mind if he stays here."

Taichi hesitated as he took out the lemon. That really ticked him off. How could Hikari just take off like that without even telling them? She was always doing things like this, leaving Kei with them at the last minute, or just having Mantarou drop him off. Hikari was really starting to take advantage of them. Taichi loved Kei and wouldn't say no to taking care of him. If she would just ask them, that's all he wanted was to be asked! Taichi didn't want to seem angry in front of Kei so while he was getting ingredients from the cupboard he tried to calm down.

When he was sure he wouldn't seem angry he turned to his nephew. "Have you been behaving for Uncle Izzy?"

"Yup! We went to the park!" Kei looked excited. He was now on the floor with Augmon and Tentomon instead of on the stool.

Taichi returned to the stove and started to add in the seasonings that he pulled out. "That's good. Why don't you take Augmon and Tentomon into the bathroom and make sure they wash their hands for dinner."

Kei had a demonic look as he turned to Augmon. "Come on Augmon."

"Uh…"

"Let's go." Tentomon ushered Augmon and Kei away realizing that Taichi wanted to talk to Koushiro alone.

"I can't believe she forgot about Kei again! I don't mind watching him, but she skipped town without even _asking._ That bothers me! Kari's dark side is a pain," Taichi whispered as soon as he heard the bathroom door close. His voice was a sharp angry hiss. Taichi was so frustrated with this he wanted to hit something or cry.

He didn't know what had gotten into his sister lately. She used to be so good with Kei always listening and paying attention to him. She hardly ever got upset with him. However, since High School she had been a bit rebellious hanging out with people that Taichi didn't like, dropping out of school, partying and drinking. Even hooking up with Miyako's brother and having Kei, although they stayed together for a few years their relationship was only ever a fling and it was always toxic. They were just bad for each other. Since their split Mantarou was much better, although not the greatest person in the world he had a job and never shucked off his responsibilities to Kei. Hikari had got better too, until recently; she was falling back into her old ways. She was still good with Kei when she was with him, but when she wasn't it was just like before. Tai didn't mind giving her a break sometimes which is how this started, but it was getting to be too much for Tai. Not only was he mad at Hikari for acting this way he was also really worried about her!

Koushiro book snapped shut making Taichi startled in surprise. Taichi felt Koushiro put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was offering Taichi comfort, but still allowing him to have space. Tai was grateful that Koushiro was giving him the choice. "It bothers me too. He's such a good kid."

"That's what I don't get. Don't moms want to spend as much time with their kids as possible?" Taichi voice remained low. He didn't want Kei to hear him accidentally. He stirred the ingredients in the pan turning the stove up. He watched the same pepper being turned over and over.

"I don't believe that is exclusive to mom," Koushiro replied. Taichi felt his hand squeeze his shoulder before letting it drop. Koushiro started to pull out the dishes and silverware to set the table. "It's nice having him around. Good practice."

Taichi grumbled. He had to admit it was nice to having Kei around. He was so cute and Tai thought he was at the perfect age. He was still a kid, but he wasn't a baby anymore. He loved the funny things that came out of his mouth. Plus, Kei was old enough to really start to play soccer. He didn't think his frustration with Hikari would ever extend to Kei, but when it came down to it, he was Kei's uncle not his parent. Taichi sighed there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Hikari was off someplace and they couldn't do anything until they could confront her. He'd worry about it then.

"Hey what were you reading anyway?" Taichi asked picking up the book moving it away from the stove and putting it on the island counter between the kitchen and dinning room.

"Computer's still tied up with the tests. So after we went to the park we went to the library. Got some books on dinosaurs and large beetles for him and I picked up some on parallel universes," Koushiro explained. He held up the book so Taichi could look at the title. "We've been home about an hour."

"Isn't that Hawking guy a friend of yours?" Taichi asked. He knew he had seen the man on the cover before, but he didn't know where. It wasn't one of Koushiro's work friends, but Taichi was sure he recognized him because of Koushiro.

Koushiro laughed lightly. "Not really. I _met_ him a few times in school. He wanted me to get into physics, but I ended up declining. I love physics, but this nano technology is interesting to me too. So I promised him that I would return to physics if I ever got tired of it," Koushiro explained.

"So that's not a friend?" Taichi asked. He wasn't sure if that was a no or yes in Koushiro's book. Taichi considered some old professors and coaches as friends, although he hadn't seen or talked to any of them in years.

"You are a closer friend to David Bechamn." Koushiro put his book down.

"We played on the same team!" Taichi blushed at his response. He sometimes would point that out to people if he was talking about his soccer career, but he didn't really do that anymore.

Before either of them could continue, Tentomon buzzed in. He flew behind Koushiro and hugged him around his head and shoulders. Koushiro didn't flinch, but he did try to glance back at Tentomon. "I told them not to."

"Not to what?" Koushiro frowned. He set down the dishes. He glanced towards the bathroom. Taichi couldn't see the bathroom from the stove, but knew Koushiro could from his angle.

Taichi rolled his eyes. It wasn't uncommon for Augmon or Tentomon to get into some sort of trouble while they visited. So he was use to dealing with it, although it was more annoying now that he was an adult and it was his apartment that the digimon were destroying. "Tentomon will you dish out dinner and help Koushiro set the table."

"Sure." Tentomon let go of Koushiro and flew over to the stove.

Taichi wiped his hands off on a kitchen towel. Then, he went back to their second bathroom. He didn't notice anything right away he even heard Kei and Augmon laughing as he approached. As he got closer he saw a puddle of water seeping out from the bathroom. It was a big mess, and somewhat expected when sending children and digimon to wash up.

"Pepperbreath!" Augmon's voice floated through the door and Taichi had to duck as a fireball whisked over his head hitting the wall that separated the hall from the living room. It turned black instantly, but Taichi didn't worry about it catching fire. Augmon's attack had never done so before. Although it left a big black burnt mark on the wall and sometimes bled through to the other side of the wall.

"Do it again!" Kei giggled his eyes were lit up, more excited about Augmon than before.

"Augmon!" Taichi scolded. The digimon were not supposed to use their attacks in the house, barring extreme circumstances. What surprised him was that now that he could see into the bathroom he realized why Tentomon had run. The bathroom was a mess: the towels were ashes on the floor, the once white sink and counter were now completely black and the toilet was split in two. Is sprayed water everywhere. Augmon and Kei stood in the water getting their socks and feet soaked. "Augmon!" Taichi yelled this time. He couldn't believe this. Augmon or Tentomon sometimes got excited and accidentally used one of their attacks, but this was ridiculous. Obviously, Augmon and Kei had been up to it for a while. Sure, when Taichi was that age he would be encouraging Augmon too, but now he couldn't help but be angry. The first thing he did was go to the toilet and turn the water off. The water stopped spewing, and the bathroom was quiet.

"Uh, Tai. Sorry." Augmon blushed at his mistake. He looked around the bathroom and his eyes widened at seeing the damage. He turned on his best apologetic expression and looked at Tai. "I didn't mean to."

"Your dinosaur breaths fire!" Kei squealed. He had still had a huge smile on his face. Obviously, the fire breathing dinosaur was just too cool. Kei didn't even realize that he might be in trouble to. "Did you know that?"

"Yes." Taichi said. He felt the anger leaving him the more Kei smiled. Augmon even looked a little tore as though he realized he was in trouble, but he was having a hard time not being excited by Kei's excitement too. Taichi sighed maybe this was why children became chosen not adults. "You are in trouble." Taichi looked sternly at Augmon. He couldn't let that slip by even if he was having trouble staying mad.

"The first one was an accident! I thought I saw Cherubimon in the mirror," Augmon confessed.

"Cherubimon? Wallace's partner?" Taichi picked up his nephew. He carried him into the kitchen with Augmon following him. He wanted to get them out of the way before he attempted to mop up the water. "In the mirror?"

"Well, not Wallace's partner. It was Cherubimon, well at least I think I saw him. Tentomon said he didn't see anything," Augmon explained he sounded like he wasn't really sure if he had seen anything. Taichi wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was the digimon's job to watch out for them. If he said he sensed danger and acted, then Taichi believed it.

Taichi put Kei down on the booster seat in the chair next to Augmon's. He looked over a Koushiro who was looking at his book again. "Did you hear that Kou?"

"Huh? No sorry, I was distracted." Koushiro looked up. He looked at Taichi and then Augmon.

"Augmon, massacred the bathroom." Taichi looked at Augmon sternly. "But he said it started because he saw Cherubimon in the mirror."

"You saw Cherubimon? Wallace partner?" Koushiro asked. He ignored the first part Augmon was Taichi's partner so he was Taichi's responsibility. Also, Koushiro was much more lenient with the digimon. He always said that all they could expect was for the digimon to be careful. However, sometimes accidents happened with them and they should be punished for their nature. Taichi could agree with that most of the time, but knowing that Augmon had purposely shown off his attacks because of Kei's encourage was the real bother.

Augmon quickly related what happened, again. Koushiro frowned then he stood up. "I'll be right back."

Taichi started to follow him, wanting to know what was on Koushiro's mind. He stopped though; the digimon and Kei were sitting at the table ready to eat. "What's wrong with Uncle Izzy?" Kei asked. Taichi and Koushiro always sat together with Kei when they had dinner no matter how busy Koushiro was with work. So Kei really didn't know how single-minded Koushiro could get when he had a problem to deal with.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Taichi sat in his normal spot. He handed Kei his chopsticks. He took his own but only picked at his foot. He didn't like having dinner without Koushiro either, and he didn't like not being able to help him.

"I didn't see him, Tai. I was drying my hands, but I don't think Augmon would make that up," Tentomon explained. He and Augmon were looking at Taichi with concern. Tai wasn't sure if Tentomon was trying to make him feel better or not.

"I know." Augmon looked relieved to hear that, but then Taichi added, "But what about the additional fireballs?"

"Uh…opps." Augmon stuffed his mouth with food.

"Uh-huh. Well, after Koushiro is done investigating you can start by mopping up the bathroom." Taichi instructed. He wasn't sure if he could think of another way to punish Augmon. He didn't like doing it. Also, Augmon knew better, so punishing really wouldn't correct the behavior.

Augmon nodded he looked glum and embarrassed still. However, he probably didn't care about cleaning up the bathroom. The thing about digimon was that the only real punishment for them was to not feed them. Taichi wasn't about to do that. The digimon needed to be feed so that they could be ready to evolve when they needed to.

"I'll help." Tentomon replied.

Taichi looked at him suspiciously. Tentomon looked away with a guilty expression too. Before he could say anything Koushiro returned to the dinning room.

"I think the story holds up Augmon." Koushiro said taking his seat at the table. He picked up his utensils. "The mirror is shattered. I couldn't really do any tests on the bathroom because my computer is still tied up. By the time, it's finished the gate will have been long closed."

"You think it was a gate?" Taichi asked. He didn't know much about gates. He never had to learn about them. So he wasn't sure how they worked, but he didn't remember one ever being in a mirror before.

"I think so. I can't be sure, but I am pretty sure I can see residue of a gate that was open." Koushiro shrugged. He took a bite for his meal chewing slowly.

"I mean I didn't know mirrors could be gates." He started eating more after seeing Koushiro start. Although, he really didn't taste what he was eating.

"Many cultures talk about the mirror as a gate to other worlds. I think it is just easier to make a mirror into a gate." Taichi wanted to ask him more questions, but Koushiro nodded at Kei and the digimon who were looking bored with the topic. Taichi let it go with only a small pout.

Koushiro turned to Tentomon. "I, also, saw residue of your attack Tentomon."

"When the mirror shattered I reacted!" Tentomon blushed. He apologized to Koushiro and then to Taichi.

"It was so cool!" Kei said. "We were just splashing the water a little. Then, Augmon said, 'Pepperbreath.'" Kei said Pepperbreath almost exactly like Augmon did. He paused and frowned when it didn't work for him. "I didn't know what that was, but it was like a big explosion! It hit the mirror and that broke. Then Tentomon, yelled…wait what did you yell?"

"No, Tento," Koushiro warned. The digimon could say their attacks without attacking, and they could attack without saying them, but they tended to do both at the same time. "Go on Kei."

Kei pouted, but continued. "That was like lightening. It bounced off the faucet and then hit toilet! That exploded too."

"Where you scared?" Koushiro asked, sounding very interested in the story like the recanted from Kei's point of view was explaining something that Augmon had failed to explain in the first telling of the story.

"I wasn't scared! At first, I didn't know what was happening. I thought I could get hurt, but they said that they were protecting us." Kei explained. "So then I wasn't scared."

"So you were going to help Augmon, because you felt guilty?" Taichi looked at Tentomon. Augmon hadn't said anything about it either so that meant that Augmon hadn't thought that Tentomon was really at fault. He obviously knew that protecting them was okay even if it messed up the bathroom, but showing off was not.

Tentomon nodded looking guilty again. "I didn't show off like Augmon did though."

Taichi laughed. Taichi smiled at the digimon. He really couldn't be made at them when they thought they were protecting them, but Augmon had still continued to use his attack afterwards. So he would make sure they still helped mop the bathroom. He leaned over and rubbed Augmon's head though to make sure he knew that he wasn't mad. "It's fine. You two will just have some cleaning to do. Tomorrow, Kei and I can go pick out a new toilet, mirror and towels."

"Cool!" Kei agreed. "Can it be purple?"

"I don't know a purple mirror wouldn't be very shiny." Koushiro replied looking thoughtful as though he was wondering if they sold purple toilets.

"Not the mirror." Kei laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 3

Pairings: Taichi/Koushiro, Augmon, Tentomon, Kei, Mimi/Michael, Michelle

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Just so you know, no bashing is intended! I love all the characters, just sometimes you need a character that has run amok. Also the character's crests were based on the children's emotions when they were very young, and just because they have a handle on the emotion at one point doesn't mean they are always great when it comes to that crest. Hikari has said in the past that even though she is the light she always fights the darkness. So I think that could apply to all of them. Even though Taichi is supposed to be the courageous one that means he's always fighting being cowardly! Etc.

* * *

The next day, Koushiro's computer was still running test, but he did get one or two back that showed little results at least nothing without the other tests. So Taichi insisted that he leave the apartment because Koushiro was starting to look like a trapped animal and so they'd all come to pick out a new toilet, mirror fixture and possibly a new sink. The sink wasn't broken, but the faucet was closed up tight and they'd have to replace that so might as well replace the entire sink. Normally this would be a landlord's job, but they weren't sure how to explain the damages to him.

Koushiro steered the cart in the warehouse store. Kei was sitting in the basket seat with Koromon on his lap and Mochimon in the cart. Taichi was leading the way. Augmon and Tentomon de-evolved so that they could join them at the store without drawing attention. For whatever reason people didn't seem to associate Koromon or Mochimon with digital creatures. They looked right over them like they were stuff animals. When Taichi had been a kid he assumed this was because no one knew about digimon, but enough large scaled attacks had happened since the first encounter that Taichi didn't understand why Koromon and Mochimon didn't attract more attention. Whatever the reason, however, they did go unnoticed and were able to accompany them without a scene to most places.

The only people that would notice Koromon and Mochimon were other people with digital partners. People that had digimon didn't cause a scene, because they knew that digimon partners were harmless.

"Wow cool, digimon!" A young girl blonde girl yelled. She jumped up onto the side of the cart and reached in to touch Mochimon. Taichi stopped a few shelves down from his family. He looked around carefully, the warehouse was very large and there were people there, but they were busy with their own shopping. Taichi turned around to look at his family. The girl had long blonde hair and she wore a pink skirt with a purple top. She had boots that went to her knees and a big hat that covered her face from Taichi's view.

He saw Koushiro's eyes widened with reorganization before he said, "Michelle?" Taichi felt surprised too. Michelle was Mimi and Michael's daughter. She and her parents lived in New York. Taichi didn't know that they were in town. That was strange, because Tai and Koushiro got along with Mimi and Michelle really well. They never missed an opportunity to visit even though they lived in another country. "Is Mimi with you?" Koushiro asked. He looked concerned.

Michelle looked up at Koushiro. "Um…"

"Michelle!" Michael called turning the corner. He spotted Michelle and rushed forward. "Michelle, what are you doing? You know better then to run off like that."

"I saw some digimon. I wanted to pet them." Michelle said. She was obviously very well aquatinted with digimon. She showed no fear of digimon or the people with them. Taichi had to admit all the people he met with digimon were awesome. So Michelle probably had nothing to worry about. Still Taichi knew what it felt like when a child went missing. It was one of the worst feelings ever. Poor Michael.

Michael paused looked at Mochimon and then up at Koushiro and Taichi. He smiled at both of them. "Hey guys! I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I think we're a little bit more surprised." Taichi replied. He and Michael hugged. It had been months since he had seen Michael. He was a great guy and Taichi was always sorry that they couldn't hang out more as friends or as couples. He wasn't one of the original digidestined. However, he had been with Mimi for so long he was as close to them as though he had been. Michael looked around Taichi and waved at Koushiro, the shopping cart between them made it awkward to hug.

"You know them, Dad?" Michelle looked up at them. She had bright green eyes and although she seemed too young she wore some makeup. She was really turning into the girl that Taichi had met at summer camp so long ago.

"Michelle. This is Tai and Izzy. They're friends of your Mom's, and mine. You met them a few times when you were a younger. You might be too young to remember. These are their partners Koromon and Mochimon. This is Kari's son…"

"Kei, Hikari's son," Koushiro supplied. Taichi was pretty sure that Michael and Mimi had met Kei before, but had probably been a few years.

"Just out with your uncles?" Michael asked Kei smiling at him. Kei was shy. Blushing, he buried his face in Koushiro's chest peaking out just barely. Koushiro rubbed his back encouragingly.

"Augmon set fire to the bathroom." Taichi answered for his nephew. As out going and excitable Kei was at home with the two of them, he was always shy around new adults. He was also shy, at first, around adult that he knew if he wasn't used to them.

"It was an accident!" Koromon defended squirming out of Kei's lap, but staying in the seat.

"Can I hold Mochimon?" Michelle asked. Taichi looked at the little digimon who agreed. He lifted him out of the cart and handed him to Michelle. Michelle moved over talking to and playing with Mochimon while the adults talked.

"We're in town for a while. Mimi insists that we look into getting Michelle into Japanese schools. She may have the chance at running the Japan's branch of the firm." Michael explained.

"How long are you in town?" Taichi asked. He didn't want get his hopes up, but it sounded like Mimi and Michael were thinking about moving to Japan.

"A few weeks this time, but maybe more permanently. Mimi didn't want to say anything, in case it didn't work out, but since we ran into you…well, I don't think she'll mind." Michael smiled a knowing look in his face.

Taichi smiled brilliantly. "Mimi thinks she's really sly does she! Ha! Nothing escapes us."

"Tai, invite them over for dinner," Koushiro suggested. He wasn't trying to make Taichi feel bad. He was letting Taichi know that he was okay with them coming for dinner.

"Oh right!" Taichi exclaimed. He should have done that first of all. "You three should come over for dinner."

Michael looked around Taichi smiling at Koushiro. Taichi saw Koushiro nod in agreement. Then Michael turned back to Taichi. "That sounds good. It will be just the two of you, right?"

"Of course. You didn't want anyone to know you were here. It's not our place to out you," Koushiro explained. "Since we found out…well I don't think Mimi will mind."

"Yay! Meems is the best! And you're great too," Taichi exclaimed.

Michael laughed brightly. "Mimi will love to. And I want to come to. Maybe you can seal the deal on us moving out here."

"We are a good sell." Taichi smiled giving Michael an exaggerated wink.

"Great. If you're free you can come over tonight. You'll just have to use the master bathroom. If not we are free tomorrow." Koushiro suggested.

"I'll talk to Mimi. We'll let you know what works. If Kari's there too, that's okay." Michael nodded to Kei who was still peaking at him.

"She's out of town," Taichi bitterly spoke. Michael looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. "Well those sinks don't pick themselves out."

Michael laughed again. "Michelle, bring Mochimon back here." Michelle pouted, but came over handing Mochimon back to Taichi. "See you guys soon."

"Count on it." Taichi said settled Mochimon back in the basket of the cart and grabbed the end. He pulled gently leading the way to the bathroom section. Koushiro barely steered from his end.

They had just made it to the bathroom section when Koushiro's phone started to ring. He answered it quickly. "Hello? Koushiro speaking."

"Izzy put me on speaker!" Mimi sang so loudly that Taichi heard her. It was typical for Mimi to be loud and over the top. Although, she was a very sincere genuine person many people didn't realize it when they first met her. She was too bubbly and happy that people thought that she was always being fake, but the truth was Mimi love life and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Mimi?" Koushiro asked. He was looking down at the handle of the cart in front of him. Probably concentrating more on the conversation than where he was looking. "We just talked to Michael."

Mimi said something but Taichi couldn't quite hear her. Koushiro seemed satisfied held out the phone towards Taichi, Kei and the digimon and put it on speaker. "You're on speaker now." He said to Mimi then to Taichi he explained. "Mimi's calling to confirm dinner."

"And say, that I am so glad you bumped into Michael! Do you know how difficult it is for me to be in Japan and not see my best friends! I was going crazy!" Mimi interrupted. She squealed loudly.

Taichi moved around the cart to stand next to Kei and Koushiro. He could hear Mimi just fine, but he didn't want to yell to answer her. People were already starting to look at them. "Hi Mimi! We cannot wait to see you either. Although, you're going to have to grovel a little bit since you weren't planning on telling us that you were here.

"Taichi! Ah don't be mean. I am not in town for very long. I can't see everyone so I didn't tell anyone." Mimi's explained she sounded guilty about the whole thing. "Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know…" Taichi replied rubbing his chin for good measure even though Mimi couldn't see him.

"I'll work with him Meems. However, we're shopping for bathroom fixtures and we need to get going if we're going to be at home when you arrive." Koushiro explained.

It was still early in the day, but now that they had dinner plans they couldn't waste time. They would want to tidy-up, shop for groceries and start preparing dinner. That was on top of watching Kei and keeping and eye on the Dark Ocean. They'd already been at the store for the better part of an hour and they hadn't made a dent in their shopping.

"You're shopping for bathroom fixtures. You mean to tell me at this very moment you are decorating?"

"Augmon and Tentomon blew up the bathroom and we need to replace the mirror and toilet. We're probably going to replace the sink and cabinet while we're at it." Taichi explained. Koromon pouted and repeated that he was sorry.

"Stop it!" Mimi ordered in a no-arguing way. "I'm the home decorator of the group. If you're going to be making changes, then I'm here to help!"

"Uh…okay." Taichi blinked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be subjected to Mimi's decorating. He believed that she would be good at it, but Mimi was a bit over the top about these things. Taichi went shopping a few times with Mimi and it had been a huge ordeal. Taichi was sure it left lasting scars.

"That sounds great Mimi. You know, Tai and I aren't the type to decorate," Koushiro spoke up. He didn't seem afraid at all. Taichi knew that Koushiro didn't mind crazy shopping Mimi, because Koushiro was much better at handling things rationally. So when Mimi was excited to the point of crazy Koushiro handled it by being rational. As for Taichi couldn't help getting emotional with his friends so when Mimi became excited Taichi became excited, but when Mimi got a little crazy Taichi got a little anxious.

"I know! This is going to be awesome! I'm so excited. I can add this to my resume. Home decorating for my best gays!" Mimi cheered. "All my friends in New York don't think I can do it. I went to school for six years got two degrees. Is it my fault that the fashion industry needed me? I had to put interior design on hold!"

"Mimi we would love for your help. If you're awesome I'll let you take a crack at Koushiro office." Taichi smiled Mimi's excitement was infectious. Even if he was nervous about this turning out to be like shopping, he couldn't help but become excited at Mimi became excited. Koushiro glared at him for offering up 'his' office though.

"Yes! This is so great! This day keeps getting better!" Mimi cheered. "I'm leaving the office now and going shopping for the wine! I'll be over in a few hours. I'll take a look at your bathroom and see what I can do." They heard some shuffling on the other side of the line. "Hey, but Tai will you make your tofu?"

"Of course, I will." Taichi couldn't help blushing at the request. He hadn't realized his tofu was that much of a hit.

"Great. Can't hardly wait! Well see you soon. Ciao!" Mimi hung up as soon as she said ciao, not waiting for a reply.

Koushiro smiled at Taichi. He put his phone away in his pocket. "She's fabulous as always."

"Fabulous really? You're a super genius and that's the word you use?" Taichi teased. Koushiro responded with only a shrug. He grabbed the cart turning it around and pushing it back outside. Koushiro followed behind picking up some pamphlets so that Mimi had something to work with.

"Uncle Tai, who's Mimi?" Kei looked a little shocked at the conversation he had listened to.

"You'll see," Taichi promised.

Mimi, Michael and Michelle arrived a few hours later. Taichi had dinner prepped for when they were ready to eat, but he hadn't cooked anything yet. That way it wouldn't get cold. Plus, it would give them time to chat as a group before dinner was ready. Taichi had learned after many years that this was the best way to do things. He did have some snacks ready though so that the kids and digimon didn't get too hungry. They were simple chips with guacamole dip. The guacamole was made with green onions, cottage cheese, avocado and lots of lime. He really liked it and he hoped that Mimi and Michael liked it too. He thought they would be familiar with it, being from the States, but he didn't know. The other thing he had out was more for the kids. It was little rainbow jell-o squares. It was just harder enough to cut up and put on a platter when their guests arrived.

Koromon and Mochimon had helped by testing all of Taichi's food. They had gained enough energy to digivolved and was wrestling with Kei in the living room. Augmon was being gentle with Kei and even letting him win. Although, Kei gloated so much Taichi could see that it was starting to frustrate Augmon. However, Augmon knew that Kei was too little to really wrestle.

Tentomon had helped Koushiro dust most of the high up places that were hard to reach. Tentomon didn't mind helping Koushiro, as long as Koushiro was around to talk to. Koushiro had only stopped to check his computer twice. There was still minimal results. Koushiro suspected it was one of those things where the biggest test was keeping the smaller ones from finishing. He would probably get most of the results at the same time.

When the doorbell rang Taichi wiped his hands off on a kitchen towel. He wasn't wearing an apron so he checked to make sure that he hadn't spilled anything on himself. He was wearing jeans and a dark collar shirt. Taichi thought it was a dark blue, but it could have been gray. Once he was sure he was clean Taichi went to the door and answered it.

"Tai!" Mimi cried as soon as the door was cracked open. She flung her arms around his neck.

"Mimi!" Laughing loudly Taichi picked her up and swung around with her. He knew that Mimi always loved those parts in movies, so he always made it a point to do so. She laughed joyously causing Taichi to smile so big that it hurt his cheeks. He set her down after three twirls. He pressed his cheek against her and kissed the air near her ear. Mimi looked exactly the same except her hair was a mixture of blonde and brown with deep violet highlights through it. She wore a white and red striped dress that went to her knees and tied with a red belt. It was kind of like a candy striper dress. She had white ankle high boots on her feet.

"My turn, Tai!" Michelle said reaching out to be twirled around. Taichi wasn't surprised that she wasn't shy or scared like Kei tended to be around strangers. Michelle was older than Kei. Plus, her mom was Mimi. Of course her daughter was going to be friendly. Taichi also suspect that Mimi's greeting of him was enough for Michelle to trust him.

Taichi didn't hesitate picking her up and twirling her around as well. He even gave her some extra twirls since she wasn't nearly as heavy as Mimi. He noticed Koushiro shaking Michael's hand in the doorway to the kitchen and put Michelle down. "I think that's enough for now."

"Okay." Michelle didn't seem upset at all smiling brightly. "Is it okay if I play with the digimon?"

"Sure. Augmon is already in the living room with Kei, wrestling."

"Wrestling?" Michelle wrinkled her nose.

"Well Tentomon isn't as rowdy as Augmon. He'll play with you." Taichi looked over at Tentomon who was near Koushiro, but heard him and came over. "Is it okay, Tentomon?"

"Okay. I've been meaning to try something called a tea party, which Palmon told me about. She said only girls know how to play. Do you know how to play?" Tentomon looked over at Michelle with his big beetle eyes.

"I can show you." Michelle said following Tentomon to the living room.

Mimi smiled when Taichi turned back to her. "Thank you, Taichi. That was very sweet of you."

Koushiro cleared his throat. He was wearing the same jeans from the store, but he was wearing a nice shirt. Taichi loved that shirt on him and Koushiro often wore it when they had dinner with company, because he knew Taichi would be insatiable later. It wasn't really anything special, but it did show off his good qualities. It always gained Koushiro attention when they were out. Taichi couldn't help but relish in the fact that people were looking at his boyfriend. Koushiro said, "Mimi, it's good to see you."

"Good to see me? Izzy!" Mimi glared at Koushiro. She put her hands on her hips. "How long have you known me? Do you think you can get away that easily?"

Taichi couldn't help, but laugh again when Koushiro nodded in understanding. Then, he held out his arms and cried, "Mimi!"

"Izzy!" Mimi squealed. She danced into Koushiro's arms and hugged him tight around the neck. The two of them starting jumping up and down, getting increasingly louder.

Taichi shook his head at the two of them. He carefully shut the apartment door and slipped around them. "Hi, Michael." He shook Michael's hand and gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks for having us Tai. I know it was last minute and everything." Michael was dressed pretty normally as far as Taichi knew. Michael always wore the same type of clothes. Just a simple jeans and button up shirt. Taichi didn't think much of it, but he knew that whatever he was wearing probably cost more than most of Tai's clothes put together. Of course, Mimi got most of these clothes for free since she worked in the field.

"Mimi! You changed your hair." Koushiro touched the long locks. Taichi couldn't remember what Mimi's hair looked like the last time he had seen her either on skype or in person. He assumed it was different, but Koushiro said it like he remembered what her hair was like. He probably did, Koushiro tended to notice details and he remembered almost everything he noticed.

"Oh, it's been like this for months." Mimi said pulling away.

"Well, then I think we don't nearly see each other enough. Let's open the wine we have a lot to catch up on." Koushiro put his arm through hers and start leading the way to the kitchen.

"Let's do it! You think with how busy I am I'd never even think about it, but I miss you two terribly." Mimi agreed. She leaned into Koushiro. Taichi and Michael followed them into the kitchen. It would have been cramped if they were trying to cook. However it was perfect for standing around drinking wine and talking.

Taichi opened a bottle of red wine for them and a bottle of white because Michael preferred it. He poured generous glasses into wine glasses without the stems. He had bought them for Koushiro after they had been living together for three years. Even though they were not married Taichi wanted to follow the tradition of giving glass or crystal on their third anniversary. They had started dating after High School, but they had taken time off when they were in college because they had been living in separate countries. Also, because Koushiro wanted to make sure that Taichi was sure about their relationship before fully committing. So Taichi liked to believe that when they moved in together it was like they had gone from dating to married.

After talking for a little while in the kitchen, Koushiro turned to their guests. "Now that you've been introduced to the kitchen and the wine how about I give you two a tour?"

Mimi had not been over to their apartment since they moved into the three-bedroom. The last time she had visited they had lived in a smaller apartment with only two bedrooms. When they upgraded to the bigger apartment they didn't go too overboard even though Koushiro's job paid them really well. They wanted to save up to get a condo or small house. They both wanted to have a family someday and it would be nice to have a house when they did.

"Great and you can show me that bathroom." Mimi took Michael by the hand as she followed Koushiro out of the kitchen.

Taichi trailed along after them. Koushiro showed them all the rooms pointing out some interesting fixtures and pieces that decorated the place. It wasn't the most glamorous decorations but Taichi thought it was much better than he when he was a college kid.

"Don't mind the charred wall. As soon as we get it checked for internal damages will have it redone." Koushiro tapped the wall outside the bathroom. Then he opened the door to the guest bathroom and step aside so that Mimi and Michael could see inside. Taichi stepped close to him so he could see Mimi and Michael's reaction. He put an arm around Koushiro's shoulder and squeezed gently. Koushiro tilted his head glancing at Tai. Koushiro wasn't much for being affectation in front of other people, but he didn't move or complain. He just smiled softly.

"Wow! Augmon really did a number on this." Mimi looked around the bathroom and the hall. She had big bright eyes. Like she forgot what sort of damage a digimon could do. Of course, Palmon was like Mimi in a many ways and did not like to fight.

"Tentomon didn't help either," Koushiro replied pointed out some of the places that Tentomon's attack had hit.

"What happened?" Mimi asked curiously. She looked concerned. The digimon didn't just accidentally do something like this.

"He saw Cherubimon in the mirror, so he says. Then, Kei started to encourage him so that he could see more of the attacks." Taichi couldn't help, but laugh a little bit. He was still annoyed at the damage, but he really wasn't mad at Augmon or Kei anymore. He actually thought the look on Augmon's face when Taichi yelled at him was too funny. Plus, Kei's child-like excitement had been super cute. "I guess if we hadn't been running for our lives at the time we would have been really awed at how cool our monsters' attacks were too."

"Weird Cherubimon?" Michael frowned. "Like Willis's partner?"

"I don't know. Didn't see him." Taichi shrugged. He hoped that Mimi and Michael weren't too suspicious by that.

Mimi and Michael looked at Koushiro. Koushiro shrugged as well. "I don't think they saw Willis' partner." Koushiro vaguely lied. They didn't believe that Augmon claimed to see Willis' partner, just a similar digimon, however he and Koushiro have believed Augmon's story.

"Come on I'll show you the balcony. We don't use it much, but we thought it would be a good idea especially with Tentomon." Taichi led the way. Koushiro stayed in the hall in front of the bathroom staring into the room. Taichi saw that he was deep in thought when he turned back to see if he was going to join them. He decided to let him be for a minute. He led Mimi and Michael into their room and out onto the balcony. It wasn't much so there was nothing really out there, but he really enjoyed having it and not just because of Tentomon.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Mimi looked around studying the small area. "Mind if I decorate this too? It needs a table and chairs. Different lighting."

"Not at all." Taichi smiled. He didn't think Mimi could do any harm to the balcony. Although he was still a little worried about the bathroom, would Mimi drag them around to different stores to look at stuff, for weeks?

Koushiro joined them on the balcony bring the bottles of wine with him to refill everyone's glass. They stay on the balcony as the sunset. Mimi hugged onto Michael's arm, resting her head on Michael's shoulder, looking at the little view that they had. Taichi put his arm around Koushiro again. Koushiro touched Taichi's hand briefly, but then took a sip of the wine he had in that hand. They talked lightly about old things again. Like silly things they had done in college. Some of the stories they told were stories that everyone already knew. Some were stories that were newly remembered. Some were stories that had changed over time and wasn't quite true.

After the sunset, Taichi said he was going to start dinner. Michael came with him inside to check on the kids. It was just in time because Mimi decided it was the time to fill Koushiro in on what she had planned which was probably one of the few times that someone talked over his head.

When dinner was ready, Michael went to 'save Koushiro from Mimi' while Taichi dished the meal to the children and digimon. Then he set the rest of the food in the middle of the table for them to take as they wanted to.

"…and Michael will help take down the wall and we'll put a brick feature. That wall is shared with the living room and it will look fantastic on both sides." Mimi finished as they came into the room.

"When am I doing all of this?" Michael asked although he didn't seem upset about being volunteered.

"Maybe you can start tomorrow," Mimi said as a joke. Michael laughed at that.

Since they had more guest than normal Taichi had put a leaf in the table so that it was longer. There was another leaf for the table, but it made the table too big for the room. The children and digimon sat on the side closest to the bathroom and main part of the house. Koushiro sat at the end of the table and Taichi sat beside him with Kei sitting next to him. Mimi and Michael sat across from Taichi. Michelle sat on the other side of her father with Tentomon at the other end next to her.

During the meal they spoke mostly about work and updating on family. It was comfortable. Michelle told Taichi about living in New York and her friends. Kei was quiet during the meal because he was still shy around the new people, but after dinner he seemed to warm up and  
wanted to tell Mimi everything cool about his Uncles' apartment, since she was still talking about plans. She carefully listened to everything he liked about it. Augmon went into the guestroom when he finished the meal with Tentomon to play video games. Michelle and Kei followed them after a while.

Taichi opened a second bottle of wine and the adults went into the living room. They talked late into the night sharing stories of their adventures. A few times the kids and digimon would join them, only to go back into the spare bedroom to play more games. Eventually, though the kids fell asleep Michelle lying on one end of the couch and Kei at the other end. Tentomon and Augmon were watching a movie in their room. Mimi was sharing an armchair with Michael. She was sort of sitting next to him with her legs across his and her feet on the foot stool. Taichi was stretched out on the two-seater. He had an arm around Koushiro's shoulder again. Koushiro didn't mind at all anymore and even had a hand on Tai's thigh.

"It's great seeing you two." Mimi smiled brightly. "I know Michael told you that we didn't want people knowing we were in town just in case, but I doubt I could have gone three weeks without seeing you. Oh and Jyou. I'll probably have to see him too."

"Jyou's great." Koushiro agreed. "He and Jun just had their first daughter. First, girl in his family. She's adorable."

"His brothers have kids though?"

"All sons. This was even _their_ last try." Koushiro pulled up a picture on his phone to show Mimi. It was a picture of Jyou, Jun their three sons and their new daughter.

"Oh my look how gorgeous. Who would have thought Jyou would make such pretty children." Mimi joked of course because Jyou had grown into his looks. "Michael look."

"Looks like we'll be taking a trip to see them as well." Michael reassured. "So his brothers all have four kids?"

"Shin has six and Shuu has three all boys." Koushiro replied.

"Michael you don't understand. When I first went to summer camp I wouldn't dream of talking to guys like Izzy, Jyou or even Tai, I didn't understand those jock types. But after being in the digital world, I don't know what I would have done without them. I thought Matt was cool, but he would have just blown me off if it wasn't for the rest of the guys."

"Matt had issues then." Taichi agreed. "Plus, his little brother was there and that was his main concern."

"But he even abandoned Takeru after a while." Mimi reminded.

Taichi shrugged. "We were all just kids though so we didn't know what we were doing."

"Well you pretended like you did and Izzy figured it out eventually." Mimi handed the phone back to Taichi. "I love all you guys, but I think we all had different people that we were close to."

"That's for sure. I talk to you, Jyou and Iori regularly. Ken, Miyaoi and I talk sometimes, but I don't know when the last time I talked to Takeru or Matt." Koushiro agreed.

"You still talk to Daisuke and Matt, right?" Mimi looked at Taichi.

"I still talk to those two and Sora." Taichi replied. He didn't mention Hikari because she was his sister so it was obvious that they still talked. Also, he didn't want to talk about Hikari because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his disappointment in her.

"I can't believe you still talk to Sora." Mimi sounded surprise. "She got to be such a bitch."

"Oh, she's not that bad. She was moody when she was younger." Taichi responded. It was no secret that Mimi and Sora weren't as close as they were in High School and never as close as most of the others.

"Oh stop defending her. She was especially cruel to you guys." Mimi's voice was hard and tough which Taichi thought she probably used when she worked.

"I guess," Taichi shrugged. "But we're over it." Taichi looked over at Koushiro. Koushiro was looking away from them at least somewhat uncomfortable if not completely. Taichi wrapped his free arm around his waist pulling him slightly closer hoping that it would help.

"Um…" Mimi looked guilty. "How's Iori?"

"Oh he's terrific. He took over the kendo academy." Taichi supplied nudging Koushiro. "I'm trying to get Hikari to sign off on the forms so Kei can join. He needs it with all that energy."

Koushiro voice sounded forced when he added to the conversation. "He's newly engaged. You'll probably miss the announcements."

"He is!?" Taichi looked at Koushiro. "You're serious."

"Yes. He proposed to Noriko last weekend." Koushiro looked a little more relaxed now. "He said it was their anniversary and he took her out to where they went on their first date. He proposed on the ferries wheel."

"Ahh! He's so sweet." Mimi blushed. "I met her before right?"

"Probably, they've been dating for a while." Koushiro couldn't remember if Mimi met her, at least as Iori's girlfriend.

"When are you two going to get married?" Mimi asked.

"Um, Mimi that's a little personal." Michael reminded she gave him a nonsense look.

"Well, I already think we are." Koushiro looked at Taichi. He nodded his agreement. "But you'll be invited if we ever exchange vows."

"Vows! I just want to go to the party!" Mimi laughed.

Taichi nodded. "We never thought about that, we should exchange vows Kou just so we can party."

"I'll take you up on that, but only if that means we get a bunch of wedding gifts." Koushiro looked at Taichi his demeanor much better then a few minutes ago.

"Presents? We get presents?" Taichi looked up at Mimi. "I think you might have us."

"Oh stop it guys." Mimi sighed. She knew when she pushed too much.

"If it makes you feel better I'll let you go through my closet and throw out old stuff and create a whole new wardrobe for me." Taichi offered, although it was probably the wine talking.

"Don't tempt me Taichi." Mimi warned.

Koushiro laughed at Mimi and Taichi. "We promise to tell you when we decide to exchange vows." Taichi didn't think it would be soon anytime because they couldn't get married in Japan.

"All I ask." Mimi smiled sipping on her wine.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 3

Pairings: Taichi/Koushiro, Augmon, Tentomon, Kei, Hikari/Kota (Sorta), Cherubmon

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Just so you know, no bashing is intended! I may or may not have referenced a few other pop culture references in this one! But why not the story was just begging for it.

* * *

Hikari found it difficult to unlock the door with her part friend part date, Kota, distracting her. It had started at the bar with flirting, and light kissing. Then as they made their way back to the apartment, cutting across the park, they paused to kiss harder, longer. They started touching, just hair first grabbing fistfuls as they kissed heatedly. Then, there was touching, rubbing, arms, legs, sides. Anything they could touch, as they stumbled into the street still kissing. They made it into the elevator, but Hikari wasn't really sure how. Then, they stayed inside for ten minutes rutting against each other. Hikari barely noticed when the door opened and a girl shuffled and pushed the button for her floor. The girl stared at the ground looking distinctly uncomfortable. So, Hikari pulled away just enough to tap the button to her floor. She tilted her head back letting Kota kiss at her neck. She waited, barely patiently for their floor.

Then she managed to pull away enough to get them down the hallway. She had pulled out her keys, but while she had been fumbling in her purse, Kota started touching her again. She fumbled with the door as his fingers slid under the elastic of her panties, and touched her. She shuttered. He started to kiss her again. She kissed back pressing into the door. She pushed up against the finger for a moment trying to get close to climax. When she realized it was not going to be enough, she pulled away once again. "Hold on." Hikari turned back to the door and opened it quickly. She stumbled over the threshold as she kicked off her shoes. Kota followed her inside and reached down to pull her shirt up over her head and tossing it down. They stumble through the hallway in the dark removing the rest of their clothes and distracting them as careless as her shirt.

"Not the bedroom!" Hikari steered him away. She led him over to the couch. She slipped on to it spreading her legs for him and trying to look coy, in the dark.

"Oh awesome." The guy replied moaning. He slipped between her legs and pressed her into the couch.

She liked guys that were bigger than she was. She liked it when they could envelope her. She liked to pretend it was because it made her feel safe and protected, but she knew that while she liked those things. She also liked the feeling of vulnerability. She liked knowing that she had no control. So when he moved her around so that she was on her elbows with one knee on the couch and one foot on the ground. She groaned. And when he slapped her ass as he drove into her, she let out a squeal and then moaned. She begged him for more.

He turned her around and picked up her leg and wrapped it around his waist. She lifted the other around his other hip locking her ankles together around him. Then he was completely in charge. He used his strength and power to bring her to climax. The first one of that night.

The second one came when he put her back on the couch and spread her wide open. He rubbed her clit as he entered her again. He continued to pound away at her. She had her head back against the couch with her eyes closed tight. She had her mouth open gasping soft gasps until she came just as he shot his load into her.

* * *

"For a kid that was running around all day, he couldn't even wait to get home to fall asleep?" Augmon asked as he, Koushiro and Taichi climbed the stairs to the apartment. Tentomon hovered overhead and Taichi carried Kei. They had spent most of the day out at the pier. They played games for prizes and rode on the Ferris wheel.

Taichi had convince Koushiro to come out with them and relaxed. They had yet to find any information about what happened. Taichi was growing less concerned by the day. He thought if something bad was happening then Koushiro's tests would have shown that already. Koushiro had said that the brush with the possible fourth world could have very little effect. If that was the case then, Koushiro research on the fourth world would be minimal and he would only be able to concluded if it existed and nothing else. So Taichi was able to convince him to come out and to work on that fourth world when Taichi didn't have the day off.

It had been fun for all of them everyone was a little exhausted. Taichi could wait to put Kei down and crawl into be with Koushiro. Tomorrow was Monday and Taichi felt the twinge of dread that always showed up on Sunday nights.

"That's just how little kids are Augmon. They have so much energy they play really hard and fast, but that makes them tired. They don't realize they're tired usually and they keep going, but then since he had to sit on the train he was forced to relax and so he fell asleep." Taichi explained in a hushed voice.

"The movement of the train also helped." Koushiro replied. He was carrying their leftovers, a large stuffed dog, and a balloon.

"Oh kind of like the baby digimon." Tentomon took the keys from Koushiro to help him unlock the apartment door. He could see well in the dark so he was able to get the light in the hallway on for the humans who couldn't. "Uh…whose shoes are these?"

"Looks like Kari's home." Koushiro glanced at the shoes. "I'm going to check my computer."

"Alright. I'll just put him down." Taichi said seeing that Hikari had a guest and all their clothes were on the floor he brought Kei into his and Koushiro's bedroom. Even though, he had been looking forward to spending the night with Koushiro he didn't know what he would find in their guestroom. He would rather Kei sleep in their room than find out.

On his way to their computer room, Koushiro noticed the pieces of clothing led to the living room and not to the guestroom. He paused looking inside the room. The lights from the city spilled into the room and Koushiro could make out a mass on the couch. He sighed although no one heard. He went over to the couch to hopefully get Hikari and her date to move into the other room. He couldn't much see Hikari, but there was some brown hair and a light colored arm that he could make out, but the majority of the mass on the couch was the date. Koushiro reached down and shook the date's shoulder. "Hey guys, let's get you up and into the bedroom." He said evenly. It frustrated him to see Hikari like this, but Taichi always took it so much harder. Koushiro knew that he had to be the strong one for him.

The date instead of waking slow and groggily or drunk and happily, jolted up after only a moment and swung wildly. Koushiro was not prepared for this and was hit in the jaw, then the eye and finally in the stomach. Koushiro stumbled back away from the date and held his arms up to protect himself. He did not want to fight back because he knew the guy was drunk so he might overreact even more. Plus, Koushiro's head was already spinning from being hit before. He decided that putting distance between them was the safest option.

Tentomon quickly flew in from behind Koushiro. He stopped the man from doing anything else by wrapping his arms and legs around the date. Obviously, not feeling like he should use an attack on a human.

"Ahh!" The guy started screaming and swearing loudly clawing at Tentomon's hard shell and trying to get him off. Hikari woke up from that and Taichi was in the room instantly.

Koushiro lowered his hands and watched Tentomon passively not trying to get him off. Tentomon was meant to protect him and Koushiro was not going to stop him.

Hikari blinked up at the scene. "What?"

Taichi hurried over touching Koushiro's shoulder and putting his other hand on his arm. He had not seen what happened, but seeing Koushiro hunched over frightened him. "Are you alright?"

Koushiro nodded although he looked a bit shaken.

Taichi turned on the dated. "Alright, it's time for you to go." Taichi grabbed the guy by the collar. Tentomon pulled away from the guy flying back a little, but keeping close to Taichi.

The man stared at Tentomon with wide eyes and complete fright. "What the hell is that?"

"Don't worry about it. It's time for you to go." Taichi said. He let go of the guy's collar. He started to usher him to the front door. Augmon and Tentomon followed Taichi's progress.

"Ok, ok just keep that thing away from me. Hikari let's get out of here," The man said putting distance between him and the digimon. Taichi looked at Tentomon and Augmon who both backed off slightly. Taichi felt concerned about this. What had happened to make the digimon so cautious with this guy?

"Hikari's fine. You on the other hand need to leave." Taichi opened the front door for him and herded him out towards the stairs. Augmon and Tentomon stayed waiting at the door watching the whole time.

The man looked worried for a moment about Hikari, but when he looked around Taichi at the door he saw the digimon. His eyes widened in fear again and he quickly jumped back. "Right, I'm out of here." Then he ran down the stairs faster than Taichi thought was possible with the guy. Taichi heard him trip on the landing followed with some swearing, and then he heard more running.

He waited until he couldn't hear any more footfalls before turning back to the digimon. "Tentomon, will you follow him and make sure he actually leaves the building. I'll leave the patio door unlocked for you."

"Got it." Tentomon flew down after the date staying in the shadows this time.

Taichi didn't say anything to Augmon as he went inside making sure to lock the apartment door. Then he detoured into his room to unlock the patio door for Tentomon. He went back into the living room to find out what happened. Hikari stumbled passed him, wrapped up in the throw-blanket that went over the back of the couch, into the bathroom.

Augmon flinched when she shrieked about the toilet. "It's okay, Hikari. You can use Tai's bathroom." Augmon ran after her.

Taichi shook his head and walked over to Koushiro. Koushiro had not moved at all. He still had an arm around his stomach and he was gently touching one of his eyes. Taichi felt even more scared now than before. He put his arms around Koushiro, pulling him into his arms and holding him tight. Koushiro turned into his arms burrowing his face into Taichi's neck. He let out a little choked sobbing sound.

"Hey, hush. He's gone. It's okay." Taichi felt his gut drop when he felt Koushiro clutch the back of his shirt. He felt Koushiro shaking and shuttering. "Baby what happened."

"I didn't do anything." Koushiro his voice was shaky and quiet. "This is _our_ home. I want to feel safe. I couldn't even hit back. He was so drunk." He held tight on to Taichi.

Taichi almost pulled away so that he could look Koushiro in the eye. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Taichi had only heard the guy screaming because of Tentomon. He didn't know that he had hit Koushiro, but that explained Tentomon's reaction. It made Taichi's blood boil a little. That guy was long gone, but Hikari was not. She was the one that brought him here and Taichi was going to talk to her. He could deal with all the other things she was doing, but he wouldn't stand for this. If Hikari wanted to get drunk and mess around she could do it at her own apartment.

When Taichi and Koushiro had first started to date it had not always been easy. So many friends, strangers and acquaintances had shared their hatred for them. Taichi always fought against it and it was not long before people learned to stop. Koushiro on the other hand, just let it happened. He preferred to look the other way instead of fighting it. So the hatred and anger continued.

Taichi held on to him trying to calm Koushiro down. It wasn't fair that all the hatred for them was always directed at Koushiro never at Taichi. Koushiro was always one to just let it happen. Deciding that he was the better person by not fighting, after all he was smarter than that, right? Yet it affected Koushiro putting a fear in him. Their home had always been a safe haven for him. Even though, this situation wasn't necessarily about hatred it still unnerved Koushiro. He didn't want to be afraid in his own home.

"Tai! Tai!" Hikari screamed in a tone that had both Taichi and Koushiro running. Kei was up too and Augmon was already in their bathroom, the one connected to the master bedroom. The bathroom was dark except for the nightlight and the light from the street that spilled in from the bedroom.

"What is it?" Taichi asked.

Koushiro was already looking at what was across from Hikari. Cherubimon stared at them through the mirror. It was the dark version of the Cherubimon. "What is he doing there?" Hikari asked.

"Mommy?" Kei scooted past Augmon and his uncles to his Mom. Hikari picked him up without looking away from the Cherubimon.

Koushiro reached forward to touch the glass. "It is unusual to have a reflection in the dark."

"That's not a reflection." Taichi scooted closer to his little sister who was in the main part of the bathroom.

Koushiro nodded. "That's a good point. People use to think that mirrors were a window into other dimension. I wonder if…" He touched the solid glass and nothing unusual happened except Cherubimon tilted his head. Koushiro tapped on the glass a few times. The glass started to ripple a little at his touch at least visibly it rippled Koushiro didn't feel the ripple. Like it was only happening on the other side of the glass.

"Be careful." Taichi winced as Koushiro continued. He was the one with courage, but that didn't mean that he necessarily liked it when other people put themselves in danger.

"I need to check my computer." Koushiro backed up from the mirror towards the door, but not wanting to take his eyes off of the mirror.

Cherubimon opened his mouth large and wide. Taichi grabbed Hikari and Koushiro and ducked below the sink just in case something dangerous came out of it. They kept an eye on what they could see of Cherubimon. Augmon stood near them looking at Taichi for instruction. Cherubimon's voice that rang in the room or in their heads.

_The portal will open in 5 days._

"The portal will open?" Taichi spoke out loud.

"What does that mean?" Hikari looked between her brother and Koushiro.

"I have to get my computer." Koushiro jumped up and ran out of the room.

Taichi stayed with his sister and nephew on the floor of the bathroom. He stared at Cherubmon, he knew he would have to be attentive in case anything happened while Koushiro was gone.

"Tai aren't you going to do something?" Hikari begged. Taichi glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't fully take his gaze off of Cherubmon. "What are you waiting for?"

Taichi didn't know how to explain to her that even though he hadn't lost any of his courage he was more reluctant to place himself or his family in danger by doing so. He needed more reassurance, more grounding. That's what Koushiro did for him. He had answers. He let Tai know when it was safe to be brave. Since he was unable to explain that to her he decided he would have to do something. He straightened up so that he was more level with Cherubmon. He spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "Portal? What do you mean?"

Cherubmon became still for a moment. Then slowly with great difficulty, Cherubmon turned his head to look down on Taichi. He could probably see Hikari and Kei on the floor behind him. Cherubmon's mouth began to open wide and a bright glow began to form, but before the attack could be released the mirror went dark, unable to reflect anything in the dark room.

Taichi, Hikari and Kei stayed where they were on the floor until Koushiro came running back in. "Where'd he go?"

"He was going to say more, but then he disappeared," Hikari explained.

"A faulty connection, interesting." Koushiro sat down on the floor next to them and opened his laptop.

Taichi and Hikari look at Koushiro as he started working. After a few minutes, of his typing Hikari turned to her brother. "I'm putting Kei to bed." Taichi nodded silently. Kei was still in her arms and his head was on her shoulder. He had wide eyes and they looked at the mirror without blinking. Hikari stood up with Kei in her arms. When she reached the door, she paused and said, "Thanks Tai."

Taichi nodded he stood up after her and turned on the light in the bathroom since. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do right now. Koushiro normally let him do something, but that would mean Koushiro would have to stop what he was doing to explain it to Tai. He knew that might be more burdensome than help. He went back out into the apartment to make sure that the front door was locked. Then, he went into the kitchen to see if there were any dishes or anything to do. There wasn't of course, Koushiro didn't let dishes sit. But, Taichi ran a towel over the counters to make sure they were clean. Then he went into the living room. The clothes that had been in there and the hallway were gone and the throw, Taichi suspected was still with Hikari. He looked at the cushions on the couch before deciding that he better wash them. He unzipped the sleeves of the couch and put them in the wash. After that he straightened the pillows he went to check on Hikari and Kei.

He always checked on Kei when he stayed over, but when Hikari was staying over as well, he usually let them be. However, because of Cherubmon he was felt extra protective. Since, he wasn't sure how he could help Koushiro he felt like at least he could be helpful to his sister and nephew.

When he reached the door it was cracked open slightly and Hikari was lying on the bed with Kei. She was rubbing his forehead and whispering to him. "Everything is fine. You don't need to be afraid. Everyone here will take care of you." Even though, when Tai looked closely, he though Kei might be fast asleep. His eyes were completely closed and he didn't seem to be moving. If Kei wasn't asleep he was nearly there.

Tai stayed at the door for only a moment, but turned around instead of offering his help. In the end, Taichi always knew that it didn't matter how many times Kei stayed with him; Hikari would always be his mom. He couldn't replace her. Even though, she sometimes shucked her responsibilities, Kei would always pick her first. In some ways, that hurt Taichi to know, but in others it made him feel relieved.

After he left his sister and nephew alone, Taichi made sure that the balcony door was closed and locked, even though he didn't think that someone would climb up their building just to get into their apartment, Taichi felt safer knowing it was locked. Then, he got ready for bed.

When he was finished he stood in the bathroom door watching Koushiro as he worked. It always amazed him to see just how smart Koushiro really was, but sometimes like now, he realized how beautiful Koushiro was when he was really in his element. When Koushiro was deeply concentrating and surrounded by knowledge he glowed faintly with energy. "Koushiro," he said after a long moment. Koushiro looked up at him quickly. Even though, sometimes Koushiro would become so entrenched that he was oblivious to everything around him, sometimes he was so fill with knowledge that he was hyper aware of everything around him. So he sometimes would surprise Taichi by responding right away. "Can I help?"

Koushiro looked down at his laptop and rubbed the keys thoughtfully. "Not right now. I'll let you know when, but until then I want you ready and rested." He looked up at Taichi with his deep dark eyes.

Taichi squatted next to him on the floor. "Okay, I'll go to bed, but I don't want you staying up all night either."

At first Koushiro didn't reply to that, but Taichi knew that Koushiro was weighting what Taichi had just said. Taichi knew that Koushiro was aware that if he worked himself into a stupor that he wouldn't be any use to them either and although this knew piece to their puzzle was interesting, Koushiro couldn't let it compromise him for the next piece. "If I'm not in bed after a while, come get me alright?" Taichi agreed. Taichi touched Koushiro's cheek and drew him up for a kiss. Koushiro returned the kiss genuinely, but once Taichi pulled away Koushiro was back to work.

Taichi shook his head and smiled to himself. He stood up and went to bed. Tentomon looked at him concern deep in his eyes. "Let him be for a bit, I'll bring him to bed later."

"Thanks Tai," Tentomon looked relieved. He laid down in his usual spot to the left of Koushiro's pillow. Augmon liked to pretend that he liked to sleep to the right of Taichi, but generally he ended up lying across Taichi and Koushiro's calves.

Taichi had trouble sleeping when Koushiro wasn't in the bed, but eventually he was able to with the comfort of the digimon in the room and the soft sound of Koushiro's typing coming from the bathroom. He woke up with his arms around Augmon's head and Augmon's head snuggled into his chest. As a kid Taichi had woken up in that position every day Augmon was around, but it was unusual as an adult. It was still completely dark in the room, except the bathroom light was on. Taichi sat up, worried that Koushiro was sick or something, but then remembered what happened earlier. Either way he had to get up and bring Koushiro back to bed, but at least Koushiro wasn't sick.

Taichi was careful as he crawled off the bed so that he didn't wake the digimon. He was surprised, to see Koushiro hunched over with his head lolled towards his left shoulder, asleep. It hadn't occurred to him that he didn't hear Koushiro typing anymore. Taichi carefully took Koushiro's computer and set it on the dresser in their bedroom. He didn't do anything to turn it off in case it was doing something that couldn't be interrupted.

Taichi returned to the bathroom. He sat down on the tile next to Koushiro. He reached forward and gently brought Koushiro's into his arms letting his head rest on his shoulder. He gently brushed the hair from his eyes. "Kou? Kou?" Taichi spoke softly hoping to lure Koushiro awake just enough to get him to bed, but not enough for Koushiro to remember the trip in the morning. He didn't want Koushiro awake enough to start thinking about the current situation again. He knew Koushiro needed to sleep. He had to recharge. Koushiro admitted that several times in school he had made himself sick with exhaustion because he had been working nonstop. Koushiro bashfully told Taichi that he needed Tai around to let him know when he was working too hard. His actual words were: _Taichi you're my_ _light_. Knowledge was his passion, but there was a dark side to it that he knew all too well. It took everything away from him, at times even his curiosity! He had said that Tai was the one to guide him back whenever he became lost. He said that sometimes it felt like Taichi guarded his curiosity, protected it, because it always returned when Taichi was around. So Taichi took this duty seriously.

Koushiro responded after a moment and blearily looked at Taichi. "Mm Tai, let me sleep."

"Kay that's what I'm going to do, but we have to get back to bed," Taichi reassured standing carefully and bringing Koushiro with him. Koushiro leaned heavily against him, but he was able to shuffle to the bed with Taichi. He yawned and was nearly out when his head hit his pillow. Yet when Taichi lied down, Koushiro scooted closer to him, until he was the one laying with his head against Taichi's chest. Taichi yawned too and put his arms around Koushiro's head closing his eyes. "Love you."

"Mm," Koushiro mumbled back, but he was already in another deep sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I think I probably won't post again until Monday!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 4

Pairings: Taichi/Koushiro, Augmon, Tentomon, Kei, Hikari, Mimi, Michelle

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Just so you know, no bashing is intended! I'm not sure I hundred percent like all of this chapter, but I believe it is necessary though it looked different in my head.

The next morning Taichi found his sister running out the door. Taichi grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find, Kota. I have to apologize for my rude brother." Hikari used Taichi's hand on her arm to balance so she could put her shoes on. "I can't believe you kicked him out last night."

"He hit Koushiro!" Taichi shook his head. The reason for throwing Kota out was not really important, because it was true that he was so drunk that he probably had no idea what happened. Taichi knew people acted poorly when drinking as he was guilty of bad behavior himself. However, he had every right to throw the guy out after his behavior. It was in no way rude. However, at the moment Taichi couldn't care less about that kid. He was more concerned with Hikari. "What about Kei? You just can't leave him here?"

"You'll take care of him, won't you?" Hikari asked, barely.

Taichi glared at her. He would always take care of Kei. He was just a little boy and he was so adorable too. He deserved to be happy and loved. Hikari knew that and was taking advantage of that. "He's your son. Kou and I don't mind watching him. We don't. But you could at least give us a little warning! If I hadn't woken up you'd leave without telling us! And we've had him for three days already! You didn't even call to check on him."

"I knew you were taking care of him. I told Mantarou to drop him off here." Hikari sighed.

"That's not the point! You can't just assume we can watch him every week! We might make plans!" Taichi swore. He knew that they would be unlikely to make plans when it was Hikari's week with her son because they knew how much she relied on them. At first, she took full responsibility of Kei, but lately it had gotten worse. Then, over the last few months, they had started taking care of him the majority of the time.

"I'm sorry Tai! I want to live my life. I'm young, _okay_? And it's your fault I had him so early anyway. So you should take responsibility." Hikari tried to pull away from her brother, but he held on. "Tai you're hurting me."

"My fault?" Taichi looked bewildered. He let go of Hikari more because of the shock than her whining.

"Yes. If all of you hadn't been so keen on me and Takeru getting together, then I wouldn't be so messed up. I thought it was normal to go through a relationship where the guy doesn't touch you or even kiss you! So I wasn't prepared when Mantarou started treating me like a real woman!" Hikari yelled. "So it's your fault and I have to go."

Taichi watched her storm away from him and slam the door behind her. "That was my fault? Hey wait Kari! I never…" He followed after her, but was cut off in the hall when he ran into Mimi and Michelle.

"Mimi!" Taichi forgot that Mimi and Michelle were coming over so that Mimi could show off the designs that she had for their apartment.

"Did you forget that I was coming?" Mimi put her hands on her hips. Michelle did the same thing.

"Hey don't give me that look. This is why I'm dating a guy!" A joke on how guys didn't care if you forgot an anniversary or holiday. Though Koushiro was more likely to do that than Taichi, Taichi had been bad at that sort of thing when he had dated girls in high school. Taichi opened the door to their apartment. "Did you see Hikari?"

"She ran by us. She stopped and said hi, but then you started yelling? What's going on?" Mimi took off her coat. It really wasn't cold out, but the coat looked nice. "Since you're not ready you can make us breakfast."

"Fine." Taichi laughed.

"Mr. Tai can I play with Augmon and Tentomon?" Michelle asked.

"Sure. I think they're in the living room playing video games." Taichi glanced down the hall and could just make out the corner of the television, it was on. Michelle ran down the hall and into the living room.

"She loves digimon. Betamon told her next summer that we could visit the nursery and see if there are any partners for her." Mimi smiled.

Koushiro stuck his head out of the computer room. "Is she gone…oh hi Mimi." Koushiro rubbed at his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, one was black from where he had been hit, and he had bags under both of them. Taichi frowned he probably should have made Koushiro stay in bed with him that morning. He had gotten up before dawn and began working again. He had barely disturbed Taichi, but it was enough that Taichi could have pulled him back to bed.

"We're going shopping today." Taichi explained.

"I remember." Koushiro yawned. "I'll just get dressed."

"Great I'm making breakfast." Taichi smiled. He still had to get dressed too, but he could do it later he didn't want to be rude to their guests. Koushiro stretched and shuffled into their bedroom closing the door. "Okay breakfast."

"Okay now I want to know what's going on. Why did Hikari leave in a hurry? Why is Koushiro a walking dead?" Mimi asked.

"Hikari brought her date over last night and had s-e-x on our couch. We found them laying there. I went to put Kei down in our room, and that guy hit Koushiro. Tentomon was pissed. I sent the guy packing. Now, Kari's mad that I kicked him out." Taichi explained. It was the truth and enough of a story that Mimi would think that there was nothing else too it. So he was able to completely leave out the fact that Cherubimon showed up in their mirror too.

"She's mad that you kicked out a guy who punched your boyfriend?" Mimi looked shocked and angry. "I would kick out a guy that punched Michael!"

"Well he was drunk, so I can understand the hitting, especially because he was startled out of a sleep. Though it still pisses me off and believe me I haven't forgotten it. However, that wasn't what why Hikari was leaving in such a rush. I sort of grilled her on what she has been doing for the last three day." Taichi lowered his voice. He blushed Hikari's actions typically made him upset, but when he had to explain them to other people they embarrassed him. He didn't share such details with very many people, and he didn't go out of his way to tell Mimi about what was going on with her either. However, he wasn't going to blantly lie to Mimi about it either. She was a good friend to all of them and he trusted her.

Taichi let out a breath of hot steam. There was nothing he could do about it now, so he just wanted to drop the conversation. He could worry himself into the grave or he could get on with the day. "Ok so breakfast. Scrambled eggs or fried?"

"Oh Tai did you forget how I liked my eggs?" Mimi pouted.

"No, I didn't. I just wanted to make sure." Taichi pulled out the ingredients and the pan. He started heating it up.

"We actually don't have to go out. I brought all the designs here. You have to approve them. If you need to see a color scheme in real lighting, then we can take a trip and have a look-see," Mimi said she paused and made a face. "What is that sound?"

Taichi stopped what he was doing and tilted his head trying to listen.

"Kei what are you doing?" Koushiro's voice came in from the hall.

"Uh…" Kei said. He was still too young to know how to lie, but it was obvious even though Taichi and Mimi couldn't see him that he had been caught doing something. "I'm moveding!"

"Moving? Where are you moving to?" Koushiro sounded puzzled. Taichi and Mimi looked at each other and Mimi waved him off to the hallway taking over at the frying pan.

In the hall, Kei had a rather large suitcase that belonged to Hikari, but stayed in their spare room most of the time. It had clothes hanging out of the zipper. Kei having been caught had guilty tears in his eyes. He was wringing his hands. Koushiro wasn't scolding him, so whatever Kei was doing, it was something that he thought was naughty. So that made Taichi suspicious and curious. "Daddy moveding away from home cause grandpapa and nana were shouting at him. I moveding away from here cause Uncle Tai was shouting about me."

"Uncle Tai and I don't want you moving away." Koushiro knelt down beside Kei. He pulled Kei's hand from the handle off the suitcase. "Hey let go for a second." Kei let go taking Koushiro's hand. Koushiro squeezed it. "Tai, do you have something to say?"

Taichi didn't realize that Koushiro had seen him. He stepped closer to the pair. Kei turned his head to look at him as he crouched down beside him. "Kei you don't need to move. You're always allowed to stay here even if we're yelling about you or at you."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Kei asked. He sniffed.

Koushiro squeezed his hand and put his other arm around Kei's shoulder. Kei moved closer to him, until he was almost in Koushiro's lap. Taichi smiled. "No. I'm not mad at you. I am sorry you heard me yelling about you, but I don't want you to leave. We don't want you to move."

"That's right. Who would play soccer with Uncle Tai except you and who would listen to my bedtime stories?" Koushiro wiped Kei's cheeks with his fingers. Kei wrapped his arms around Koushiro's neck and wouldn't let go. Koushiro stood after a minute. "Come on Miss Mimi made breakfast."

Taichi stood up too. He felt bad that his nephew heard him yelling. Koushiro would never say anything to Hikari about it that's why Taichi had to. He didn't like fighting with his sister, but Kei was just a little boy. Taichi thought he deserved better from her. He felt like it was his responsibility to say so.

Truth was he would rather have Kei live with Hikari. That would be ideal, but if she really didn't want to be a mom then he wished that she would just let them take complete responsibility. He was sure Mantarou would still want to have his time with Kei, but he and Koushiro would be fine taking Kei every other week. It was just the not knowing that bothered him. It had to be even more confusing for Kei.

Taichi followed them into the living room where Mimi was sitting with Michelle and the digimon. Their plates were on the coffee table. "We get to eat in the living room?"

"Just today." Koushiro set Kei on the floor next to the smallest plate.

"You look better." Mimi smiled at Koushiro. "That is good I want to drop by and surprise Jyou. You'll come right?"

"Of course." Koushiro bowed. He picked up the two remaining plates handing one to Taichi and sitting with him on the couch. The eggs weren't all that great, better than Mimi's cooking had ever been, but she was not the cook Taichi was. Taichi would rather eat his mother's health food than Mimi's eggs. When Koushiro told Mimi it was delicious Augmon gave him a strange look.

"Let me show you what I have." Mimi pulled out her laptop after breakfast was cleared and soaking in the sink. She began running some of her designs. She started talking about color, appeal and resale value. Taichi might have fallen asleep, because Koushiro elbowed him at least once.

"And…hey." Mimi frowned. "What's going on…?" She tapped a few buttons on her computer, but it had stopped working. Koushiro sat up and pulled the laptop out of her hands. He pulled up a dark screen and started putting codes in. "Izzy." Mimi rolled her eyes, but knew better than to try to stop Koushiro from whatever he was doing. At least he had waited until there was a problem before taking over her computer. "Hey there is that sound again!"

"What sound?" Taichi looked at Mimi. He thought the sound from earlier was Kei pulling the suitcase in the hall, but everyone was in the living room.

"Waves and I doubt you can hear the ocean from here!" Mimi looked at the television. "Do you have another TV on?"

"Maybe it's the air conditioning?" Taichi asked.

"Tai it's probably the dark ocean. Isn't that why Koushiro had us come over?" Augmon stood and walk over to Mimi. "I don't hear anything."

"Mimi, be careful," Taichi said looking at Koushiro who hadn't stopped what he was doing. Did he even hear Mimi?

"Ah ha! I knew you guys were up to something else last night! What's going on?" Mimi asked.

"I don't really know. Koushiro barely knows and so far he hasn't been able to explain much of it to me." Taichi sighed. "Maybe it's time that he tries, however can it wait until we get to Jyou's?"

"Fine, but you better…" Mimi grabbed her ears. "It's so annoying!"

"Which way is it coming from Mimi?" Tentomon flew over to them.

Mimi turned her head in a few directions then stood. "Come on, I'll show you." Taichi stood up. Michelle and Kei followed behind Taichi and the digimon, but Koushiro stayed in the living room. They went back into the bathroom, the one with the broken mirror. As they approached Taichi notice water flooding into the hall.

"Shit!" Taichi pushed forward having to shove hard into the bathroom door to get it to open. The water was up to his knees in the bathroom, before it rushed out into the hall. The water was coming from the pieces of the mirror still attached to the wall.

"Tai this is no longer going to be a cheap project." Mimi's eyes widened.

"You think?" Taichi gave Mimi a look. "Tentomon you broke the mirror can't you do something."

"Me! It was Augmon!"

"No, your attack hit the mirror too!" Augmon looked uncomfortable standing in the water even though now it was less then a few inches high. Taichi leaned down to pick Kei up in case it got higher quickly. Mimi took Michelle's hand.

"Um Tai!" Koushiro stumbled into the bathroom. He held up Mimi's computer water was now pouring from it. "My computer is doing it too. The other mirror is probably doing so as well."

"I'll check." Tentomon flew quickly out of the room.

Mimi took her computer. "Good thing all my work it backed up online."

"Don't worry Mimi. I don't think your computer is actually hurt. At least I hope it isn't. The floors in the apartment probably aren't so lucky. I think that if the portal is supposed to open in the dark ocean, than the world might be shifting to make room for the it, and making room means sending the overflow to our world or the digital world. Energy has to move around sort of equally. Water is a very busy element full of energy, so the water coming into our world isn't a surprise."

"If that world has to make room then what about our world?" Taichi asked.

"Oh don't worry about that. The Earth is surrounded by these worlds this is true, but Earth is only one small part of the bigger universe. Our universe is constantly, expanding, pushing matter into places that had nothing! So Earth and the universe will make room simply by expanding just like it always does. I've never been to the dark ocean, so I don't know its laws, but it may not have that option like our world does. The digital world may fair better then the dark ocean more like our own universe, but I haven't done extensive research on the larger universe."

Tentomon returned. "That mirror is flooding too."

"That's it I want Palmon and Betamon here now." Mimi looked at Koushiro.

"You better call Michael as long as our computers are leaking, I don't think we can get them here." Mimi pulled out her phone. "Yes!" Michelle smiled.

"So everyone up to visiting Jyou?" Taichi asked.

"Lead the way," Mimi said.

"We're going to have to tell everyone?" Koushiro looked at Taichi. He wasn't ready to tell everyone about what was going on because honestly he didn't know what was going on.

"We're just going over there for the afternoon. Mimi's in town and they have the new baby and maybe after dinner we'll let them know what is going on," Taichi explained.

They often went to Jyou's on Sunday's for a family meal. Jyou, his brothers and their families were always there. Shuu was married to Miyako's sister and so usually Miyako and her siblings were there as well. Daisuke showed up if he was in town and if he was there then Ken wasn't far behind. All of the digidestine, were always invited as well. So it was possible that at least five of them would be there today. Plus, Mimi was with them so it was a good chance to tell most what was going on. In fact, if enough people were present then the news would travel quickly to anyone left. As the leader, Taichi knew this was important and he also knew that they couldn't keep this a secret anymore. Hikari and Mimi were already aware of too much for them to wait any longer.

Koushiro sighed. "Well I hope that Miyako or Ken is there. Maybe they can help me figure something out."

"True, if either of them is there I'll make sure to give you some time to talk to them. The more information we can give everyone the better!" Taichi promised.

"Are you okay with that Mimi?" Koushiro asked when Mimi was off of her phone call.

"I think you should explain right away, but I know how you are Koushiro. If you need a little time then I will agree to that, but I will make sure that the two of you explain as much as you can by the end of the night," Mimi warned.

"Thanks Mimi." Koushiro smiled. "Jyou will want you to see their daughter and it might be difficult to talk to them right away anyhow."

"That's exactly why I'm giving you time." Mimi stood proudly. "I'm going to be gushing over their baby so much at first that I wouldn't be able to listen to you anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 5

Pairings: Taichi/Koushiro, Augmon, Tentomon, Kei, Hikari, Mimi/Michael, Michelle, Daisuke, Ken, Junko, Joichi, Jimon, Julia, Jyou/June, Shuu/Momoe, Hayato, Susumu, Kurou, Miyako, Yamato, Takeru, Shin, Shuu, Chizuru, Mantarou (I think I got everyone!)

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I think this chapter is juicier than some of the other ones. Sorry if I was too subtle with the past issues, but the story is long so I think everything should come out at the end at least for the most part. I don't think I've ever seen a Jyou/June pairing before, but I thought it was kind of funny since June kind of had a crush on a lot of the guys during the show, but she never met Jyou (as far as I saw) so I thought it could work if they met later on when she was a bit more mature.

* * *

They arrived at Jyou and June's after about a thirty minute taxi trip. Usually Taichi and Koushiro would take the train, but with so many people and digimon they thought it would be better to go straight there. Jyou and June lived in a home that was fairly big. Jyou was a doctor and June stayed at home taking care of their kids and nephews which was a big job since there were so many. Usually it was just Shuu's sons, but if Shin needed a sitter he knew who to turn to. The house had a small yard in the back and was sandwiched between two other homes. Even though, they were still technically in the city the area was old enough so as to have actual houses, but not too old to have been knocked down to put in an apartment complex. It was perfect for families who wanted an urban home without living on top of each other. Inside it was three stories and it was longer then it was wide, but the family made it work.

When Taichi rang the bell the group could hear excited rowdy boys inside. Shuu and Momoe along with their six sons were most likely there as their van was outside. So it wasn't really a surprise when the door didn't open. Koushiro sighed reaching out to try the handle with so many people coming and going on Sunday's the door was usually left unlocked. Sure enough it opened Taichi was the first to go inside. "Jyou? June?" He called as the others followed him inside Koushiro shutting the door behind them.

For a moment the seven of them stood around looking at each other. Taichi couldn't figure out which way the voices and noises were coming from so he felt a little weird exploring. But, standing in the front hall was no good either. So he led them into the main family room. It was a two step descent from the hall. In the family room there was dark carpet, homey couches and too many toys to count. In the center of the living room, Jyou and June's two older sons, Joichi and Junko were wrestling with Daisuke on the floor. From what Taichi could see Daisuke was losing. Ken was sitting on the couch, although faced away from them, Taichi still recognized him.

The family room was a large room that was shaped like a circle. There were five entrances into the room. One lead from the front door, another led to a staircase tucked into the side of the house. The stairs were also accessible from the front hall, but they were placed so far to the side that it was better to walk through the room. On each side of the entertainment center there were two smaller archways one led to a dinning room that was incredibly large. It had been extended over the years by Jyou and his brothers to accommodate their families and friends. The other one led to a small hall that had an office, a downstairs bath and a guest room that was used mostly for Gomamon. The last doorway led to the kitchen and from the kitchen there was a door to the yard.

"Hey guys look its Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke cried from the floor. It was quiet suddenly as the boys looked over at them. On the couch Jyou and June's youngest son, Jimon, peeked over the couch from Ken's side. "Get him!?"

"Aww Uncle Dai. We want to play with you," Jochi complained.

Junko stood up he was the oldest of Jyou's sons around seven. "Hi Taichi-san, Izzy-san. I'm going to let Mom and Dad know that you're here." He glanced silently at Mimi, but seemed uncertain.

"Go!" Jimon squealed and reached his hands for Tentomon who was hovering near Koushiro. "Go! Go!"

That got Taichi moving from the hall into the living room. "Junko, Joichi, Jimon this is Miss. Mimi and this is her daughter Michelle. Mimi is a friend out ours and your dad's."

"That's right Mimi is a good friend." Jyou cleared his throat coming in through the entrance that led to the kitchen from there to the yard. "Ji-chan that is Tentomon not Gomamon."

Jimon looked at Tentomon and then Augmon his eyes started to fill with big crocodile tears and he started crying loudly. "No Go! Go!" Ken put a hand on his back and rubbed gently. Jimon turned towards him hiding his face in Ken's shirt.

Jyou laughed lightly and then turned back to Taichi and his guests. "Mimi I didn't know you were in town!"

"Jyou!" Mimi squealed, coming back to herself she ran over to give him a hug like she had with Koushiro and Taichi the other day.

Kei took that moment to slide past the couch and join Joichi on top of Daisuke, "Ah Ya!" He jumped on Daisuke loudly.

Junko smiled. "Do you want to play Michelle?"

"Is it alright?" Michelle asked.

"Sure Uncle Daisuke's likes it," Junko explained. Then bragging he said, "He's on Toyko's soccer team you know. So he's use to it."

"Well…okay," Michelle agreed. The two of them ran over to help the younger boys wrestle Daisuke.

"Oh no!" Daisuke cried, "Tai-sempai help!"

Taichi looked at Koushiro. They silently agreed that while Mimi distracted Jyou and June that Taichi would take care of Daisuke and the kids to give Koushiro time to talk to Ken. Taichi picked Jimon up from the couch on the way to the yard. He was careful to make airplane noises while he flew Jimon in his arms. Daisuke spoke up, "Look Taichi's going outside. Let's get him." He managed to get free and chase after Taichi and the kids chasing after him.

Jyou led Mimi upstairs where June and the baby were. "I love what June's done with the decoration in the front hall," She said as they ascended the stairs.

Koushiro went to sit next to Ken on the couch. "It's good to see you and Daisuke together."

Ken nodded. "He's always traveling with the team so I like to spend time with him when he's home. I don't mind spending that time here." Ken smiled.

Koushiro smiled back he really didn't know the state of Daisuke and Ken's relationship. He wasn't sure anyone did. Taichi and he had discussed it, but they both didn't know. They thought that Daisuke and Ken could just be close like brothers or they could be more then that. However, there wasn't enough evidence for one or the other. Taichi and he agreed that what was going on was between them first and if they wanted to include other people they would.

"Well I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you about the Dark Ocean." Koushiro shifted uncomfortably. "I've noted some disturbances and I've been running tests on it for a few days, but most of them are still running."

Ken looked a little surprised, but he stood up and went into the other room. He brought his laptop back to the couch. He opened it. "I knew you weren't simply keeping an eye on the digital world. I would have kept an eye on that place otherwise, but you understand why I let you handle it?"

"You could have said something about that." Koushiro smiled. He knew that Ken was considered a genius even now after the darkspore was gone. Miyako was also as smart as them, but sometimes Koushiro forgot that he wasn't alone!

Ken looked sheepish. He quickly opened up his computer and started working on it. "So what do you think is going on?"

"I think the dark ocean's plane was touched by another world, which caused a leak," Koushiro explained. He moved over on the couch to look over Ken's shoulder. Augmon crawled onto the couch behind him. He wanted to see too.

Ken stopped typing looking up from his computer. "It's leaking?"

"Water has been pouring out of Koushiro's computer," Tentomon clarified. "Oh and the mirrors."

Ken looked at Koushiro. "It's actually leaking? Why do you think that is? What have you been keeping from us?"

"Not that much." Koushiro smiled sheepishly that time. "Anyway, I think it's leaking because when the other world hit it, it transferred some matter. In this world it wouldn't be a problem because here the universe expands so extra matter doesn't spill over into other worlds, just into the vastness of space; that might not be the case with the dark ocean. Besides, there is something else…" Koushiro trailed off because Ken's computer dripped water onto the floor. It was the only drop. The door between Earth and the Dark Ocean opened and pulled Ken, Koushiro, Tentomon and Augmon into the depths of its ocean. Ken's computer fell onto Jimon's stuffed walrus.

* * *

Taichi had finally helped Daisuke with their nephews and Michelle. Shuu and Momoe were sitting at a picnic table on the deck that was pressed against the house. The table wasn't used for its intended purpose. It mostly was a shelf for all of the boys' toys. The bench could still be used though and Momoe had cleared some space for a glass of lemonade. They were watching Taichi as he commanded his new soccer team. He and Daisuke had split the kids up five with Daisuke and five with Taichi. Daisuke didn't really think he needed to coach them. He just told the kids to have at the ball. Taichi was not delusional. He knew this wasn't a real team and that meant that he didn't give them any drills, but he did show them some plays, a few moves and he gave them vague positions to play. At least he gave the older kids positions. Jimon was too little to do anything, but run after the other boys.

Needless to say, despite Daisuke's star status Taichi's team was winning by two points, if they were keeping score. Momoe's older sons were actually on soccer leagues, but they looked more improved after five minutes with Taichi than they had after the year of soccer lessons.

Taichi didn't know the last time he felt so good about something. He knew that when he stopped playing soccer and took a job he was losing a big part of himself, but sometimes it was easy to forget that huge part. He had so many other things going. Actually, that wasn't true the last time he felt this good was two months ago when he had come over to Jyou's to celebrate Julia's birth. That time Daisuke and he just played goalie for each other. He had been over to Jyou's since and every time it made him happy, but there was something about soccer that amplified the emotion.

"And Hayato scores that's three up!" Taichi smiled at Daisuke. "You should give up you're never going to beat your senpai."

Daisuke grumbled. The boys laughed at him lightly. Everyone playing knew that Daisuke was a soccer star, except maybe Jimon, but most of the older boys knew that Daisuke rarely managed to best Taichi or Ken, not that Ken played soccer anymore. Daisuke never played too seriously in his sister's backyard, but he would admit to most people that although retire, Taichi, was still a great soccer player.

Taichi called his team over, Kei, Hayato, Michelle, Jimon, Susumu and Kurou left their positions and hurried over. "Let's give them a break, okay guys? Look Jyou's brought cookies." The kids seemed to agree. It was fun playing soccer sometimes, but it was also good to just goof around in the yard and be kids. Anyway, Daisuke's pouting it was starting to spoil their fun by that point.

"Tai." Mimi grabbed Taichi's arm and pulled him over she whispered to him, "Where did Izzy and Ken go?"

Taichi glanced towards the house, but Mimi shook her head. "Are the digimon gone too?"

"Yup." Mimi looked at him expectantly.

Luckily, Taichi's lack of response was cut off. Miyako was suddenly between them and hugging "Mimi!" She squealed. Mimi's excitement bubbled over and the girls were jumping around and hugging each other.

Taichi gulped and slid passed them. While he had been talking to Mimi, Miyako wasn't the only one that had arrived; Micheal was there, as well as Yamato. He had Takeru with him, but Takeru was trying to sneak into the house. Jyou's brother Shin and his three sons were there, but their mother wasn't. Also, Miyako's other sister, Chizuru, and her older brother, Mantarou, had arrived. Taichi glared at Mantarou he was slouched against the house and he looked about as hung over as Hikari probably was at that time. Taichi knew that Mantarou wanted to be a father even less than Hikari wanted to be a mother, but that didn't keep him from taking Kei when it was his turn. He wasn't a bad father when it was actually his turn to watch him, but he didn't have much of a job and his apathy towards his son when it wasn't his turn with him drove Taichi crazy. Like right at the moment Kei was holding onto Mantarou's arm and swinging lightly on his heals, trying to get Mantarou to see something, but Mantarou didn't seem to notice at all.

What was strange was Taichi hardly ever saw Yamato or Takeru at Jyou's, unless it was some occasion, like a reunion or Julia's birth. He couldn't remember ever seeing Miyako's other sister or brother there. It wasn't a bad thing, but Taichi was curious. Koushiro must be rubbing off on him.

The good thing about their being so many people around was that everyone had someone to talk to. Like Miyako was taking Mimi over to where Yamato and Michael were talking with Jyou. Monue was talking to her sister, Shuu and Shin. Daisuke was attempting to talk to Takeru. They stood at the edge of the deck, Takeru resting against the railing.

Taichi always felt bad for Takeru over the years he had been pushed to the edges of the group. Besides Iori, Taichi wasn't sure who Takeru still spoke with. It really wasn't his fault. After what had happened with him and Hikari, those two could hardly be in the same room together let alone speak civily. They had been great friends and the rift between them had been hard, and for Takeru it isolated him from support that he had really need. After Takeru's break up he began having issues with Yamato and Sora. Taichi and the others didn't really know the full story about what happened between the three of them, but it had been pretty bad. Taichi being close to Sora and Yamato probably knew the most about it, but he had been busy in college and then playing soccer in Milan. So he had missed the majority of the fighting to this day he wasn't sure how Yamato had finally patched things over with Takeru, though even that was pretty rocky at times. Takeru's parents had started dating when Takeru was in High School. Some of them were alright, but some of them didn't really care to have a snot nosed kid getting in the way. Plus it seemed as though until that point Takeru always had hope that his parents would get back together. So when they started to seriously date other people Takeru's hope started to wane. All of these problems on their own were bad, but having them happen at or around the same time had really taken a toll on Takeru. He had just fell into himself. He distanced himself from everyone and everything. None of the other digidestine ever blamed Takeru or took sides against him, but they had all been busy doing their own things and hadn't taken his side or tried to help him all that much. Since then, Takeru struggled when it came to finding trust and happiness. He said to Taichi that he didn't blame him or anyone not being around afterall a lot of they had been away at college or even out of the country. However, it still didn't keep Takeru for feeling the way he did. At this point no one really knew what they could do to help. Should they do anything?

Actually, the person that was closest to Takeru now was Taichi. He hadn't done anything to earn it, expect for treating Takeru just as he always had. Also, he had a few times, made an effort to call Takeru after getting off the phone with Yamato or Sora. Taichi was completely unaware that the gesture had such and impact on Takeru at the time or to this day. Whenever the group gathered, Takeru spent his time near Taichi or Iori. Taichi knew the Takeru and Yamato's relationship was still fine, but not when the group got together. Yamato was always interested in talking to people that Takeru didn't want to.

So seeing that Takeru was here, Taichi made his way over to him. Takeru looked up when he was about a foot away. "Tai." Takeru stood up a slight smile on his face. He was wearing a black and grey hat and his face looked thin and hollow. Taichi hugged the younger man when he reached him.

"Hey how come I didn't get a hug, Taichi!" Daisuke cried.

Taichi smiled at Daisuke's words. He liked the fact that he could tease Daisuke like thi. He had always kind of thought of Takeru as his own little brother. When they were in the digital world together there was a point were Yamato had separated from the group. Taichi stepped up and took over as the big brother. Since then he always had a soft spot for Takeru and continued to think of him as family. Hearing Daisuke's complaining, it made him think that maybe he had two little brothers. He held on to Takeru tight. "It's good to see you," He said quietly. "I finished reading your book." Taichi said ignoring Daisuke as he pouted.

"You read it?" Takeru smiled something he didn't do anymore.

"Well, Koushiro put it on my mp3 player and I listened to it on the way into work," Taichi corrected.

Takeru's smile didn't fade however, "But you really read it?"

"Of course I did. I really liked it." The book was on their adventures in the digital world. It was for young adults, but Taichi had more than one reason to read it. "When is the next one coming out?"

"Well, I'm trying to break out into the adult market," Takeru explained. He mostly worked with his father at the news studio. That wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to be an author. He did well with his first novel, but it had been critiqued harshly because it seemed too childish, the novel was actually about the events of their trip into the digital world, up until Angemon died.

"Too bad, looks like Daisuke will never be able to read your books." Taichi nodded. He understood how difficult it was to get and hold on to a career that he loved. At least by working at his dad's news studio Takeru was doing something in his field, unlike Taichi.

"Hey, I read his book!" Daisuke protested. He pouted even more; people often gave him a hard time because he wasn't always the brightest among them. However, it wasn't like he was an idiot. Daisuke was smarter than most of the people Taichi knew, just among the digidestine he was at the bottom of the barrel. Yet, Daisuke and Taichi share intiution which was an intelligence of its own, one that Koushiro said he never discounted though others might if they didn't understand what it was.

"Thanks Daisuke." Takeru smiled.

"Well what else am I suppose to do on a seven hour plane ride," Daisuke blushed slightly.

There were a few moments where the three of them fell silent. Taichi waited until he was sure that conversation was over. He still wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't want to appear to be rude, by changing the subject. "So, I didn't notice you guys come in, what's going on?"

"We were inside for a little while saying hi to Julia. We came outside right as you were showing Daisuke some mercy. I, honestly, don't know what was going on. Yamato insisted that I come here. Miyako has some big announcement and he said I had to come."

"Oh is that why her sister and brother are over?" Daisuke asked equally curious.

"Yeah. Honestly, the only reason why I agreed to come was I knew that Daisuke was in town this week. I figured that whatever this is, at least I could hang out with him and Ken," Takeru explained. Daisuke smiled brightly his pouting long forgotten.

"Where is Ken?" Daisuke asked.

"Koushiro had a technical question that he wanted to ask him. So I think they are probably still inside talking it over," Taichi explained. It was the truth, even if it wasn't the entire truth.

"That must be the most boring question in the history of everything." Daisuke looked sick at the thought. "I'm staying away."

"So Miyako thought she would make her announcement in front of as many people as possible?" Taichi asked.

Takeru shrugged. "I guess so."

"And what's Mimi doing here. How come no one told me she was going to be in town?" Daisuke asked.

"They are just here on vacation. Koushiro and I ran into Michael the other day. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to see everyone so she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Anyway, you know how Mimi is, she likes to surprise." Taichi glanced over to where Mimi was. She was standing with Michael and Jyou. She didn't look too happy. She caught Taichi looking at her and walked over.

"Hi guys." Mimi hugged Daisuke briefly, because she saw him earlier, but she hugged Takeru tight. Then, she pulled away. "You won't believe what happened. We were all talking and then Matt took a call from Sora."

Taichi glanced at Takeru. Takeru's smile was gone, and his features were set with little emotion. Taichi knew that Yamato and Sora were still friends, but he knew that was always a big strain between Yamato and Takeru. Taichi was still friends with Sora too, but he was better at being discreet, plus the issues that Takeru had with Sora caused Takeru's problems with Yamato. Even though those problems were mended they still caused Takeru to have contempt for Yamato's friendship with Sora.

"She's on her way over. Anyway, Miyako decided that since almost everyone is here anyway, she would try to get a hold of Hikari and Iori. That way she can make her big announcement to everyone," Mimi explained the bitterness in Mimi's voice was not hidden.

Taichi flinched. Hikari coming over would just be another throne in Takeru's side only he wasn't sure if she would make it over. Takeru's folded into himself resting back against the railing. He looked shaken and sick.

Daisuke looked at Mimi and Taichi for guidance then he stepped back. "I'm going to see if Jyou needs me to help out with anything. I don't think he was expecting this many people over for dinner."

"That's a good idea." Mimi followed Daisuke away. "I'll see if June wants help holding Julia."

"My sister knows how to hold a baby, Mimi."

* * *

Taichi looked over at Takeru he knew he had been silently put in charge of the younger man.

"Don't, just don't." Takeru warned. He pushed away from the railing and started to head inside.

Taichi didn't know if Takeru was planning to leave, or if he just wanted to be pissed off in private, but he followed him anyway. "It's not so bad." Taichi said when they were both in the kitchen. The kitchen was a yellow color and it had a large breakfast table pushed up to one corner. It was the only room that didn't have any toys. The stove was large and there were two ovens. There was tons of counter space. At the moment, there was no one inside, but it wasn't uncommon to see June, Jyou or one of their brothers cooking. The kitchen was well used, but it was clean and comfortable.

Takeru walked through the kitchen to the main room, the one that Taichi had left Koushiro in. Taichi walked over to the couch and picked up Ken's computer. It was still on, the screen was shut, but it was weird for it to be out on the table like that with so many kids around. He moved it to the top of the entertainment center. Takeru slumped onto the couch.

"It won't be so bad you know. You don't even have to talk to them. I don't even think Hikari will show up." Taichi sat down on the couch, but not too close to Takeru.

Takeru looked at Taichi pointedly. "I said don't. I'm not going anywhere. I promised Yamato. I just don't understand why he had to go and invite Sora here. He knows how I feel about that."

"Sora's not that bad anymore. She had her issues, but she's grown out of that." Taichi tried to reason with Takeru, but he knew there was really no use. He wasn't sure if he believed that Takeru should forgive Sora.

"I don't get you either." Takeru fell back on the couch looking across the room at the blank television screen. "The stuff that she did to you guys I don't know how you can just get over it. I don't know how Koushiro can even look at her."

Taichi bit his lower lip. It was actually a sore issue with between both of them, but Koushiro allowed Taichi to remain friends with Sora, because he realized how illogical it was. That's what hurt Taichi the most. Koushiro was the smartest person that Taichi knew, but despite that Koushiro had felt his emotions very strongly. He chose logical over his emotions in many situations, but in truth Koushiro's emotions were always close by and they were always part of his decision making. There wasn't much that upset Koushiro, but Sora had put herself on his bad side and it was unlikely that she would earn any forgiveness from him. "It's because Sora never stood a chance."

Takeru looked up again. Taichi usually didn't open up about those times with anyone, except Koushiro. None of the other digidestined understood why Taichi was able to forgive Sora it puzzled everyone, but no one ever asked. The shaky harmony that had formed in the group kept most people from bringing up the bad times. Only, for Takeru he had never really gotten over the bad times.

* * *

End note: Sorry the chapter ends kind of in the middle of things. The events at Jyou's takes up a lot of room, so I had to break it in interesting places. Next Chapter will be about Koushiro and Ken in the Dark Ocean! Yippee! Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 7

Pairings: Koushiro, Ken, Tentomon, Wormmon, DemiVeemon, WarGreymon and sort of Cherubmon

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Sorry it took longer to post this time. I wanted to be a bit more descriptive, not sure it worked out too much. Also I was going to wrap finish the day in this part, but this chapter is close to the same size as the last. Lastly, my brother got a baby pig and I was taking care of her. I have a video of her she is four days old on youtube it's called "Dierks the Pig" if you want to look it up. I'll send a link if you ask. She is really cute! Though she isn't making pig noises in the video.

* * *

Koushiro broke the surface of the dark ocean. He gasped for breath, catching it before being able to think about doing anything else. Once he was recovered he looked about. Ocean was all around him and there was no land in sight. "Ken? Ken! Tentomon?"

"Koushiro," Tentomon called. He was now flying overhead, but he looked a little soaked indicating that he had probably been in the ocean at some point. He moved over to his partner. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little wet, but I should be fine." Koushiro looked up at his partner. "So this is the Dark Ocean."

"I don't like it," Tentomon agreed. Koushiro knew his curiosity was coming forth, and Tentomon did not want Koushiro to lose his curiousity to the darkness again. That had been Koushiro's touch with darkness as a child. He had only lived it briefly and shucked it off mostly on his own choosing, but sometimes he still remembered the draw that the darkness had. He had the answers to so many questions, but he didn't fear surcoming to it again, because now he had Taichi. He was Koushiro's life sized light. Even if Koushiro ran out of his own light he knew he could always turn to Taichi to recharge it.

"Do you see Ken?" Koushiro asked just as Ken broke the surface of the ocean just at that moment. Wormmon and DemiVeemon were with him.

"What is this place?" DemiVeemon asked while Wormmon rubbed Ken's back as he fought for air too.

"It's the Dark Ocean," Koushiro explained without pause.

DemiVeemon turned around seeing Koushiro. "Izzy! What am I doing here?" He asked. He struggled to swim over to Koushiro with his tiny arms and legs. Koushiro lifted him out of the water once he was close enough and put him on his shoulders. It wasn't typical to touch another person's digimon partner, but DemiVeemon was obviously struggling.

"I don't know how you or Wormmon got here, but I'm sure there is a reason."

When Ken finally recovered he explained: "When I realized what was happening I created a portal while we were being transported here. I called Wormmon to me from the Digital World. I wasn't sure I would have enough time, but I wanted to try. I didn't mean to call DemiVeemon. Were the two of you together?"

"No. I was sleeping in my nest. I heard you call Wormmon here and I thought Daisuke might need me too," DemiVeemon explained. DemiVeemon and Wormmon's homes weren't exactly far from each other, but it would take a couple hours for either to travel from one to the other. Although in their champion forms they could reach each others homes in under an hour.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would you be able to hear me?" Ken asked.

"It's possible that the portal you created to bring Wormmon into the portal we were in was larger then you intend. Especially at the speed that you had to do so," Koushiro suggested, though many times on their adventures things that were odd were also things that were intended by someone else. "There are too many unknowns with the Dark Ocean."

"I know it better than anyone, but what I know isn't much. Koushiro does this have to do with the other universe you were talking about?" Ken asked.

"Probably. I'm not sure what we are doing here, but sitting here isn't getting us anywhere. We need to see if we can find land first. Otherwise we're not going to make it out here for more than a couple hours."

"Agreed." Ken looked around, "But which way?"

"Tentomon can you see anything?" Koushiro asked. Tentomon flew up high in the sky to get a better view.

"Umm Izzy…" DemiVeemon pulled on Koushiro's ear.

"Ken." Wormmon drew Ken's attention at the same time. "What's that?" He pointed towards the water near them. Small bubbles were raising to the surface many of them, like a submarine as it surfaced.

"Probably whatever pulled us in here?" Ken looked nervous.

"Tentomon." Koushiro called for his partner to come down he was worried too.

Tentomon came right down, but seeing the bubbles he moved over the area trying to see below the waves. "It's red, gold and silver. Actually it looks familiar."

"What is it?" Koushiro asked even though Tentomon had already said.

"Ummm…"

"It's WarGreymon!" WarGreymon yelled as he surfaced the water.

"WarGreymon?" Ken, Wormmon and DemiVeemon looked shocked.

"Where have you been?" Koushiro asked.

"Sorry Izzy I have so many metal parts, I'm not very buoyant." Then WarGreymon explained that he swam all the way to the depths of the Ocean so that he could launch off from the bottom in order to break the surface. "But I could breathe just fine down there."

"Why are you here and why did you digivolve?" Ken asked.

"Well, I was pulled into the computer when you were, but when I noticed that I was being pulled in I thought that I might need be needed in my evolved form, but I wouldn't be able to evolve without Tai. So, I evolved as much as I could as quickly as I could, just as we were leaving."

"Well that's good; I don't think I could evolve now even though Koushiro is here," Tentomon agreed.

"It's also good because WarGreymon can fly and carry me!" DemiVeemon cried jumping from Koushiro's shoulders and landing on WarGreymon's chest plate.

"I'm not a vehicle of transportation." WarGreymon said, but the looks he received from Ken and Koushiro broke him. "Oh alright, but can't Tentomon carry DemiVeemon."

"If it's not too far." Tentomon flinched when DemiVeemon launched into his arms. Tentomon didn't drop him though, but he was tempted.

"Thanks WarGreymon," Ken said.

WarGreymon was absolutely not a transportation digimon. So carrying Ken on one shoulder and Koushiro on another was awkward and cumbersome. Sure he sometimes carried Taichi, but that was different. That was his partner. This was just embarrassing. As he rose above the surface of the water he looked at Tentomon for direction. The sooner they landed the better.

Before Tentomon could direct them however, a tentacle of water wrapped around both flying digimon and they were pulled under without warning. Ken and Koushiro barely had time to take in a last breath. They were pulled through the dark ocean deep into the depths. Koushiro held on to WarGreymon getting separated was not an option even if the only option was drowning.

"It's okay to breath." WarGreymon told the humans.

Koushiro wasn't sure at first. However, he couldn't hold his breath any longer. So he opened his mouth and even though water filled his mouth it didn't go down his throat. It seemed to be swept out as soon as it was inside the only thing left was air. Well that was good right? Was it normal or was this another trick of whatever brought them here?

They were pulled to the very down bottom. It was completely dark, but it had been so for a long time. "Ken?"

"We're here." Ken replied. Koushiro could faintly make Ken and Wormmon out still on WarGreymon's other shoulder. WarGreymon's metal plates were a little reflective so it gave a little light that made it possible for Koushiro to see Ken, but he could barely see the same distance if he tried to look out into the ocean.

Koushiro jumped when something brushed his elbow. "It's just me." DemiVeemon whispered. Koushiro smiled at Tentomon reaching out to hug his partner. He wasn't usually so open with affection around other people, but because he thought he was going to drown a moment ago he felt compelled.

"What's that?" WarGreymon turned around taking everyone with him.

"What?" Koushiro asked.

"Can you hear it?" WarGreymon asked.

"They're screams." Tentomon replied.

"The humans can't here it," Wormmon explained.

"What sort of screaming?" Ken asked.

"Sort of like the cry of a thousand souls being torn from life." DemiVeemon looked pained.

"That's morbid," Koushiro replied.

"That is what it sounds like," Tentomon agreed.

"It's calling us." WarGreymon moved forward walking along the bottom of the Ocean.

Koushiro didn't try to stop him. They had been pulled to the bottom for a reason, and they could breathe for a reason. This was their only clue. Besides, since when did digidestined run from terrifying screams?

It took nearly a mile before Koushiro heard the sound. At first he didn't know what it sounded like. It went through his ear too wrapped and too quickly, it was noticeably different then the sounds from before, but Koushiro didn't know it was screaming at first. Still it insantly brought goosepimples to his skin.

It took another half a mile before Koushiro heard sound for what it was a scream. It began to churn his stomach. The screams drove right into his heart. He knew they had to keep going forward, but he was afraid to. Still he said nothing, because though he had not heard worse sounding screams, he felt like it was just a trick from whatever brought them and so it was nothing to really be afraid of. It was about a mile later when he couldn't take it any longer. Koushiro cried desperately. It was so awful, though he wasn't sure how it could have become worse because when he first knew what it was it was the worst thing he had ever heard, yet he had been able to endure. Now he could not. He yelled out, "Stop! WarGreymon stop! We can't go any farther."

"I agree with Izzy. It hurts too much. Let's just turn around. Please anything, but that." Ken voice was a sharp whined one that Koushiro thought a wounded, desparate animal might make. Koushiro wondered if he sounded just the same, probably so.

"The screams are terrifying, but when we get close you'll hear more. Cherubmon is calling us." WarGreymon did stop though.

Koushiro started to blubber into the ocean. His shoulders shaking terribly, he barely stayed on WarGreymon's shoulder. Everything was wrong with the world. There was no hope. There was no joy. Absolutely everything was just that screaming. "Koushiro?" Tentomon hugged and tried to soothe his partner. It was little help. The kind gesture was noticed by Koushiro, but it made little sense to Koushiro when he was hearing that sound and feeling they way he was. Koushiro ached from every bone and muscle in his body. The sound made his eyes shake and he still felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to cry for Taichi to come help him, but at the same time there was no way he ever want to expose Taichi to this experience. He knew he couldn't wish to switch places with his boyfriend though he would gladly do so with everyone else he knew or did not no, no matter how selfish and desparate that was.

WarGreymon stayed still for a long time, much longer than it had taken for him to walk the distance. Koushiro knew he was waiting for the go ahead from Ken or Koushiro to keep moving, but neither spoke. Koushiro knew that WarGreymon was waiting for them to get use to the sounds just enough to soldier on. He thought it was a good idea for a little while, but it wasn't too long before he knew that it was never going to get better. It wasn't something that could be ignored or tuned out. It wasn't something you could get use to, not even losing ones hearing would help as the Ocean water resonated with it and it would certainly have the same effects, perhaps even pentrating the skull and entering the brain without the use of the ear. So it took sheer will before Koushiro was able to calm down. Though he wasn't sure he had will left, he eventually gathered his one hope, the hope that if he continued forward Taichi wouldn't be subjected to the same torture. He had to keep going. There was a reason for all of this, and if he was able to figure out what that reason was, then there would be no need for Taichi to ever hear these sounds. He couldn't give up on what they were doing.

"WarGreymon, go. Whatever Ken or I say from here on, no matter how much we cry or whatever we do. Just keep going okay?" Koushiro finally instructed through his sobs. He knew if they stopped again he would not be able to tell WarGreymon to keep going. It was hard enough doing it now, and who knew how long they had to travel for.

"Is that okay Ken?" WarGreymon asked.

"Do what it takes." Ken agreed.

Koushiro held Tentomon in his arms and he cried, but he didn't try to stop WarGreymon for a while. DemiVeemon whispered to him that he thought Ken was doing worse so he crawled over WarGreymon's chest to the shoulder Ken was on. Koushiro watched him go. Ken did seem to be doing worse. He was curled up and sucking on his thumb. He had more demons in this world then Koushiro did to start with. Also, Koushiro didn't know if he had the slim glimmer of courage that he had. Koushiro tried to keep Taichi in his mind, thinking alternatively of him being there to help take the pain away and keeping him away from the place as to protect Taichi from the same terror he was experiencing. He asked WarGreymon to stop a few times, but Ken said nothing only seemed to curl up even more. Koushiro's requests to stop were half willed. He knew WarGreymon wouldn't, but hearing his own voice sometimes helped give him a little boost of anticaption of WarGreymon stopping, that feeling of anticaption was welcome and cherished among the other feelings that Koushiro was drowning in.

After another mile from where they had stopped Koushiro finally heard Cherubmon and what he was saying clearly along side of the screams. "The portal will open in 4 days." His voice was deep and low and rippled in the water. He didn't actually call their names, but it was clear that he was sending out a message for help. No wonder WarGreymon and the other digimon insisted they continued. Hearing Cherubmon's voice didn't mean that Koushiro suddenly wanted to continue forward, the screaming was still driving him mad. However, hearing Cherubmon it gave him a purpose; it was another thing he could hold on to. Also, he didn't ask WarGreymon to stop again though he wanted to.

They traveled for a long time after that until they finally came to a rift. Koushiro wasn't sure exactly how long they traveled in total, but they would have never been able to go that distance if it wasn't for WarGreymon. The rift was at the bottom of a gorge in what was the deepest place, they had seen in the Ocean, so far. There was some bubbling up from the rift and a small stream of pale light. A pink shade? The screaming actually sounded better once they arrived, but Koushiro couldn't explain why. It wasn't suddenly because there was something to look at, it just was better. As though the sound didn't make as much sense that close up, and the only reason Koushiro knew it was scream was because he had heard it for so long. In the rift Cherubmon's face was cleanly shown. It was almost exactly like he had seen in the mirror at his house. Had Cherubmon been using the same rift to communicate through the mirror? The glass had rippled like water when Koushiro touched it. Also, maybe Cherubmon was continuing to send out his message to better the odds of someone hearing it.

Koushiro jumped off of WarGreymon, his curiosity winning over his sadness or maybe the sadness drove it. Tentomon stayed in his arms. Ken didn't follow him. Koushiro moved closer to the rift, but he didn't dare touch the light. It wasn't big enough for him to fit in that was for sure, beside it wasn't a portal not of bodies at least, just of information. Information traveled easier than matter.

"Cherubmon?"

Cherubmon stopped talking. His head turned towards Koushiro. The screaming silenced. "You are chosen."

"I accept." Koushiro didn't think about it. After what he experienced, the peace that came over him from the silence compelled him to submit. Besides, he had figured out long before that this was something that was meant for him. Maybe it was because he had been monitoring this world, but the fact was he was monitoring the world because he believed that this sort of thing was his duty.

"The portal will open in 4 days. I will create it, you must have a vehicle." Cherubmon explained.

"What sort of vehicle?" Koushiro asked.

"The portal will be water, the vehicle must be metal." Cherubmon replied. "Don't come alone."

Koushiro looked up at Ken. He was still on WarGreymon, but he was listening. He wasn't crying. Koushiro looked at Cherubmon. "I wouldn't be alone."

Then like that water rushed into Koushiro's lungs and he gasped trying to breath. Bubbles came up when he tried to cry out to Tentomon. The bug monster struggled with him; Koushiro felt his lungs and bones crush around him as the weight of the water hit him. Whatever power Cherubmon had, had it was now gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 8

Pairings: Taichi/Koushiro, Augmon, Tentomon, Kei, Hikari, Mimi/Michael, Michelle, Daisuke, Ken, Junko, Joichi, Jimon, Julia, Jyou/June, Shuu/Momoe, Hayato, Susumu, Kurou, Miyako, Yamato, Takeru, Shin, Shuu, Chizuru, Mantarou, Sora, Hikari/Kota, Iori/ Noriko

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I was going to post yesterday, but my mouse is a little weird and it took me forever to highlight the portion I wanted from the main word document, just so I could paste it into my upload doc. I'm not sure why it does this. I think it might be the old word program because highlighting isn't a problem on other programs. It drives me crazy! Anyway thanks for reading

* * *

Taichi was surprised that his little sister actually showed up at Jyou's. Everyone was over at Jyou's and that day his best bet on who wouldn't show up had been his little sister (typically Mimi was the least likely to show, but she lived in another country). As of right now he wasn't sure he could count Koushiro and Ken as being over. They had been gone a while. Everyone else had arrived and though everyone was still chitchatting, it wouldn't be too long before dinner would be served and Miyako made her big announcement.

He chewed his lip. He looked over to the laptop that was on the dinning room table. He was sitting in there because his sister had shown up, but she was drunk! And she had brought her date over from the night before! Taichi saw red, but instead of knocking the guy's teeth out he had retreated to the dinning room. He had alternated picking at his finger nails and looking at the laptop. So far the laptop was silent and his nails were looking thinner than tissue paper. Takeru was in there with him avoiding everyone. He hadn't said a word to Taichi for a while, but the fact that he was sitting in his company meant that Taichi was still considered a safe refuge for the other man. Takeru would have found a different room in the house or left, but he stay with Taichi from around the time that Mimi had told them that Sora was coming over.

When Iori arrived he stopped by the dinning room to say hello. He also took the time to introduce Noriko as his fiancé. Taichi took the time to look at her ring and praise both of them. Iori blushed and smiled so much that Taichi was glad to do it. He didn't know Iori that well, but he admired the youngest of the group. He was strong willed. He was smart and he never backed down when he fought for something he cared about. Which was difficult when he had to deal with Daisuke, Miyako; he had even let Ken have it once or twice. Plus, Koushiro liked him and spoke highly. Taichi could not argue with Koushiro's judgment though he didn't need to. He didn't announce the engagement to Takeru because Takeru already knew. Iori said hello to Takeru, but was cut off by his fiancé as she and Takeru started talking jumping into a conversation that they must have left off before. They talked for so long that Iori excused himself, saying that he had just come in and hadn't yet found the hosts or thanked them.

Taichi listened to them a little bit hoping that he could join in, but the relationship that Takeru and she had was very strange. They seemed to both play some video game and they were talking about what they did on their game. Also, Noriko sometimes worked with Takeru because she was also a writer. So they may have been talking a bit about that. Yet, Taichi just could not follow them.

Noriko left when Miyako and Mimi came in to look at her engagement ring. They gushed for a little while and then dragged Noriko away to look at bridal magazines with the other girls.

Yamato came in a one point and complaint to Takeru that he was being rude and antisocial. Takeru gave Yamato the silent treatment. Taichi tried to stay out of it and didn't even glance at either of them while Yamato was complaining. Though when he couldn't get a reaction from his brother he turned on Taichi. "And what's with you?"

"Me?" Taichi looked up when Yamato turned to him.

"Why are you sulking?" Yamato asked putting a hand on his hip.

"I'm not sulking. I was just sitting in here. There are so many people over." Taichi shrugged his shoulders, okay so he was lying. He couldn't tell the truth because then he'd have to explain what was going on. Though he wasn't sure he could at this point. Also, he was too worried about Koushiro and Ken at this point. Before he had been trying to avoid Hikari, now he just couldn't muster the focus to pretend to be social. All he was thinking was where are those guys? And he knew he wouldn't pass anyone's test if he tried to interact with them. Takeru looked at Taichi secretively; Yamato couldn't see him at the angle.

"You're sulking. You came over to visit, right? Well, stop acting childish. When do we get together like this as a group?" Yamato asked.

Taichi returned Takeru's look. "Well, maybe I'm not that interest in talking to everyone that showed up." He met Hikari's date, but he immediately realized that Yamato thought he was referring to someone in the group. Though Taichi didn't know who Yamato thought of, he couldn't even think of one person in the group that he was on bad terms with. His rocky relationship right now was with his sister, but that had nothing to do with the group dynamic. It was a family issue. The group was generally good with staying out of family matters, though it was getting harder since a lot of the group were family now. Jyou and Daisuke was brother in laws. Miyako was Kei's aunt. Also, Miyako's nephews from her sister were Jyou's nephews too.

Yamato glared at Taichi for a while. Then he said in a low tense voice. He was obviously more emotional right now, but he was pushing the frustration and angry to the surface. "Tai when was the last time you've been over to Jyou's? A lot of us are over here every weekend."

"That's not true. I mean some people are here sometimes," Taichi shrugged. He knew that he and Koushiro hadn't come as often to dinner this year as previous years, but it wasn't like they intend for it. Things would happen and they would take care of it. They had lives! Jobs! People that depended on them! They could always visit Jyou's and so it was easy to skip sometimes.

"It hasn't been that casual for a while. Miyako and I come over all the time. Sora comes with us often. Iori and Noriko are here whenever Daisuke and Ken come over." Yamato took a few breaths and visably calmed. He then sat down next to Taichi. He leaned forward putting one elbow on the table to his left. He looked at Taichi with concern before he spoke again. His voice this time was just as quiet, but with more concern than, tense anger. "You used to come over more often, but you've been hiding."

"I haven't been hiding. Koushiro and I are just busy, I guess." Since Yamato calmed down Taichi followed without even realizing. His shoulders fell and relaxed. Yamato's concern made Taichi reassess his earlier thoughts. Taichi looked at the table. Had they really been gone that much? He couldn't remember. With everything that had been happening with his job and Hikari it was really stressful for him. He was never sure if he was going to be watching Kei. Also, when they had a free weekend Taichi and Koushiro liked spending it with each other.

"Well, some of us think that might be the problem." Yamato replied. Taichi snapped his head up. He couldn't have heard what he did. "Izzy isn't really as social as you are Taichi. Maybe you haven't noticed that he's holding you back."

Taichi temper flared in a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you saying?"

"Tai, we're just worried about you. Everyone knows how hard work has been for you. At first you handled it well, but you've been really distant lately." Yamato explained, clearly he was back tracking his words, because Yamato looked away. He was obviously more truthful when he first spoke, though Taichi believed that Yamato and his friends knew he was unhappy with how his career life was panning out.

Taichi looked at Takeru. "Do you agree with this?"

"Nope. When was the last time you went to lunch with Yamato?" Takeru asked. He took up a smug when Yamato started protested. Taichi had lunch with him only on Tuesday. "And didn't, I see that, you and Koushiro went to visit his family two weeks ago?"

"Yes we did." Taichi put a smug look of his own and glanced at Yamato.

"And the week before that didn't you go out with some of your college friends. I saw the pictures Koushiro put online." Takeru smiled looking even smugger.

"You know what Takeru?" Yamato growled. He looked between the two. Then held his hands up in a seize fire sign. "Look, I'm just telling some of our concerns for you."

Taichi frowned he hadn't heard these complaints from Yamato before. So _our_ must be from someone else, it was just Yamato was always honest with his friends. Especially, if he was concerned, or he thought that the honesty would help his friends. Yamato had been annoyed with Takeru too and that didn't allow him to be very tactic like he may have been. Also, he might have been trying to take a small jab at Taichi since he hadn't been able to get a reaction from this brother. Still it hurt to know that people were talking about them and they thought that Koushiro was holding Taichi back. Yamato left them shortly after that obviously not succeeding with his brother and making Taichi angry. He retreated back into the main part of the house.

"He means Sora you know?" Takeru smug look didn't faulter.

Taichi still remembered their conversation from earlier. He wasn't going to hear it. He knew that Sora had grown up since high school. It maybe that Sora was concerned for Taichi and he knew that if it was so that her concern was real, at least from her point of view. Taichi wouldn't accept anything else. He wouldn't be friends with Sora if she was still acting the same way she had in High School. "Leave it."

It was silent between them until Daisuke wandered. "Hey have either of you seen Ken? Is he still with Koushiro?"

Taichi glanced at the laptop. "I haven't seen either of them since I got here."

"I'll keep looking." Daisuke wandered away.

Takeru sat up a little straighter looking more closely at the computer he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I didn't even know they were over here."

"Wait, are you saying that you thought I came over here without Koushiro?" Taichi asked.

"No, Mimi and the kids were with you right? Just thought he was working like Michael." Takeru looked even more suspicious. "Tai is something going on."

"Umm…"

"Just tell me this, Daisuke isn't going to find Ken or Koushiro in this house is he?" Takeru asked.

"Not right now," Taichi admitted.

"Do I need Patamon?" Takeru asked.

Taichi was saved when Miyako walked in the room. She interrupted them without even pausing to notice the stare off. Though, according to Koushiro the girl didn't miss much, she was just really good at keeping a poker face. "Oh there you two are. Can you come into the living room? I have a big announcement. I want to tell everyone at once. Hey do you know where Ken is?"

Takeru glanced at Taichi and turned to Miyako. "I think he's with Koushiro"

"Izzy's here?" Miyako seemed surprised. She led them out of the dining room. Taichi brought the laptop with him and set it discretely back on top of the entertainment center.

A few people were already gathered in the living room. Mimi and Michael were sharing an arm chair. June and Julia were in a rocking chair. Miyako's brother and sisters were on the couch. Taichi sat down on the floor there were still a few chairs, but he knew other people would want them. Takeru leaned against one of the walls.

People trickled in slowly. Even the kids were rounded up and brought in the room. Kei sat down beside Taichi. He hugged Taichi, silently. Even though, Kei had been happy to have his Mom and Dad together in one place earlier he return to Taichi. It was really sweet, but it frustrated Taichi a little bit. Sure Daisuke's nephews loved him, but that was because he rough housed with them. He was a true Uncle not a surrogate parent.

Once everyone was settled in the room Miyako made her way to the center. "Okay I want to make my announcement, but I can't find Ken or Izzy."

"Just make your announcement Sis." Miyako's older sister, Chizuru was annoyed.

"Oh let Miyako have her spotlight." Momoe brushed her off.

"She's always doing this." Chizuru sounded put out still, but seemed to relax at their eldest sister's words.

"Well it shouldn't be hard to find those two if the rest of us are all in one place. We probably couldn't find them before because people kept moving around." Sora suggested. She was sitting with Hikari and Hikari's date on one of the small couches.

Mimi caught Taichi's look. She nodded her head at him. He knew she was telling him to talk or she would. Still, he wanted to think of something to give them more time. Only, he couldn't. He was the leader of the group so it was his job to step up. He wasn't going to make Mimi do it. Taichi sighed. "I think, I know where Koushiro and Ken are."

"Well go get them!" Miyako ordered loudly.

"I can't go get them. I only know where they are. I don't know how to get there." Taichi glanced at Mimi and then to the entire group.

"This isn't good is it?" Daisuke asked he sat with his nephews and their cousins on the floor with Taichi.

"Well I'm not sure about that. You see I don't know how to explain it really, but…"

"There was a bunny in the mirror!" Kei stood up. "It was really scary. Tentomon and Augmon blasted it with their attacks! Then it broke the sink and toilet."

"Wait! That's what messed up your bathroom! Tai!" Mimi cried offended that they kept that from her.

"I'm sorry! Almost two weeks ago Koushiro noticed that there was a disturbance in the Dark Ocean."

"What!?" "This has to do with that place?!" "What's the Dark Ocean!" "Two weeks!?"

"Tai is Ken there now?" Daisuke asked.

Taichi started to answer in the affirmative, but just at that moment Ken's laptop exploded spitting up Ken, Koushiro, Tentomon, WarGreymon, DemiVeemon, and Wormmon.

The digimon looked worse for the wear and WarGreymon looked extremely uncomfortable. The room could fit everyone comfortably before, but now WarGreymon took up a huge chunk of it. He as crouched low, but also trying hard not to move and accidently step on someone or break something. Taichi barely noticed because Koushiro and Ken were both on the ground and unconscious.

Taichi shot forward reaching Koushiro before anyone else. "Tai." Tentomon sounded weary. Taichi waved him back. Koushiro had a pulse, but he wasn't breathing. Taichi knew CPR that was part of his training in school. So he was quick to start compressions. He didn't even have to start breath before Koushiro spit up a lung full of water onto June's rug.

"Shiro." Taichi hugged him tight. Koushiro's arms went around him too. He couldn't believe that Koushiro had come back to him completely unconscious. Even though, he recovered right away, the scare for Taichi was still very real. It was too close for him.

"Tai, Tai hush. It's okay I'm okay." Koushiro reassured Taichi soothing the shakes that Taichi developed. He returned Taichi's hug and rubbed his back gently. If Taichi wasn't still so frightened he might find it weird that Koushiro was reassuring him, instead of the other way around.

"Hey Tai, you did a good job, but how about you let a doctor look at him just in case?" Shin asked. He pretended to be a little embarrassed about pulling the two apart, but Taichi knew that his skills as a doctor would not allow him to be embarrassed about interrupting.

Taichi pulled away from Koushiro, but stayed by his side. Shin sat on Koushiro's other side and didn't mind that Taichi held Koushiro's hand while he worked. Taichi looked over at Ken. He didn't really feel bad that hadn't been worried about him until just then. Koushiro was the most important person to him and so his concern for Koushiro outshone all others. Taichi would not regret or feel bad about that. It's not that he wanted anything bad to happen to Ken, but he couldn't help both men at the same time. So he focused on Koushiro. Maybe that made him more selfish than some other people, but he didn't care. Couldn't care.

Ken was fine though. Jyou was looking at him carefully and June had already gotten him a towel. She handed one to Taichi when he looked over to her.

Jyou stood up. "Ken's fine. And Izzy?"

"He's good too." Shin stood up as well.

"Both a little wet though," Shuu said. Having three doctors in the house was always a good idea Taichi decided.

"I have some clothes in the guest room that Ken can wear," Daisuke offered. "They'll fit you too, Izzy."

"Thank you." Koushiro seemed unsteady when he stood up, but he didn't let Taichi help him too much.

"Tai what about WarGreymon!" Sora stopped him.

The huge Mega was still crouched on the floor to keep from breaking the house. Taichi glanced at Koushiro as he followed Ken into the guest room with Daisuke. He wanted to go with him, but he knew that June and Jyou didn't really want a huge monster in their living room for long. "Hey buddy, are you stuck?"

"I think so. I evolved because I thought I might need to help protect Izzy and Ken, but we didn't fight anything. We just went for a swim." WarGreymon shrugged.

Taichi didn't know that was an issue. Thus far when a partner evolved they used up their energy fighting. So he wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Jyou and June didn't want WarGreymon fighting in the living room. He didn't want to send WarGreymon back to the Digital World. However, that may be the only safe way to get him out of the living room.

"I have a solution," Miyako came in through the kitchen. Taichi didn't notice that she had left. She had her computer with her. "WarGreymon's extra energy is just data anyway so we just have to capture the energy and use it for a different source."

"You're going to make him charge your laptop?" Jyou asked.

"No, I think that much energy would cause my computer to crash. I will just be sending the extra energy back into the Digital World," Miyako explained. "It might take a while." The group stepped back to let her work. No one had a better suggestion. Taichi looked at his partner sympathetically.

"Okay, it's set up and since the portal is going to be open for a while I'm going go ahead and get the rest of our partners unless someone else has an objection?" Miyako looked around the room, particularly looking at the people that didn't have partners.

"Um, I do," Hikari's date spoke up.

"You don't count." Taichi warned.

"That thing attacked me!" The young-man pointed at Tentomon terror on his face. "I don't want more of those things here. They're a menace."

Everyone turned to look at Hikari, her choice in a boyfriend was just plan odd. "Of course, you should get them."

"Okay I'm on it." Miyako began pulling their partners from the digital world. It wasn't instant because their partners weren't all in the same place.

Ken, Daisuke and Koushiro returned as she was finishing. Daisuke went into the dining room and brought in chairs for himself and Ken. Koushiro declined a seat when asked. He was more comfortable on the floor with Taichi and Tentomon. Kei had moved over to his father's side a long time ago. Maybe right after Koushiro and Ken arrived. He looked shaken, but he wasn't crying or anything.

Once Miyako was finished and all of the digimon partners were in the room Koushiro stood up again. "I think everyone is ready for an explanation, correct?"

"That's right," Sora said.

"Yeah what's going on Izzy?" Jyou asked.

"As all of you know the Digital World and this world run parallel to each other along with the Dark Ocean. I've always suspected the possibility for more worlds, but there was never any proof. However, I noticed a disturbance in the Dark Ocean and I started to run tests. Most of them are still running, but the results I had made me suspicious about a fourth world that had bumped into that world. Over the last couple of days Tai and I have seen more evidence of that…" Koushiro continued to explain what had happened over the last few days and everyone listened, mostly patiently. They knew better than to interrupt Koushiro or ask a question. Then, he explained to all of them what happened in the Dark Ocean. He flinched when he said that they heard screams. Taichi had never seen depression on Koushiro like he did at that moment. He didn't dwell on the screams and Tai wondered if that made it even worse.

"So the portal opens in 4 days?" Mimi finally said when Koushiro was finished.

"Yes, but there is something all of you should know, I don't think this portal is going to be open for very long. It's not an open door. When we go there it could be permanent and even if we can come back someday there is no telling how long it would be. Also, a few months there could be years here. It's very likely that if we returned we would come back to find nothing that we left behind. I feel like I must go and anyone of you are welcome to come, but I can't ask you to join me. For some of you, even a few days away would be too long. Besides, I think it would be good to make sure that some of our team stays here, in case there are minor problems here or in the Digital World."

Taichi looked around the room. He was sure that everyone with children wouldn't consider going, even Hikari wouldn't do that. Iori was newly engaged so it was unlikely that he would want to postpone that. Daisuke had his soccer career, Yamato had his band and Sora was a successful life coach. Would any of them give that up to help a world that they'd never seen before?

"Koushiro, I know that there is no way I can go with you on this adventure, but you said that you have four days, and it sounds like you need to prepare. I'm willing to give everything in the next four days to help with that," Jyou offered. June agreed with a nod.

"Thanks Jyou. That will be a great help. I know you wouldn't let us go without everything we need." Koushiro smiled. Jyou definitely was the reliable one.

"I'll help Jyou too. The Kido family has this covered. Anyone, going with Izzy should spend the four days saying good-bye or arranging affairs," Shin agreed. Shuu was with his brothers too.

"That's great! Anyway, I want everyone to take the time to think about what they want to do. I wouldn't hold anyone to their decisions until the portal closes behind me. So don't worry about changing your mind." Koushiro looked around the room.

No one else spoke up to volunteer or decline. Taichi wondered if they were all taking the decision to heart or if they were waiting to talk to Koushiro in private. Taichi stood up clearing his throat. "Alright, we all have some things to think about. Anyway, Miyako didn't you have an announcement?"

"I did, but it's not a good as Koushiro's." Miyako pouted.

"Oh, I don't think our information is in competition. If you're announcing what I think you're announcing." Koushiro bowed and let Miyako take his place.

Koushiro moved back to his spot. Taichi put an arm around his waist. Koushiro glanced at him with a grateful smile. Taichi smiled back glad that Koushiro was back and safe. He knew that he did not have to think about his decision on whether or not he was going with Koushiro. He would not live the rest of his life without this man beside him. He knew that before he had to perform CPR, but doing so put the last nail in the coffin. Koushiro's smile turned upward even more, as he read Taichi's thoughts on his face. Koushiro turned his attention back to Miyako, but he pressed closer to Taichi's side. It wasn't typical behavior for Koushiro, to be this affectionate around another person, and with this many people the gesture was unheard of. Taichi thought about the flinch that he saw earlier and he wondered if that had anything to do with it. Taichi was leaning on his free hand, but he straightened so that he could put that one around Koushiro too. Koushiro didn't look like he acknowledged the gesture, but he melted heavily against Taichi.

All of this happened in the few seconds that it took for Miyako to stand up at the front of the room. "Okay now that _everyone _is here…I can finally tell you that Yamato and I are getting married. We're engaged."

Silence.

"Ahhh!" Momoe and Chizuru started shrieking. They were both next to Miyako in a second and the three were jumping up and down and yelling.

Taichi nudged Koushiro. "Did you know that?"

"I thought she was going to say they were dating." Koushiro frowned obviously not okay with the fact that he had made a mistake.

Taichi nudged him again. He looked around the rest of the room none of the digidestine were excited they all looked as shocked at Taichi felt. Yamato had never said that he was dating Miyako. Maybe Taichi had been neglecting his friend, even if no one else knew Taichi should have. Did Takeru? Taichi looked over to where he was, but Takeru had disappeared.

"Let's congratulate them," Koushiro turned to Taichi. "It might be our only chance."

Taichi smiled. "Finally, you say we." Koushiro's dark eyes shined openly with love.

"Okay on your feet." Koushiro stood up and offered a hand to Taichi. "Come on Tentomon."

"Alright, I think I need to explain to Gabumon what this is going to mean for him." Tentomon led the way over to Yamato.

"What does it mean for him?" Taichi asked Koushiro as they went over to see Yamato.

"Well, I know that just today your partner made sure that he evolved as quickly as he could so that he could help protect me. I think both of our partners realize that we come as a package now and protecting one of us means protecting both of us." Koushiro looked over to WarGreymon who was still waiting to de-evolve. "Just like with our parents when we were children."

"That's true." Taichi smiled. "They also get the benefit of being feed by both of us."

Koushiro laughed lightly. Yamato stood up when they reached him. "Yamato." Koushiro hugged Yamato quickly and bowed slightly. "I wanted to congratulate you properly. I think Miyako is an excellent choice for someone like you. She compliments you nicely. Also she is a very genuine person, sure she had many crushes growing up, and though she was not fully committed to them, her love for them knew no bounds. I don't think you will ever have to doubt her feelings for you. There isn't much you have to do in return either, but I know that you will do much more than you have to. You care slowly and cautiously, but when you do you don't hold back or let go."

Yamato listened to Koushiro silently the entire time. His expression was one of gratuity and surprise. "Here I thought we would surprise you today, but you really knew didn't you?"

"Well, I suspected."

"It's true he didn't really know otherwise he would have said so to me," Taichi spoke up. Koushiro only kept things from Taichi when he was unsure or if he had promised not to tell a soul. Koushiro never made that promise.

"You suspected enough to think about whom we are and why we would work well together." Yamato pointed out.

"Yes, I did. When you brought Taichi home a few weeks ago you mentioned that you were staying with someone nearby until your tour started. The only person that lives close enough to classify as nearby is Miyako," Koushiro explained.

"It could have been someone we don't know." Taichi pointed out there was no way that Koushiro suspected them from that clue.

"Well, a few times when I spoke on the phone with Miyako I heard a guy's voice in the background. At first I wasn't certain on who it was, but when Yamato said that it just clicked."

Yamato and Taichi looked at each other, both were surprised that Koushiro had figured that out.

"That's great reasoning, Izzy. I've spoke to Miyako a few times, but I didn't suspect that she was dating anyone. I figured she'd never keep quiet about that." Sora had joined them. Taichi looked surprised. Her presences made him look around the room again. Miyako and her sisters were joined by Mimi, Iori, June and Jyou. Daisuke was sitting closer to Ken and he was talking to him. He had a hand on Ken's shoulder. Was it friendly? Or was it more? How could Koushiro figure out Yamato and Miyako, but not those two? Hikari was getting familiar with her date's tonsils. Mantarou looked like he was paying attention to Miyako, he was sitting near enough to listen to his sister, but he wasn't joining in with the screaming or questioning. Kei was still sitting with him. He was watching his Aunt Miyako with keen interest.

"Miyako knows how to keep a secret. She's more private than you give her credit for," Koushiro disagreed. "If you excuse me, Yamato, I want to congratulate Miyako too."

"If you give her the blessing you just gave me I have no objects." Yamato shook hands with Koushiro.

Koushiro smiled mischievously, "Nuh uh, I'm going to warn her carefully about you. Then, I'm going to give her some tips." Koushiro smiled back at them as he walked over to Miyako.

"Tips? What does he mean by tips?" Yamato looked at Taichi. Seeing the interaction between Yamato and Koushiro, put Taichi at ease from the conversation from early. Now he suspected that Yamato was actually concerned about Taichi and he had looked for any reason behind Taichi's behavior. Taichi knew that his job had made him more depressed and that his sister's behavior was driving him crazy, but he didn't know it was affecting him so much that others noticed.

"I couldn't begin to guess. If I tried I'm sure it would be wrong. The tips he gives it could be anything from wedding tips to wedding night tips." Taichi shrugged.

Sora shook her head. She lightly asked, "What does he mean by warn her?"

"Probably that Matt's a delicate flower that should be handled with car-ow!" Taichi whined rubbing his shoulder where Yamato hit him so hard he had a dead arm. "You are!" Taichi looked at Yamato. "So, what's with the secrets and when did all this happen?"

"It wasn't a secret exactly, but it just happened really fast." Yamato looked around and then moved over to the two-seater couch. Taichi sat on the three-seater, which was in the middle of the room the two couches almost touched at the corner, but not quite. Sora sat down next to Yamato.

"Okay tell us." Sora insisted.

"Remember when I was doing my American tour a few months ago?" Yamato asked. Taichi remembered Yamato had been gone almost 18 months with only two visits home. It had just ended a few months ago. Luckily the next one wouldn't start until the band had a break and after they recorded a new album. Sora nodded too. "Vancouver was one of our last spots and I get this call the day before from Miyako. She was there because the company she works for has a branch there, they want to expand her department to there and they needed her to be there to start it up."

"So you were there at the same time?" Taichi asked when Yamato was silently for a moment.

Yamato nodded. He was looking over Taichi's shoulder. Taichi looked behind him. Daisuke was standing only inches from him. "Whoa don't sneak up on me."

"I wasn't doing that Taichi-senpai." Daisuke sat down next to him.

"Where's Ken?" Taichi asked looking around.

"He said he was more afraid of Miyako so he wanted to speak with her first." Daisuke smiled brightly. Yamato chuckled in agreement. "I want to know what happened too."

"Alright," Yamato agreed. "Anyway, I get this call from Miyako. She said that she was going to explode if she spent one more second at the office and she had to meet with me. So, I invited her to breakfast."

"Is that when it happened?" Daisuke asked.

"Calm down, he's telling us." Sora scolded.

"I guess that's when it started. I've always considered Miyako a good friend, but I guess I really didn't know her as well as I know some of you guys. But, I spent breakfast listening to her talk, incessantly." Yamato shrugged his shoulders bashfully. "Everything she said no matter how mundane it would have been from anyone else seemed amazing when she said it. She's so passionate you know. I don't think I've known anyone that loves everything the way she does."

Sora looked away from them. Taichi noticed a sad look on her face. Sora and Miyako both loved hard, but Miyako's love was zealous and open. Sora had been hurt as a child; maybe she never really knew how to love without being possessive and she held back some of herself. So although similar they weren't exactly the same. Sora was better now, now that she believed that she deserved to be loved, but it was too late for her and Yamato. Sora must have felt Taichi looking at him because she looked back and smiled a little. He returned it.

"I invited her to my concert, the after party, and a more private party." Yamato blushed at that part. "The next morning we both agreed that there was something between us, but I would be leaving for my next tour location and she wasn't going to be in Vancouver for long. So we agreed to meet again when we were home. I honestly did not think I would fall in love with her as quickly as I did."

"Aww that's so sweet, Matty." Daisuke cooed pinching Yamato's cheek. Yamato jumped on top of him and started half heartedly wrestling with him. "You didn't tell us right away just in case nothing happened right?"

"Yes that's right. I asked Miyako if she would be willing to keep it private for a month or so. I wanted to be sure. It's a hassle being famous and dating. Plus, she's one of us; it's always weird when we date, er when we stop dating." Yamato was sitting on Daisuke and he had him in a headlock.

Taichi nodded the dating between people in their close group had been fine, but when they broke up it hurt the entire group. It had taken many years for all of them to get together in a room like this, and Takeru couldn't even manage to stay around for the entire time. Sora and he hadn't even dated, but his relationship with Koushiro at the end of High School had hurt her, though at the time she expressed her hurt as cruelly as possible. Sometimes Taichi thought that their relationship was the domino that fell first and caused all the others to crash.

"Hi, Kei," Yamato said in invitation interrupting Taichi's thoughts on relationships. Kei was standing at the end of the couch that Taichi, Yamato and Daisuke were on. He was staring at them.

When Yamato spoke to him he ran over to Taichi's side. Taichi put one arm around him. Kei look at him. "Uncle Taichi, I have a question."

"What is it?" Taichi asked.

"Susumu said that Yamato is going to be my Uncle, too." Kei looked over at Yamato eying him carefully. Then he looked at Taichi. "Is he?"

"Well he's going to marry your Auntie Miyako and that will make him your uncle so yes." Taichi glanced at Yamato he didn't even think about how this sort of made them related now. Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"What about Uncle Izzy and you?" Kei asked.

"What about them?" Yamato asked. He let Daisuke up and returned to his former seat. "They'll never stop being your uncles."

"Yup, even if you want us to," Taichi agreed. Kei stared at Taichi for a while, and then he let him go and hugged Yamato. Taichi smiled seeing it, but he hurt a little. Koushiro and he were going to be leaving soon, so even though they would still be his uncles they wouldn't be around for him to see it.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 9

Pairings: Taichi/Koushiro, Augmon, Tentomon, Ken, Wormmon, Kei, Sora

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Thank you for reading everyone. Finally some answers to some of your questions!

* * *

Jyou told Koushiro not to worry about anything, that he would absolutely think of everything and Koushiro only needed to make sure he, Tentomon and his laptop were ready for the journey. Koushiro didn't know what to do with the time. He knew there wasn't more information that he was going to get, at least nothing that would be useful. If he tried to help he would probably just get scolded by Jyou.

He lay in bed, the next morning, afraid to move because he knew he wouldn't be able to go through the day without getting involved. Yet, at the same time, he knew, he needed to cherish this time that he had. Even though, four of the most important things in his life were coming with him he was still leaving much behind. He was leaving his job, his parents, Tai's parents who were more or less his in-laws (he really did like them), friends, and it was possible that he was leaving behind a future here. Taichi and he wanted to adopt down the road, but it was probably not going to happen now.

"Alright, I did it," Taichi crashed face-first into his pillow. He stretched out his arms wrapping one around Koushiro.

"Hmm?" Koushiro turned his head towards Taichi.

"I told my boss that we were going to South America to help jungle kids." Taichi lifted his head from his pillow and turned towards Koushiro. "It feels good."

Koushiro's mouth dried a little. He had sent in his resignation by email the night before. They decided that they would pay off the condo with all the savings that they had. They would have Mimi look after the place for them. They hadn't decided if they were going to tell their parents that they may not becoming back, but they would tell them that they wouldn't be on Earth.

"Shiro, don't be afraid." Taichi scooted over turning on to his side and sliding his other arm under Koushiro's head and pillow. He held him close. "Hey, what's with the trembling lip?"

"It's all so weird Tai," Koushiro trembled and leaned closer to him. "I can't believe we're going to give up all of this."

"Better than giving up you." Taichi slopped a large wet kiss on the side of his face. Koushiro squirmed a little. "I'm trying not to think about it, you know. Leaving our parents is hard too think about. We're always going to be Kei's uncles, but we're not going to be here. It worries me."

"Of course, we are." Koushiro moved even closer letting their noses touch. "I worry that he could forget us."

"I hope not and I hope Kari steps up. I think she will. She loves him. When we're gone she can't rely on us anymore. So maybe this will be good for them," Taichi whispered.

"Do you think anyone else will come? Mimi already said no, too." Koushiro asked. He knew that Taichi didn't really want to talk about his concerns with Hikari. Koushiro believe Hikari was just going through a bad spell, it happened to many people.

"I think Ken's coming. I know you told us what happened yesterday, but I think hearing it wasn't the same as living it." Taichi looked at Koushiro.

Koushiro knew Taichi wanted to know more about what he had glossed over yesterday. Only Koushiro could still hear the screaming, he couldn't talk about it. Sharing what happened wouldn't help. He also wanted to spare Taichi the angst if he could. He shook his head. "I can't explain it. You'll just think it's silly. I'll probably start crying."

"Can't have that, there will be enough crying this afternoon." Taichi kissed Koushiro quickly.

"What's going on?" Koushiro asked.

"We're going to visit your parents. I already called them and Jyou knows that we're going," Taichi explained. "You need to see them again and they deserve to see you."

Koushiro agreed by nodding. "Just in a moment, this is nice."

"Yeah it is," Taichi agreed. Koushiro snuggled closer to Taichi closing his eyes.

"Izzy!" Tentomon came crashing in the room and onto the bed. Augomn was not far behind. "Wake up."

"I'm not sleeping I'm just resting my eyes." Koushiro groaned.

"Actually, it looks like we did fall asleep. It's past noon." Taichi sat up. He pointed to the nightstand. He gave Koushiro a little kiss, as his lips were all cute and pouty from being woken up. "I guess we were both worrying more than sleeping last night."

"Don't worry, Tai. When we get to the new world, Tentomon and I are going to take care of everything. We'll be back, before you know it." Augmon ever the optism smiled. He either forgot how hard the last two times were, or he just assumed they were better at it this time. "Also, Ken's here. He made breakfast and is now in the living room."

"He said we shouldn't wake you, but it's been an hour." Tentomon finished.

"What?!" Taichi scrambled out of bed. He didn't even hear the door ring. "Did you tell him we were sleeping?" Taichi started changing out of his pajamas as he hurried to greet their guest.

Koushiro slid out of the bed. He wasn't concerned as Taichi. He knew it wasn't nice to let a guest wait, however, he also knew Ken had purposely allowed them to sleep so there was no reason to panic. He was still in his boxers and one of Taichi's shirts. He walked out to the living room. "Hi, Ken."

"I told them not to wake you." Ken stood up from the couch. Wormmon was sitting on his back.

"We need to get up anyway. Do you mind waiting a little longer so we can get dressed?" Koushiro asked.

"Not at all, take your time." Ken bowed slightly and sat down onto the couch.

Koushiro returned to the bedroom. "There now put on something that matches. Mimi taught us better than that." Taichi nodded. He followed Koushiro into the bathroom.

Koushiro washed his face. There was light stubble on his cheeks, he had red hair so it didn't grow as quickly as dark hair, but he didn't really like having a red beard. Taichi said he didn't mind it a little, but both of them were typically clean cut. Taichi was already shaving so Koushiro did so as well. Then, he brushed his teeth. He didn't have to do much with his hair. Even though, it was curly it usually didn't get too messy when he was sleeping. Taichi was another story. Koushiro left him in the bathroom to do deal with his messy hair and got dressed.

He went into the kitchen. Ken had left a plate of rice, chicken and vegetables for both of them, but other than that the kitchen didn't look like it had been cooked in. Koushiro brought the dishes into the living room. He put Taichi's on the table and sat down on the loveseat to start his. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. I already spoke with my parents. They know everything." Ken sat up getting right to the point.

"What did they say?"

"They understand. Of course they are worried and upset, but they know that we're needed." Ken looked at Koushiro. "Wormmon and I are in. We can't stay here after what happened yesterday."

"It was really hard for Ken. He's a very kind person you know and that screaming…"

"Wormmon." Ken stopped him. Koushiro was grateful and Ken looked like he was fighting tears too. Tentomon rubbed Koushiro's back. He was sitting on the other cushion. Augmon was standing in front of Taichi's food staring at it. Koushiro assumed the digimon were fed when Ken had first made breakfast, but digimon never said no to seconds, thirds or leftovers!

"Is Daisuke coming?" Taichi asked as he entered the room. He was wearing a dark colored colared shirt, with khaki's and socks. His hair looked a little damp, but Koushiro hadn't heard the shower, so he assumed it was just some sort of product. "You can eat it Augmon."

"Thanks Tai!" Augmon cheered eating the food eagerly. Taichi waved at Tentomon to stay where he was and sat down on the couch with Ken on the end closer to Koushiro. This allowed Ken to still face both of them.

"Maybe he doesn't know?" Koushiro wondered the same thing of course, but he was still unsure about Ken and Daisuke's relationship and he didn't want to imply anything.

"That's alright." Ken interrupted. "I actually don't know what he is going to do. We were talking about it at June's yesterday. He wasn't sure if I should go. Obviously, I was upset and he doesn't want me to be more upset. After we left June's I explained it to him. It's like you said Koushiro, you felt like you were chosen. You were picked that's why Cherubimon appeared in your mirror. I feel that way too."

"I sort of feel that way too." Taichi spoke up. "I know I wasn't with you yesterday, but Augmon was. Plus, I was here for the mirror. Anyway, I go with Koushiro goes, that's sign enough for me."

"I think the two of you together are better than your parts. Anyone picking out a team would want both of you." Ken smiled. "From what I know of your first adventure, it was the two of you that steered everyone through it."

"Everyone was important. Even you were Ken." Taichi countered, but he smiled at Koushiro. He was certain that all of them would have lost their lives if it wasn't for Koushiro. Though Koushiro felt like it was the opposite, they had truly been lost without Taichi. Except for Takeru, but he had been too little to do anything on his own.

"Anyway, he hasn't made a decision. He was angry that I made one so quickly, but he has more in this world than I do. Besides, it's so much harder for him to be away from people he cares about." Ken smiled softly. "I think he wants to come. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't have stormed off and told me to have a nice life."

"Ouch." Koushiro frowned. "So do you think he's in?"

"It depends on how he feels in three days. I don't think he'll make a decision until the hour before. However, Takeru called me this morning and asked me for my version of the events yesterday. So I went over it with him. He's in." Ken smiled.

"Matt's going to be pissed that Takeru is leaving now. There is no helping it though. I want that kid on my team." Taichi smiled the eight of them together would be a good team. If Daisuke decided to come that would be enough to easy Taichi's worries. Sure it wasn't the original eight, but it would be a great force.

"After Takeru's call, I spoke with Jyou. I know he told Izzy not to lift a finger in the next few days, but I had to know what they were doing. They're creating a watertight vechile. They are hoping that we can use it in the next world too, but they are just working on the journey for now."

"That's important we don't want to drown before we get there." Taichi agreed. He was smiling with pride. They could always count on Jyou.

"They are going to fully stock it like a long camping trip too. Jyou said that you sometimes had a hard time finding food the last time you were trapped in an alien world." Ken laughed lightly. "So I think we really only need to bring clothes, our computers and our devices."

"That's our Jyou!" Taichi spoke up.

"He really will think of everything we need, but I think we are all creative in different ways, so he might not think about something we do. So if you think of something make sure you bring it," Koushiro insisted to both of them. "That goes for the digimon too."

"Ken said that there is going to be food so I'm good," Augmon stated.

"We promise to feed you, even if you're eating my food," Taichi insisted.

"You said I could." Augmon pouted.

Ken smiled. "I think this is going to turn out well."

"Even if it's just the Tai and I, I know we have a good shot at facing whatever is in front of us. With Takeru and you coming we might stand a chance at coming back." Koushiro agreed.

"I need to visit Miyako, since we're leaving she is going to take over monitoring the Digital World and the Dark Ocean. I agreed to help her set up her computer for that," Ken explained. He stood up from the couch and picked up Wormmon. "You don't mind if I take off."

"Go ahead. We all have things we need to do. People we need to say goodbye to." Koushiro warned.

"I am going to stay with my parents until its time to go," Ken promised. Koushiro followed him to the front door. "You're going to visit yours too?"

"Yes, later this afternoon. Tai's parents are close so we're going to see them tomorrow," Koushiro explained.

"Koushiro I just want to let you know, Takeru agreed to come, but I think he would back out if certain people decided to come," Ken said quietly. Koushiro looked up at him surprised that he said something about that. "He wants to help of course, but I think he also wants to get away from here."

"Ken, I don't know, if I could refuse someone if they wanted to help us, but it is something to consider. Is one person better than the other?" Koushiro shrugged in response to his own question.

"Anyway, I'll see you in a few days if not sooner." Ken smiled. Koushiro waved to him and watched until he turned the corner.

Koushiro shut the door. He turned the corner into the kitchen. Taichi was sitting on the counter munching on a banana. Koushiro half smiled at Taichi. He knew Taichi had heard Ken when he was speaking, but he wasn't going to say anything about that. Koushiro was good at planning and figuring out problems, but Taichi really was good at organizing people and being a strong leader. So it was important that he make the decision. Koushiro wasn't going to offer his opinion unless Taichi asked him to.

"Don't eat too much. You know my mom likes to feed you." Koushiro said just to change the subject.

Taichi slipped off the counter. "Let's go then I'm starving and I bet Augmon is hungry too."

"I am!" Augmon called from the living room.

* * *

Koushiro held Kei's hand as they climbed the steps to his and Taichi's apartment building. Kei was suppose to be at his father's that week, but he agreed to let Kei stay over one night since Taichi and Koushiro were going to be leaving. He might not be the best father, but he realized that Taichi and Koushiro were very important to Kei and he needed the time with them. He told Koushiro that he hadn't told Kei exactly what was going on and that he felt like they needed to be the ones to tell him. So that was the deal. Kei could spend the last night here with them, but they had to explain that to him. It was going to be hard on all of them, Koushiro knew that, but he also knew that all three of them were going to need the night.

"We're going to surprise your uncle." Koushiro told Kei.

"How?" Kei asked.

"I didn't tell him you were sleeping over. So we're going to surprise him by you being here," Koushiro explained.

"Can I say surprise? At Auntie's birthday we said surprise remember?" Kei asked.

"Of course I remember that. And yes you can say surprise," Koushiro said just as they got to their floor. As they walked down the hall Koushiro heard Taichi's voice from around the corner. Koushiro put a finger to his lip so that Kei would be quiet. Kei nodded and smiled. They moved forward.

"…You don't understand Sora."

"What don't I understand?"

Koushiro stopped moving he held Kei's hand tight and knelt down next to him. He knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but he didn't want to walk in on this conversation. Koushiro kept a finger to his lip.

"It's not just about Takeru. If it was just about him and you then I wouldn't care who came, but the truth is Daisuke gets along better with him."

"This isn't about Daisuke, Tai. This is about Izzy!"

Kei's eyes got bigger. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Koushiro put his finger to his lip again.

"You never treat him right Sora. You haven't since high school. We need a team that trusts each other and are open. Koushiro has a hard time talking to you or being in the same room as you. You haven't accepted my relationship with him either."

"Of course I haven't! Tai you loved me first. I had feelings for you too. I know I choose to be with Matt, but you don't just go from liking girls to liking boys! You can't possibly love him."

There was silence for a long time in the hall. Kei looked at Koushiro his eyes still wide, but he didn't move or say anything. Koushiro didn't either. He knew all of this already. Why did Sora's words hurt?

"I don't really feel like I have to explain myself to anyone, but Koushiro. However, I think if you know then maybe it will help everything."

More silence. Koushiro felt his eyes burn. It was stupid to be upset. Don't cry.

"When we were kids I had a crush on you and then you picked Matt. Yet, you still kept me around and not just like a friend, but as the person you keep around as a back up. I don't think it was intentional and for a while I thought it was okay even. Then, in our senior year, Koushiro realized his feelings for me. As soon as he realized his feelings he accepted them. Koushiro accepts knowledge easily and he shares it too. So he told me. He told me almost as soon as he realized. It actually took him a week, but that was only because we couldn't get together earlier than that."

More silence. Koushiro knew all of this too. He lived it, and Taichi had told him the story several times retelling the story was meaningful to them, but it had always been private before. Koushiro didn't like to be openly affectionate, but hiding personal information like this was more Taichi's wishes. He just felt like it was no one's business. He felt that they should accept their relationship without any explanation. Koushiro understood, though he also believed that more information was always better. So, it was so nice to hear him tell Sora. She had never really been able to accept their relationship. Though she had been putting on a good face for a while, she couldn't accept them. She had always put the blame on Koushiro, never on Taichi. So she still took it out on Koushiro. Though she was not directly mean to Koushiro anymore, she still gave him a bit of a cold front. He thought part of it had to do with the fact that, she felt embarrassed that she couldn't accept his relationship with Tai. He often noticed that when people felt a certain way even though they reasoned that is was illogical or "silly" it made them angrier than before. The other part was because Koushiro had what she wanted, not solely Taichi, but love. It had been a long time since Sora had loved, though she had some boyfriends, she hadn't found love as an adult.

"I never knew love until that day. Koushiro looked me in the eyes and told me how he felt. Easy, simple, Koushiro. I knew that instant that it was true. Not because Koushiro doesn't lie, but because it was so powerful. It was too much to doubt. There is no way someone can doubt when they feel that. There is no way for you to doubt when you're faced with that. He just had to look at me in that way. And God. I knew. No one had _ever _loved me like _**that**_ before. It was overwhelming. Air was stolen from me, I was paralyzed and giddy. I had never seen it before. Not even in my parents. I knew they loved each other, but they never shown that love to me. I _knew_ I could _never_ live the rest of my life knowing that love existed without having it, without loving anyone like that. I knew I could not walk away from that. Not without trying."

"So you loved him right then, just like that?" Sora's voice was not harsh; it was filled with the sound of regret.

"No. I mean I loved Koushiro on some levels then, but at that time I didn't love him like that. I didn't know how to love like that. I needed to. I knew that much. That's the great thing about Koushiro. He understood. I told him I wasn't there with him yet, though, I wanted to be. I so desparatly wanted to. Some people would think that's rejection. He never took it as a rejection. He cares and loves deeply, but he was still ruled by knowledge and agreed that we should start dating. So we did. It didn't take me very long to fall in love with him though. It's not hard once you know what it looks like." Taichi was silent for a little while.

That was a bit more beautiful than Koushiro remembered. He remembered confessing. He knew he couldn't keep something like that a secret from Taichi. He also remembered Taichi falling aparting. Taichi wasn't ready, he said and he begged Koushiro not to leave. To give him time. He even cried a little, Koushiro always thought Taichi believed that if Taichi didn't instantly love Koushiro back, that Koushiro might stop loving him. The he could take his love away. Or he could hide his love. Taichi had babbled and was incoherent. It took Koushiro a long time to even understand Taichi, but once he had Koushiro just remembers smiling and laughing lightly. He suggested that they start dating, but he said that Taichi would have to ask him because he was older. It was only right!

"I was doubtful at times, though." Taichi continued. "Not sure if I felt it like he did. Not sure if I couldn't feel it for someone else. But he was good about that too. He never doubted, but he allowed me to. He even gave me some freedom to explore, when I was in Milan."

"Did you?" Sora asked. She sounded a little more understanding now. Koushiro wondered if the conversation would fix his and Sora's relationship, that is, if he wasn't going to another world in two days.

"No. I looked. I went out with my teammates and there were plenty of people around. Some I even had crushes on, but I ached for Koushiro and the love he had for me. Since then I've been completely his. You know, I think that my injury was my greatest gift?"

Koushiro rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. Kei looked at him with wide eyes. Koushiro smiled gently for him. Kei reached out and touched Koushiro's cheeks. Koushiro nodded. He was okay. Everything was okay now. Kei stared at him for a while. Koushiro tried to think of something to say to help him understand what was going on better, but he couldn't get past the swell of his heart. He just sat there in the middle of the hallway near his apartment, hugging his nephew.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 10

Pairings: Taichi/Koushiro, Augmon, Tentomon, Kei, Jyou/June, Shin, Takeru, Wallace, Daisuke, Ken, Mimi/Michael, Miyako, Iori, Michelle, Julia, Juneko, Jimon, Joichi, Shin's son, Mantarou

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Thank you for reading everyone. I am not sure if after this chapter I will start a new story or continue this one. I'm leaning two ways: start a story where they come back from adventures and a story during adventure. Or do one long story that has all of it. I think the one way would allow people to skip the adventure part if they don't want to read it and kind of get back to the drama part between the characters, if there is any left. But at the same time the adventure part is cool so far. I haven't gotten too much written for either, a lot of flow charts and thought bubbles mostly. I may just start adding what I have of the adventure on this story, but later it might get moved to a new story of its own. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Uncle Izzy?" Kei shook his shoulder gently. "Uncle. I think they left."

"What?" Koushiro sniffed trying to pull himself together.

"I heard them say goodbye and I think I heard the door shut," Kei explained. "Do you want me to check?"

"Um…sure." Koushiro rubbed his cheeks with his sleeve. Kei ran over to the corner and peered around it. He turned back. "Gone?" Kei nodded. Koushiro stood up brushing his clothes off. "Thanks."

Kei smiled brightly. Koushiro followed him to his apartment. The door was unlocked and Kei let himself in. "Surprise!" Kei yelled.

Koushiro shook his head shutting the door behind him. Tentomon was next to him in a second. Tentomon looked at him curiously. "Were you crying?"

"Is it noticeable?" Koushiro made his way into the bathroom to check for himself in the mirror. He felt very emotional still and he did not want Taichi to take it in the wrong way. Koushiro turned on the light in the bathroom looking into the mirror. His face did not look blotchy and his eyes weren't red, but there was still moisture in the corners and on his cheeks.

Tentomon handed him a wet wash cloth and Koushiro cleaned off his face. "Why were you upset?"

"When did Sora come by?" Koushiro asked explaining enough to Tentomon with that question, but not so much that he thought Koushiro had overheard anything.

"Not very long. She came by to let Taichi know that she was going to help us, but he declined." Tentomon tilted his head to the side. "Did she say something to you after she left?"

"No, I didn't run into her." Koushiro dried his face with a bath towel and turned the light off. "Enough of this, Kei's over for tonight and we supposed to tell him about what is going on."

"You know he was in the room when you explained it to everyone." Tentomon followed after him.

"I know, but there are things that I said that we need to explain to him separately." Koushiro looked at Tentomon. "I remember how it felt when I over heard my parents talking about how I had been adopted. I have to make sure that Kei understands that we are not abandoning him." Tentomon followed Koushiro silently into the living room.

Taichi and Kei were on the couch Kei was telling him something in a happy tone, but Koushiro was not sure what they had been talking about. "Then there were guts!" Kei continued.

Koushiro leaned over the back of the couch. He kissed Taichi's jaw. Taichi turn towards him and Koushiro kissed him firmly. Taichi returned, the kiss although with a sense of caution. Koushiro released him after a few moments. He knew that Kei was still in the room.

Taichi looked at him curiously. "Shiro? Were you crying?"

"He was crying." Kei answered. He crawled closer to them so that the three had their faces inches apart. "It was happy tears."

"Happy tears?" Taichi eyes searched Koushiro's face.

Koushiro stepped back and then went around the couch to sit down next to Taichi. "It was relief, but enough about that, for now. Kei's staying over tonight."

"What happened to his father?" Taichi asked.

"Dad said that you have something to tell me," Kei explained. "He said that he has lots of nights with me, so it's your turn."

Taichi looked surprised. "He said that?"

"He said that to me as well. Kei do you know what your Dad meant when he said that?" Koushiro asked.

"Well, I know you are going on an adventure! So I think that's what he means." Kei shifted a little. "Can I make a fort in the living room? Augmon said that you use to do it all the time!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Augmon pouted.

"You're not in trouble." Taichi reassured. He looked over at Augmon with a grin. "You liked our forts?"

"Yea, it was like camping, but you know without monsters trying to attack us in the middle of the night." Augmon certainly did not mind fighting, but he sure liked his sleep.

"You went camping?" Kei exclaimed jumping up. "Did you see a bear?"

"Well sort of." Taichi had been camping in the digital world mostly, and there weren't really bears there.

"I think a fort is a good idea." Koushiro interrupted. "Do you want Tai and me to help or are Augmon, Tentomon and you building the fort yourself?"

"We can do it!" Kei jumped up from the couch. "We just need blankets and pillows and stuff!"

"I know where that is." Tentomon flew out of the room and came back with nearly the entire cabinet of linens. "Izzy liked to build forts too."

"Just make sure you make it big enough so we can all fit." Koushiro reminded.

"You're going to sleep in the fort with us?" Kei looked shocked and very excited.

"Of course we are. We're just going to order pizza while you get everything set," Taichi explained. He stood up.

"Oh I like pepperoni and sausage," Augmon called after Taichi.

"I know what you want," Taichi called back.

Koushiro stood up too. "Do you need me to move the furniture?" Koushiro asked.

"I got it." Tentomon said pushing the couch back against the wall. Kei grinned.

"Alright, I'm going." Koushiro left the three in the living room to make a fort. Taichi was on the phone ordering three pizzas. Koushiro checked the refrigerator to see what they had to drink. No soda, but that was probably a good thing tonight. He and Taichi could have a glass of wine and finish the bottle if they wanted too. It would be a shame to let it go to waste.

Koushiro frowned; it was really strange thinking like that. He knew he had to leave, but it felt so surreal. He didn't want to leave his home and his family. He knew he was going to miss everyone, but it felt far away. Like time had stopped, or the world didn't exist except for inside this apartment.

"Koushiro." Taichi's arms were around his shoulder and he kissed the nape of Koushiro's back. Then, he pressed his forehead against Koushiro's back. Taichi's spikey hair tickled his neck. "Thank you. Thank you. Mantarou did not think of this, you did."

"He didn't mind. He didn't even fight." Koushiro turned around letting the door of the refrigerator close. Taichi hugged him closer still. Koushiro returned the embrace. "I wanted it too."

"Do you really think he'll be gone when we come back?" Taichi asked.

"No, I don't think it will be _that_ extreme. I don't think we'll be gone and back in a few minutes either. Something in between that. We'll be okay." Koushiro tried to reassure Taichi. He held him tight. He knew that Taichi was not going to change his mind about going, but that did not mean that Taichi was completely okay with going. Koushiro was not completely okay either. He understood what might happen when they returned, if they even returned, but he knew that the risk was worth it. Whatever was happening in the other world it had disturbed the Dark Ocean and it could do more damage in the future. Koushiro wasn't just going to help that world, but also the three worlds he already knew about.

"We have to tell him?" Taichi looked up.

"Yea. I know he was with us when I explained everything at Jyou's, but Mantarou doesn't think he understands what is happening. Besides, we need to let him know that even though we're leaving we're not abandoning him." Koushiro whispered softly, he did not want Kei to overhear their conversation like he had heard his parents.

"Okay we'll do it after dinner." Taichi sighed.

It wasn't until after they were in Kei's fort later that night that Taichi finally told Kei what was going on. Taichi was lying on his side watching Kei as he talked on and on about whatever came into his mind. Koushiro was lying on his back on the other side of Kei looking up at the roof of the fort. He had an intense gaze. Taichi was certain that Koushiro was going over everything in his mind trying to think of anything that might be necessary the next morning. "Kei remember the other day when WarGreymon was in Jyou's living room?"

"Yeah! He was really big. Was that really Augmon?" Kei asked. Taichi nodded. "How does that work?"

"Well, Augmon is a digimon and that means his life is different that yours or mine. He doesn't stay in the same shape his entire life. And usually it takes a very long time for a digimon to change shapes. They have to be strong enough in order to do it. That's where I come in. I help get Augmon the strength to change, but it's only temporary. If I'm in danger then Augmon will change for me."

Koushiro wrinkled his nose at that explanation, but he let it go because Kei really didn't need to know exactly how it worked. Taichi refocused the conversation anyway. "The reason why Augmon and I are a team is because when I was a child there were dark forces that needed to be stopped. It was our job to stop them."

"Like a policeman or like Superman?" Kei asked.

"I guess more like Superman, because it was something that the police needed help with, but I think Superman would have stopped it more easily than we did." Taichi touched Kei's shoulder the touch was more for himself than for Kei. He had to say it now, no more stalling. "Augmon and I have to help again. We're leaving Kei. There is another world that Koushiro found and it is in trouble. Cherubmon wants us to help."

Kei was silent for a while. Different emotion played on his face, but Taichi waited for him to speak. He wanted to know how much Kei understood. "You're leaving for a long time, right?"

"It could be a long time. That's the thing, we don't really know. Uncle Izzy thinks that it will probably be longer than a month, but not longer than ten years. It's just I see you so much now Kei that it will make it feel longer than it really is, because I'm going to miss you. We will miss you."

Kei turned away from Taichi looking over at Koushiro. "Uncle Izzy you're going too, right?"

"Yes," Koushiro's gaze focused on Kei instead of the sheet above his head.

"Good." Kei smiled he turned to Taichi. "I like that you are together," Kei whispered softly.

Koushiro sat up and moved on to his side. He used one hand to prop up. Taichi looked over at him. "Just remember, we love you. We are not leaving because we want to be away from you. When we are gone we're always going to be working to get back here to be with you." Koushiro spoke with wisdom.

"Uncle Tai! It's just like you said to Sora." Kei sat up on his knees and looked directly at Taichi. "I have to believe him."

Taichi's eyes met Koushiro's again. He knew that Koushiro must have seen Sora earlier that evening because of how quickly he arrived after Sora left and because he had been crying. Now, he knew that Koushiro had heard some of what he said to Sora. He wasn't mad that they heard. He wasn't even worried about what Koushiro probably heard. He just wanted Koushiro to see that Taichi had spoken with meaning and purpose. Of course, Koushiro knew that Taichi was in love with him, but there was nothing wrong with confirming it again. Koushiro's expression turned bright and happy.

Taichi looked back at Kei. "That's right. Koushiro's love cannot be doubted. So you think of that when you think of me too. Don't doubt me either."

"I know because you two love me at the same time and at the same amount." Kei smiled proud of himself.

He means together, of course, his parents aren't together; they don't love him at the same time. He is always with one or the other. So he sees it like they love him at different times? Koushiro will understand. Ask him later.

"Can Augmon and I be a team next time?" Kei asked.

"No way! I'm always on Tai's team." Augmon walked into the fort with s'mores on a plate.

Kei nodded. "Okay I understand." Augmon held out the s'mores plate for Kei, Taichi and Koushiro.

"You know there is more than one Augmon in the digital world." Taichi snatched three just in case Augmon changed his mind about sharing. Of course he did, ten seconds later he ate the rest on the plate.

"So I could get my own? Just like you?" Kei asked taking his s'mores from Taichi.

"We'll find a partner for you." Taichi reassured. He handed Koushiro his s'mores.

"Did you use the microwave?" Koushiro asked. He bit down carefully.

"No." Augmon looked guilty.

"Did you use your Pepperbreath?" Taichi's eyes widened.

"Tentomon and I went outside to do it!" Augmon smiled in that way he did when he was trying to appease Taichi.

"Is that all?" Taichi asked. "You didn't set anything on fire did you?"

"No, but we scared the neighbor's cat," Augmon replied.

Tentomon came in to the fort too. "The cat's okay. I made sure to check on him. Hey where's mine?"

"Oh um…" Augmon looked guilty again.

Koushiro held out the last half of his s'more. "You can have it." Tentomon hugged Koushiro and took the treat greatfully. He curled up next to Koushiro and ate his treat. "I really hope Jyou packet enough food for us _and_ the digimon."

* * *

"This is what I could do in short notice. It's only an old RV, but it will keep out the water for your journey. It's solar powered so you wouldn't need to worry about gas. This way you can use it in the other world," Shin explained to Koushiro and Taichi. They were at Jyou's. The RV was fairly large. It was one of those ones that could sleep six comfortably and eight to ten uncomfortably. It was packed with so many supplies. Shin was showing them around and Jyou was following to point out where the supplies were.

"Well it's possible that the world we're going to doesn't have a sun..." Koushiro covered his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. He was really grateful for the Kiddo families' help. An RV would be nice.

"That is a possibility that's why I packed tents and gear under the RV. You can abandon the RV if you have to," Jyou said very stiffly.

"We might need the tents anyway if Takeru and Daisuke show up," Taichi beamed. "Nice thinking."

"Daisuke is going to show up. He went to his parents last night to explain to them what is going on," Jyou replied. "June's taking it well, but the boys are having a hard time."

"He told his parents?" Taichi asked he knew Daisuke parents, but not as well as most of the digidestine's parents. Daisuke parents had been kept in the dark about the digital world for a long time, and Taichi didn't know how much Daisuke and June told them.

"He told them that he is going to Africa to teach AIDs children how to play soccer, I think." Jyou wrinkled his nose he hated lying.

"I'm not sure what time or how long the portal will be open so I hope they get here soon." Koushiro checked his watch it was early in the morning and he suspected that the portal wouldn't open until the evening or night since that was when Cherubmon had contact them. However, he couldn't be sure.

Taichi scolded Koushiro with a look. Koushiro nodded. "Okay so what's next?"

"Food. We got as much as we could, especially if it was nonperishable." Shin explained.

"So we're going to be eating twinkies all of the time?" Taichi asked.

"Twinkies do actually have a shelf life," Koushiro responded.

Jyou interrupted them. "We did pack some of those, but not that many. We only packed you enough food for maybe two months. It would be longer, but since the digimon are going to be there I'm not sure it will last that long. That's why I want to tell you where I hid some of the preserves just in case they eat them all." Jyou was careful to show Koushiro and Taichi where the extra food was. He was certainly glad that his and Shin's sons were keeping their digimon busy for the time being.

"Is this the transportation then?" Takeru's voice floated over to them from the front of the RV. Koushiro smiled hearing his voice was simply a relief. Ken and Daisuke hadn't arrived. What if the portal opened early!

Taichi practically bounced down the stairs of the RV. "Wallace!" Taichi blinked stopping short, barely outside of the RV doors. Jyou ran into him, but managed not to knock either of them onto the ground.

"Hi guys! Takeru told me what was going on. I thought I could join you. If you don't mind?" Wallace and Takeru exchange sneaky grins because they had surprised Taichi.

Taichi nodded slowly stepping back from the door to let Jyou and the others out. "Of course you can come. I think we have enough room." He looked at Koushiro curiously.

"I didn't know he was coming either. I didn't even think about asking him actually," Koushiro admitted. He shook Wallace's hand. "So that's six people and seven digimon that will work out well."

"Takeru thought you might be underhanded this time around." Wallace shook Jyou's hand. "Your daughter is very beautiful. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come around earlier."

"Have you even been in Japan?" Jyou asked sounding surprised.

"Well no, Takeru just picked me up from the airport actually," Wallace explained. He gave a little shrug like living in another country was not an excuse to miss the seeing Jyou's daughter.

"Great! Well go inside and pick out a bed." Taichi suggested.

Wallace followed Shin into the RV, probably being roped into the same tour that Koushiro and Taichi had before. "I'm glad you don't mind. Sorry about the surprise Taichi." Takeru fidgeted unlike the other digimon Patamon was right at Takeru's side. Well actually on his head, but it was the same gesture to the flying pig.

Taichi hugged Takeru. "It's not a bad surprise." He promised. He kissed Takeru on the cheek. He was glad the kid was coming with them. It would probably do him good to get away. He didn't have any real issues with Ken or Daisuke. Taichi didn't know what sort of contact they had outside the group, but they always got along. Ken was right the morale of the team would at least start our better than if Sora was here instead and Wallace might not be here if it wasn't for him. Morale would be needed in the journey ahead. Taichi was sure of that and it wasn't something Jyou could pack.

"What again, Tai!" Daisuke yelled from across the street. Ken was with him. Daisuke looked like he was carrying their bags. They were only two duffle bags and a bag that held Ken's computer, but Taichi gave Koushiro a look.

Koushiro only shrugged. He still didn't know what that meant.

Daisuke was a little unpredictable like that. He could be really selfish sometimes and careless, but then he just had soft spots for certain people. He would do anything for those people. Taichi was one of them, but he was unaware of it. Ken was, of course, one of them. June wasn't always one of them, but she was now for sure. Daisuke may have insisted on carrying Ken's bags for that reason. Other reasons why Daisuke might be carrying the bags are: because he was being polite or because he was being competitive.

"If I didn't know better Daisuke I would say you wanted to kiss me," Taichi teased.

"Uh…" Daisuke flushed. He stopped in front of the RV. "I-well it's just…"

Taichi smirked. He took a few steps forward getting into Daisuke's personal space. He leaned forward. "I didn't know that about you Dai."

"T_ai_," Daisuke whined. Taichi stripped the bags away from Daisuke dropping them to the ground.

"Hey my computer's in there!" Ken complained.

It went unheard by Taichi who was playing a game of chicken with Daisuke trapping him in a hug, and coming closer to kissing him. Daisuke wasn't stopping him, but he looked very uncomfortable. "Do you want to be kissed by me?" Taichi's voice had a teasing tone. He loved to see Daisuke squirm. It wasn't as easy as it had been when Daisuke was young, but still just as rewarding.

"Tai, I…" Daisuke turned his eyes up at Taichi.

Does he really want this? Taichi's smile grew and so did his boldness. He moved in even closer hovering very close to Daisuke's lips.

"Taichi! Stop!" Koushiro voice caught Taichi's attention. It wasn't loud, but it demanded attention. Taichi looked up at him. Koushiro looked frightened. He's eyes were huge and haunting.

Taichi let go of Daisuke taking a step back from him. "Shiro?" For Taichi the game of chicken had only been a game. He couldn't see it as more than that because he knew his heart belonged to Koushiro. However, he could still understand why Koushiro had stopped him. Most people didn't like seeing their boyfriends teasing other people. Even if it was just silly, it could still hurt, and also it could be embarrassing in front of other people. However, Koushiro knew Taichi well enough that he knew that Taichi was just teasing, and typically it wouldn't have bothered Koushiro. So Taichi knew that whatever had spooked Koushiro wasn't the ill-mannered joke, but something else. Something Taichi couldn't see or comprehend.

Daisuke stumbled over his bag and away from Taichi. "Heh. Um…right. Hey what is he doing here?"

"I'm joining in on your adventure. Do you mind?" Wallace asked he and Shin rejoined the group.

Taichi stepped closer to Koushiro. Koushiro held his gaze firmly. He was really upset, Taichi could see that much, but Koushiro didn't want to discuss it in front of their friends. Taichi put a friendly arm around the back of Koushiro's shoulders. Koushiro didn't move away or flinch. He must not be angry, only upset.

"No, you're pretty good in a fight, but I've seen the RV before, I'm not sleeping in the same room as you!" Daisuke relented.

"Fine with me. Ken, Takeru which one of you want him? Taichi?" Wallace asked.

"Huh?" Taichi looked over at Wallace. "I already have my roommate thanks." Koushiro stepped closer. Taichi felt Koushiro grip at the hem of his shirt. Taichi looked at him. Was he that worried?

"Well, it's going to be a long trip. We can always switch around if we need to," Takeru suggested. He waved Taichi and Koushiro off, because Takeru wasn't suggesting that they needed to.

"I also packed tents; you don't actually have to share beds." Jyou cleared his throat.

"How many rooms have separate beds?" Ken asked.

"Well, most of the rooms are basically beds, so not really any of them, but the top sleeping compartment has the most room and there are actually two different mattress up there, they just happen to be right next to each other." Shin answered that question.

Ken frowned. "I'm going to have to look." Shin opened the door for him and led him inside. Takeru followed him into the RV.

"Tai now that everyone is here I'm going to get the digimon. We can't chance leaving them behind." Koushiro pulled away from Taichi and went into the house.

"Kou…"

"Hey you guys!" Mimi called coming up the driveway. Michelle, Michael, Iori, Miyako and their digital partners were with her. "We came to see you off."

"Yup, Yamato had to go in for a photo shoot today. So, I'm here to represent," Miyako explained.

"What? Couldn't Yamato reschedule?" Jyou asked.

"Doesn't he want to see his brother?" Daisuke looked equally surprised.

"Teeks didn't tell him, did he?" Taichi asked.

Miyako shook her head slowly. It was obvious that she didn't know until just then either. "AH! Takeru! You're so dead!" Miyako yelled storming the RV. "You motherfucker! What is wrong with you!? I'm not going to tell Matt that you left!"

Taichi exchanged glances with the other people in the yard. He flinched when he heard Takeru trying to explain. Takeru was quickly interrupted by Miyako yelling more.

"So, Wallace…" Michael began. "Are you joining them?"

Wallace nodded. "I wanted to help."

"That's great. That's nearly as many digidestine going as when we were kids." Mimi smiled. Wallace wasn't part of the original destined, so maybe he didn't know what was in store for him, but he had helped them in the past.

Koushiro returned to the yard with June, the Kiddo cousins, Kei, Mantarou and all of the digimon. Koushiro was ushering the digimon into the RV. "We don't want you guys to get left behind."

"I think you're worrying too much, Izzy." Tentomon replied.

Jyou picked up Gomamon. "You're staying here."

Gomamon slapped Jyou's back with a flipper giving him a giant hug. "I knew you'd miss me!"

"Miyako-chan unless you want to come with us, on accident, perhaps you should get out of the RV." Koushiro suggestion was followed by a scream from Miyako, but she was out of the RV a few seconds later.

"Alright I think that means we better get inside," Taichi announced. He knew that Hikari wasn't going to visit him. She was still bitter about him leaving, but she called that morning and said that he better come back in one piece and quickly. He was pretty sure after his talk with Sora that she wouldn't show up either.

"I don't know what time the portal will open, so I want to be safe," Koushiro explained to everyone.

"Well I guess this is good luck then," Iori began and after that everyone took the time to say good-bye.

"Don't worry Miyako. I left Yamato a message on his phone this morning."

"Daisuke behave and make sure you shower!" June warned hugging her little brother with one arm.

"I guess I'm counting on you to be the reliable one in my place, Wallace," Jyou said.

"Wait, why me?"

"You'll understand after you've spent a week in that RV with them."

"Please take care of Kei, even if Kari can't." Taichi begged Mantarou.

"I'll try to email if we can. It might work, information travels better than matter."

"Good I'll let you in on all the gossip!" Mimi beamed.

After everyone said their good-byes, Taichi followed the guys into the RV. "Alright I call driver seat!" Daisuke yelled.

"No. Daisuke." Taichi warned.

"Passenger seat then? Co-captains?" Daisuke looked pathetic. Taichi sat down in the driver's seat. Daisuke sat down next to him. Taichi glanced over at Koushiro. Koushiro was setting up his computer at the table next to the couch in the living room/dining room. Ken was setting up his as well.

Takeru and Wallace were eying the back rooms. "Takeru, can you let Shiro and I take the bottom one?" Taichi called to him. Takeru looked up at him and smiled in response. It was nice to see him smile without any heartache behind it. Maybe this would be good for him. Yamato was going to kill all of them when they returned, but they'd deal with that later.

Most of the digimon were in the compartment above the cockpit. It looked like that was going to be Ken and Daisuke's room for the night, but it also had a big window that wrapped around the front. So, it gave the digimon a good vantage point plus it kept them out of the way. The RV was bigish, but it didn't really have enough seats to fit all of the digimon. So the compartment would have to serve as seats for the digimon during the day and a bed at night. Taichi looked back over at Daisuke. "You can sit there for now, but I might need Koushiro there later."

Daisuke frowned, but he didn't argue yet. He looked out the window and waved at his nephews sitting in the yard. "We wouldn't be sitting here all day will we?"

"Um I don't think so." Takeru came in from the back room. "What's that look like to you?" He pointed at Taichi's review mirror.

"A funnel cloud." Taichi said.

"Let me see." Daisuke leaned in to try to get a look around Taichi and Takeru.

"Terrimon noticed it forming from the back window. It started from that cloud and rippled up and rippled down. I don't think it touched yet." Takeru said.

"Is it moving towards us?" Koushiro asked. He was still sitting near his computer. Taichi knew he didn't need to see what he saw because Takeru had given a good description.

"It's moving and it's not that far from us," Wallace answered from the back.

"Okay, well then I think we should wait. I'm going to try to see if I can find out what is going on in the Dark Ocean." Koushiro replied.

Taichi glanced as the funnel approached growing longer as it did. He glanced at Daisuke. "Not much longer."

Daisuke nodded. He looked out the front window, but his nephews and everyone else had taken refuge in the house. Their faces pressed against the front windows of the house.

"Kou- did you find out anything?" Taichi asked.

"Not yet." Koushiro muttered a response.

"I'm looking too," Ken replied.

"Well, I think it's too late." Water sounded on top of the RV as the funnel moved around it. The digimon flinched and hurried to their partners just in case.

"Don't worry Patamon," Takeru promised. "Shin said this is water tight."

"I know, but its dark," Patamon said.

Taichi turned on the headlights. It didn't help much. They were inside the funnel fully now, and it was dark inside. From the outside the tunnel looked opaque, but from inside it was dark.

"That's because this is from the Dark Ocean," Ken whispered.

"Ken, are you okay?" Daisuke called. Taichi was surprised that Daisuke's voice came from behind him. He must have moved back when they entered the tunnel.

Taichi felt it as the RV's front began to rise. At least is must be, because Taichi was force to lie back in his seat. Augmon clung to the arm. "Hang on guys." He didn't hear a reply the sound of the water, the waves, and the ocean became louder. He thought he felt the RV moving up, but he wasn't certain.

"Tai can you hear that?" Augmon whispered. It was a scream.

* * *

[In my end is my beginning - T.S. Elliot]


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Always Follow the Rabbit

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: In Progress

Part: 11

Pairings: Taichi/Koushiro, Augmon, Tentomon, Takeru, Patomon, Wallace, Lopomon, Terrimon, Daisuke, Veemon Ken, Wormmon

Warnings: Slash

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, plus some of the movies (nothing blatantly but there)

Summary: Taichi's has started to settle in his life, and while that can be quite nice, he and Koushiro have never been better, it can also be a bit disappointing, especially his dead-end job. The only thing interesting that ever happens is when he has to babysit his nephew. Until Koushiro detects a disturbance that is about to give Taichi the adventure he craves.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Thank you for reading everyone. So about not posting for a while, but I did warn you. I have another one coming up and maybe a third. But it will be slow I think. I have the story, it's just hard for me to get down the way I want it. There is one thing I'm not sure of and that's Daisuke and Ken. We'll see with them.

* * *

Taichi didn't think he had been asleep, but he was aware now. They weren't in the funnel of water anymore and the screaming stopped. He looked out of the drivers' window at the land. They were not in Jyou's driveway anymore and it didn't look like the digital world. It looked like it was around dusk, or maybe dawn as the sky was grayish-blue. There was no hint of where the sun might peak over the horizon, but it wasn't dark enough to be night. The landscape was sand. All around there was only sand. There were no mountains, no trees and no landmarks of any kind. It looked very bleak.

"Taichi." Koushiro was next to him. He touched his cheek gently and kissed him.

"Where are the guys?" Taichi asked. He tried to glance towards the back of the RV, but Koushiro was mostly in his way.

"They're still out of it," Koushiro explained. He stroked Taichi's jaw with a firm touch. Taichi wondered if Koushiro was taking advantage of the privacy or if it was something else. "I think your journey was easier than theirs."

"Why? What happened? Did someone get hurt?" Taichi asked and squirmed it was nice having Koushiro there, but he was worried about the other guys.

"Don't worry Tai. They're fine, just like you were. They just retreated into their minds because of the screaming," Koushiro explained. He sat down carefully on the arm of Taichi's chair. Taichi put his arms around Koushiro's slim waist to help support him better. "The screaming was so terrible, we all needed to find away to escape it. It was so dark there was nothing to see that could distract us. That's why I found you."

"That screaming. That's what you heard before right?" Taichi asked. He shivered remembering it. He drew Koushiro closer so that Koushiro was almost sitting on him.

"Yes, but this time it was worse. It was horrible." Koushiro's dark eyes held the terror that he felt. "I started to retreat into myself too. I realized I would have to retreat deep into my mind to feel safe, but then I thought of you. I knew if I found you that I could find safety and happiness. Even in the terrible dark and the awful screaming, if I had you then I knew it would be okay."

"Oh, Koushiro." Taichi felt that powerful love that Koushiro still felt for him. He saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice. Even after Koushiro had been so hurt by Taichi earlier that day his feelings never wavered. He drew strength and courage from Taichi and Taichi felt the same. "So, that's how you were able to stay awake? You found me?"

Koushiro smiled in a teasing way. "Not exactly. Even though I found you quickly, I wasn't able to completely distract myself until I kissed you. I thought if I kissed you that my sense of touch and taste would help combat the negative stimuli that my eyes and ears were receiving."

"Wait? Are you saying we made out when I was more or less unconscious?" Taichi asked.

Koushiro blushed. He gave a half shrug. "You did respond, but it could have been a reflex."

Taichi touched Koushiro cheek and kissed him gently. "It's okay Koushiro. It doesn't bother me and maybe the kiss is the reason why I'm up now and they're still out of it."

"I think that is a good assumption." Koushiro sighed. He shifted pulling away from Taichi. "We need to get some things done."

"Koushiro wait," Taichi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Just a minute okay. I'm still frightened."

Koushiro nodded. He shifted in the seat, it was awkward even with the seat as far away from the steering wheel as it could get. He tried to straddle Taichi, but the RV's door was too close to the seat. So Kousiro's foot was propped against the door and his knee was pressed awkwardly against his side, but it didn't keep Taichi from holding on to him. He hugged him fiercly. Koushiro rubbed his sides and back trying to soothe him. "You're safe. We both are." He said so softly Taichi barely heard.

"Shiro, I'm sorry about earlier, with Daisuke." Taichi pulled away from Koushiro. "I am not interested in kissing him. I thought you knew that?"

"I do know that." Koushiro touched his forehead to Taichi's. He looked right at Taichi. The look was curious to Taichi because Koushiro's emotions were warring inside his eyes. "I know that you love me, but I was afraid still. I felt like I could lose you to Daisuke. I guess I never really thought about it before Tai, but I think perhaps you could love Daisuke very easily."

"I don't know about that. He's just a kid." Taichi knew he didn't have any feelings for Daisuke, but could he? If he tried? He didn't have any feelings for Koushiro when Koushiro confessed to him. Taichi fell in love with Koushiro. What if things were different, could Daisuke be the one he would fall in love with?

"I think that the ingredients for love between the two of you are there, but I don't think there was ever a spark so it never formed. I think I was afraid that the kiss could be the spark," Koushiro explained.

"But that wouldn't change my feelings for you." Taichi cracked a little. He thought that Koushiro was probably right, he usually was about that sort of thing, but it bothered Taichi. "I would never accept it."

"I don't think you would either, but that wasn't an experiment that I wanted to test," Koushiro whispered. "I gave you time Taichi, and now I'm not giving you up. I can't."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't tease Daisuke anymore. He doesn't have feelings for me right?"

Koushiro shook his head. "I don't think he has feelings. He needs a spark too."

Taichi sighed that would make the adventure easier. He hugged Koushiro close again. "I love you. I'm not giving you up either." Koushiro sagged against him giving over completely to Taichi.

They sat for a while, but Koushiro had to move eventually. It was too cramped. "We need to do stuff." Koushiro stood up adjusting his clothes. He looked over to the passenger seat Motimon and Koromon peered back at him. "You guys okay?"

"Mostly." Motimon jumped into Koushiro's arms. "It took a lot of energy traveling here."

"That's what I thought." Koushiro returned to the table with his laptop. Taichi stood up and followed him. Koromon trailed after them.

"Are the other Digimon up?" Taichi asked. He looked around. Daisuke and Ken were sitting on the couch that was situated as part of the living space, but also part of the traveling space. They both had their eyes open and blinking, but they were out of it for sure. DemiVeemon and Minomon were sitting next to the boys looking over them. Takeru was slumped against the wall next to the table where the computers were. It was just behind the driver's seat. He didn't look hurt or like he was sleeping either, just like he had sat down some time during the trip. Tokomon was resting his his lap.

"We're okay, Tai." Tokomon spoke up. "Gummymon and Kokomon are watching over Wallace in the bedroom."

Taichi nodded glad that the digimon were up. "Well we should be able to leave the RV," Koushiro said. "There is enough oxygen."

"What are you doing?" Taichi asked sitting down beside him at the table. He tried to see what Koushiro was doing, but it wasn't something he recognized.

"I've been trying to get into the networks. Once I was able to access the network in the digital world it answered a lot of questions. Even, if this isn't a digital world a network could hold a lot of information."

"I know you can do it Kou-kun. What do you want me to do?" Taichi asked.

Koushiro looked up at Taichi. "I want you to go outside and tell me which way we need to go. There really isn't a clue that I can see. Anyway, we followed your instinicts once, and I want to do it again."

Taichi smiled he could do that for sure. He picked up Koromon. "I even brought my spyglass." Taichi headed outside. It wasn't hot like he thought a desert of sand should be, but it wasn't cold like he thought dusk should be. It was so neutral Taichi didn't know if he could say it was weather at all. There was no wind and no clouds. Koromon seemed surprised too. He jumped out of Taichi's arms and explored for himself. Taichi pulled out his spyglass and started to scan the horizon for something. Some desination. Cherubimon brought them here so where was the rabbit! Obviously, he brought them here to solve a problem, but it seemed like the group would have to figure out what the problem was _and_ solve it. Wasn't that always the case?

"I don't see anything Tai!" Koromon said.

Taichi nodded. He didn't see anything either. He stuck his head into the RV. "Can Motimon digivolve? I want Tentomon to give us a bug-eye opinion."

"Motimon?" Koushiro was still working on his computer and Motimon was sitting on his shoulder. Daisuke stirred on the couch and Ken moved his head towards the sound of Taichi's voice, but neither woke up.

"I have it," Motimon jumped off of Koushiro and digivolved to Tentomon. "I don't think I can do more than this though."

"That's what we need anyway." Taichi reassured. He took Tentomon outside with him and Koromon. Tentomon flew up into the sky above them. Taichi went around to the otherside of the RV to check more on that side. Taichi looked but he didn't see anything, but a vast sea of dirt. "It's like we are on the bottom of an ocean."

"Tai?" Daisuke called walking around the RV. "I'm here to help."

"I'm glad you're up how are the others?" Taichi asked.

"Good, we're all up now. DemiVeemon couldn't hold still anymore. Anyway, Ken's helping Izzy and Wallace is sending a message to Earth, if he can. Takeru is trying to make something to feed the digimon," Daisuke explained. He set DemiVeemon onto the ground. DemiVeemon sniffed about digging at the sand.

"This place is depressing." Daisuke had a blank look on his face.

"Yeah there's nothing here." Taichi agreed. He looked up to the sky. Tentomon was still hovering high and looking around. "I don't think he sees anything either."

Taichi continued walking around the RV using his spyglass to look out into the distance. Daisuke followed him for a little while, but then he made his way to the front of the RV. Taichi couldn't see anything in any direction he looked. The land was so flat Taichi could see far even though it was not very bright out. Tentomon returned to him when he circled the RV. "I didn't see anything Tai, but I can't fly up as high as I do on either of our worlds."

"Why do you think that is?" Taichi asked. Was that part of the problem?

"I think the atmosphere here isn't very thick. If I went higher it would be too cold for my wings to work," Tentomon explained. "I'm sorry I couldn't get any higher for you."

Taichi rubbed Tentomon's head sympathizing with the beetle. "You did a good job buddy."

"Hey Tai, I have an idea." Daisuke walked over to him. He looked a little unsure. He had been the honoary leader for some time, but with Taichi around he was pushed back to a follower position. He had even been captain of his soccer team, so it was different for him to be in this position.

"What is it Dai?" Taichi asked curious to what Daisuke thought. Daisuke instincts could be as useful as Taichi's right about now.

"We should go straight ahead." Daisuke pointed towards the front of the RV. "Cherubimon didn't seem to leave us with any clues, but I think that one is the most obvious. Our RV didn't crash down, it was set down up right. There could be a reason."

Taichi thought about that as he led Daisuke and the digimon into the RV. From what he could tell there was no way of knowing which direction would bring them to their first clue. So going forward was as good as any. Plus, Daisuke had a point the RV could have been destroyed in the journey, but it wasn't it was fine. Did Cherubimon have that much control over their journey? If he did why did he send them here, with no clue on where to go? If he didn't then did it matter which way they went. Eventually they would figure out what was needed of them. Why they were here.

Taichi voiced his agreement and then suggested they go inside and discuss it with everyone. Daisuke had a look of relief and pride. It was a look that Taichi remembered him wearing when they were kids. Daisuke had wanted to impress Tai, then but it didn't seem like that had changed very much now. Though, as it stood Daisuke had been living Tai's dream so for him to feel that way was a little funny. Did Daisuke still feel like he needed to earn Taichi's respect? Or were the actions just something that Daisuke couldn't shake?

"What did you find?" Takeru gave Tentomon, DemiVeemon and Koromon some of the riceballs that he had saved from the other digimon. Patamon sat on his head.

"Nothing." Taichi replied. "There is nothing, but sand for miles. I couldn't even see any mountains or hills."

"Are we on a desert planet?" Wallace asked curiously.

Ken looked up from his computer. "The deserts on Earth are large and the one in our digital world is even bigger than they are. So, this doesn't mean anything."

"Besides that, Tentomon says that the atomosphere is very small. He couldn't fly as high as he is use to." Taichi explained. "He said that it got cold very fast."

Koushiro looked up curiously. "That's interesting. A smaller atmosphere that still supports life makes me believe that the star that the planet is orbiting must be far away or not as dense as our own. Also it makes me think that the maganetic field might be greater here than on Earth. The maganetic field on Earth protects us from many of the Suns' harmful rays as the atmosphere does. If the atmosphere is smaller I think then a larger maganetic field could protect the life on the planet."

"Does that give you any ideas on which way we should head?" Taichi asked. He understood everything Koushiro said, but he wasn't sure if it held importance. What would a smaller atmosphere mean? What would a larger magnetic field mean?

"It would take me a while to analysis something like that. I think we're better off by just picking a direction." Koushiro looked at the rest of the group. "That's just my opinion. What do you think?"

"I don't have a better answer." Ken glanced out the front window of the RV.

"Great. We'll go with Dai's plan then." Taichi looked at Daisuke pridefully. Daisuke smiled brightly and puffed out his chest. "It was a good idea."

"What was it?" Wallace asked curious. He didn't think of Daisuke as a smart guy.

"Go straight." Taichi looked at Koushiro a moment, but his boyfriend was already working on his computer. He supposed that was an okay on his part. He probably thought Daisuke's instinict was as good as anyone's at this point.

"I actually think that's a good idea." Takeru followed Daisuke and Taichi to the front. He stood at the steps that led to the RV's cab. Taichi turned the RV on for the first time. Alright guys! We're off! Better beware." Cheers came from the digimon and from the humans alike. Taichi started the trek into the desert being careful that he didn't get the tires stuck in the sand.

* * *

It did not take long for them to notice how peculiar this new world was. Takeru was the one to point it out. Wallace had joined Ken and Koushiro as they worked to try to figure out more about the world Taichi didn't understand how they knew where to start. So far he didn't have any questions about the world, because there was just too much information for him to process. He couldn't decide what questions needed to be asked. Koushiro had been through this sort of thing before. So maybe he knew what information he needed to gather before he could start formulating hypothesizes. Taichi knew that even though the three were quiet that they were communicating with each other on their computers.

Taichi was driving and Daisuke was helping, or he would have been if their path wasn't a straight shot. Daisuke had turned on the radio just in case, but they only heard static. He kept his eyes out for anything that might look interesting. So far his enthusiasm had not waned. They'd been driving for about seven hours already. They had probably gone about 500 miles. It was clear to Taichi early on that the sand wasn't as thick as he thought and they didn't have to worry about getting stuck. They didn't see anything interesting yet.

Takeru had gone up to the top compartment to look out from the windows there without having to stand. He came down to talk to Taichi. "Did you notice that it has gotten lighter outside, but the sun hasn't risen?"

"What does that mean?" Daisuke asked sounding very confused.

"Well, it was darker out when we arrived and it could have been dusk or it could have been dawn. I noticed a while ago that it was getting lighter out. The sky is blue now not purplish-black and you can't see the stars anymore, but it's been about 4 hours and the sun still hasn't risen. I wouldn't think that was too weird, but I really can't tell where the sun might rise. The sky has become bright almost uniformly." Takeru explained his observation.

"I guess it is lighter than when we arrived. I didn't really notice that the sun hadn't risen." Taichi glanced around at the sky even though he was driving he wasn't worried because it wasn't like there was anything he could run into.

Wallace joined them stretching his arms above his head. "What do you think it means, Take? You must have decided something if you came to talk to us about it."

"Well, I thought at first maybe we were near one of the poles. At the poles on Earth it can take months for the sun to rise. That's when I noticed that it was uniformly getting brighter. It seems very aritifical. So I think we must be in a type of digital world. It's like we're in a room with a dimmer." Takeru explained.

"The Digital World has a sun though." Augmon replied.

"That's true, but that doesn't have to be the case. The digital world is a controlled enivornment. It can be manipulated and changed." Ken spoke up from where he was sitting by his computer. "I wasn't the only one that tried to do so."

"Ken," Daisuke warned turning around in his seat to look at him.

Taichi nodded. "So this digital world is being manipulated by its host planet?"

"If this world is surrounding Earth, the Digital World and the Dark Ocean than I'm not sure." Koushiro spoke up. "However, I didn't really consider that the wormhole could have taken us to another planet in our own universe. If I can break into this digital world's programming I will have more information."

"Back to work for us I guess." Wallace grinned brightly. Taichi wasn't sure how they could work on something like that for seven hours then, find out that they had a little hope, and be excited to keep working. Then again, he didn't use computers for anything, but video games.

"Takeru will you keep monitoring the brightness of the sky. If it never gets completely dark we may need to set a schedule for sleeping and working." Ken looked up at him.

"Got it. I can use my stop watch." Takeru used the ladder to get up to the upper compartment.

* * *

It was nearly 25 hours later 31 since they arrived; maybe about 36 hours since they left Earth that Takeru determined that it never did get truly dark. It was always some form of dusk. It would get light enough that it almost seemed like the sun would appear at any moment, but then it would wane and get dark again until it was nearly night, some of the brightest stars even shown in the sky, but not many. However it never got truly light or truly dark. It was bizarre. As far as Takeru could tell a single cycle was about 24 hours, but he couldn't be certain because they'd only been there one day. After 31 hours of working, however he decided that they needed a break. It was starting to get darker again, so he thought it they should start the schedule there.

He climbed out of the top compartment and went to the front. The guys looked worse than they did before. Taichi was still driving, Daisuke was still helping him and the other guys were all still working at their computers. Wallace and Ken stopped as soon as he got down from the compartment. Daisuke got up and came over meeting them at the computer table.

"It looks like 24th hour cycles. I'm not completely sure, but I think we should call it a night. Taichi can't keep driving like this and you guys can't keep working. We need to rest sometime and the digimon do as well."

"Great, I can cook dinner." Daisuke offered they had only had snacks since they started driving. It was fine to get by, but snacks didn't really provide people with good nutrients.

"Oh yeah are you a good cook?" Wallace asked curiously. He didn't picture Daisuke as someone who could cook, but he did look like a person who liked to eat. So he probably had to be decent.

"I can make a few dishes. June's much better…" Daisuke's expression fell at the thought of his sister.

Ken stood up putting his computer away carefully. "I'll help with the prepping. What do you want me to do?" Ken steered Daisuke over to the kitchen area. It was only about two steps away from the couch/computer area, but there was a difference.

"I'll tell Taichi to stop, I bet the digimon want to get out and stretch their legs. I know I do," Takeru said. Wallace grimaced looking a Koushiro. He hadn't looked up from his computer or even acknowledged that he heard what was going on around them. "Don't worry I'm sure Tai can take care of him."

Wallace looked relieved. "In that case I'm going to use the bathroom and then I'll join you."

Takeru nodded and turned to face Taichi. Taichi caught his eyes in the mirror. Taichi relented. Maybe he didn't need to take charge like he had to in the past. No one was a kid anymore. They were adults and they could help make the decision with him. Taichi slowed the RV to a stop and turned it off.

"We might have to abandon the RV in a couple days." Taichi told Takeru as he made his way over. "I don't know how long the gas will last and the solar power never kicked in today. Jyou gave us a few spare gas cans, but that's not going to last more than a week."

"I'll take what we can. We drove farther than we could walk in a week!" Takeru claimed.

"That's true." Taichi agreed. "I'm going to come outside with you guys. I want to use my spyglass again. I know what's behind me, but maybe I'll see a hill to one of the sides."

"Okay. We'll see you out there." Wallace returned with Lopmon in his arms. "Let's get going guys." He said to the digimon leading them out. Tentomon and Augmon stayed inside waiting for Taichi. Wormon stayed by Ken, but Veemon followed Terrimon outside.

"Alright Shiro," Taichi leaned over his laptop screen. "You heard everyone. You have five minutes and I want you outside."

Koushiro looked up at Taichi. He smiled slightly. He probably would have kept working, but he also knew that being well rested and ready for the unexpected was just as important if not more so. Taichi grinned and stood up straight. He had been driving for more than 30 hours and he needed to stretch just as much as the digimon.

Koushiro caught his sleeve when he tried to step away. Koushiro pulled him back and leaned up to kiss Taichi on the lips. Taichi turned looking surprise. Ken and Daisuke weren't that far away. "We're going to be living in close quarters for a while, Tai," Koushiro said softly. It was an explanation. It was typical for Taichi and Koushiro to be affectionate with each other in their home. Their home just included four other people. Either, Taichi and Koushiro had to start acting differently around each other, or the guys were going to have to get use to seeing them kiss. Koushiro it seemed to decide on the latter.

"Awesome." Taichi didn't mind. He caught Tentomon and Augmon's looks. "Alright you two we're going outside."

Outside of the RV Takeru and Wallace had figured out how to pull out an overhang from the side of the RV. It created a little porch like area. If there was wood around maybe they could have a campfire. "We thought if anyone wanted to pull out the tents and sleeping bags they could stay out here."

"The beds actually look really comfortable." Taichi wasn't sure because he hadn't tried them, but he was looking forward to crawling into bed with Koushiro a little later.

"Well, after tonight we'll remember who snores and who's a mouth breather." Takeru smiled. "So we might change our minds."

"I don't even know if I ever stayed with Taichi or Ken at night before." Wallace frowned. He had been roommates with Koushiro in college when Taichi had been in Milan and he knew that Takeru and Daisuke had helped Wallace with Cherubimon in American, and had stayed with Wallace since. However, he couldn't remember staying over with Wallace before.

"Well, Taichi doesn't snore, if I remember, but sometimes he mumbles in his sleep." Takeru replied. "It became comforting after a while. I know Jyou snored a little, but the worse was Mimi! Although she never admitted it!"

"Well, I know Mimi-chan snores, but I think it sounds cute." Wallace waggled his brows. Takeru shook his head at Wallace's brass.

Taichi laughed lightly. "It should be fine everyone is exhausted right now, but if it's bad I'll leave out a sleeping bag." He pulled out his spyglass. "I'm going to look around." Taichi waved heading around to start from the front of the RV. Even though he had been looking in that direction all day, he could still see more with the spyglass.

Augmon and Tentomon followed him around they were pretending that they were helping, but Taichi knew that they were both just concerned about him. It didn't look like a digimon could just sneak up on him since there was nothing to hide behind, but that didn't mean something couldn't happen.

Koushiro joined him on the other side of the RV. "Okay now who is working too hard?"

Taichi laughed at Koushiro for even thinking that Taichi was the workaholic out of the two of them. Sure if he was training for a soccer game, he'd train hard, maybe too hard, but that was play not work. Also, part of training for soccer was knowing when to take breaks and Koushiro only sort of knew how to do that. "Just because you're not on your computer doesn't mean you're not still working, up there in your head."

"I'm trying to relax Tai." Koushiro admitted. It wasn't easy for him to shut his mind off. Taichi sympathized with him and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's hard to even have questions at this point you know. There is too much information. I'm just trying to gather it all. I took a break from that, but I know that I'm sorting everything. It's mostly subconscious, but it still makes it hard to focus on the present."

"Well, everytime you think about something just stop and think about me instead," Taichi hummed.

"That's not a bad idea." Koushiro looked at Taichi. "Didn't your mother say that's what she does when she mediates only; she thinks peace, peace, peace."

"Um basically, but wouldn't you rather think about me?" Taichi asked.

"Course, Taichi, but I don't think that really helps me relax." Koushiro smiled looking up at him. Taichi smiled back.

"I smell food!" Augmon tugged at Taichi's jeans.

"I also smell food. I think Daisuke might be close to being finished." Tentomon said.

"Alright we'll finish up here." Taichi didn't really need to look behind the RV. He wouldn't be able to see farther in that direction than they had traveled, but something might have been missed. Koushiro followed him around anyway and their partners came too. Both didn't look too pleased that they might be missing dinner so Taichi only looked briefly.

Wallace had found the table that could be pulled out from below the storage units. It couldn't be detached from the RV, but it functioned well as a large picnic table. "Is this RV a swiss army knife?" Taichi asked.

"I think RV's make the most out of the small space that they have." Koushiro replied.

"I did a lot of camping in Colorado. So I know a little about RVs." Wallace explained. He and Ken were setting the table.

"We're going to use the table in the RV, but we thought we'd let the digimon eat out here," Ken explained.

Taichi looked at Augmon and Tentomon. "Okay guys dig in."

* * *

Before bed Taichi made sure to fill the gas tanks with the spare ones that Jyou had left them. He was surprised when Koushiro came looking for him. Koushiro was even in his sleeping pants and it was adorable, but it made Taichi curious. Why hadn't Koushiro just waited for him in bed?

"Tai what are you doing?" Koushiro watched Taichi as he filled the tank carefully. He had a gas can and a half left.

"I want to be set for tomorrow." Taichi explained.

"Did the solar panels not work?" Koushiro asked. He turned his head to look up at the solar panels.

"No, sun." Taichi reminded.

"You should have said something Tai." Koushiro frowned. "I've been running the computers on digital power. We already have a receiver. I can put the excess energy into the solar panels. It should work about the same."

"I didn't know you could do that?" Taichi looked up sheepishly.

"Miyako did it with Augmon remember?"

"We don't want to take the digimon's energies." Taichi frowned.

"We're not going to. The energy comes from the world itself. I can convert it so that it powers the solar panels which will power the RV. It's really simple actually and the digital energy is just converted back into digital energy in the end." Koushiro rubbed at his eyes. "Come to bed okay?"

"Are you afraid to sleep without me?" Taichi asked. It was a little harsh, but Koushiro didn't seem to notice. He smiled and that surprised Tai. "What?"

"The bed is strange I know I'm not at home. I can't sleep." Koushiro stepped closer. "I think it will go away if you're there."

Taichi carefully pulled the gas can from the tank and put it away. He didn't want Koushiro to be lonely. That's why both of them had agreed to come right, so they didn't have to be apart. Taichi took Koushiro's hand and led him into the RV. Daisuke and Ken were already up in the compartment over the driving cab. Daisuke was whispering, it was loud enough to hear the hiss of his voice, but not the words. Wallace was in his room above Taichi and Koushiro's. Takeru was coming out of the bathroom. He was staying with Wallace in the room above Taichi's.

Taichi let Takeru go in front of them. Their room was pretty small. Taichi could stand, but it was a near thing. It was mostly a bed, but there were drawers and cupboards in the walls the provided closet space. There was a small area in front of the bed that led up to the main part of the RV and there were small spaces between the bed and walls to walk between. They had to watch their head when going down the three steps, but luckily they had a door at the bottom that provided some privacy. Tentomon had set up a smallish hammock in the corner which he was laying in. Augmon was curled up on a pillow at the foot of the bed.

Taichi rubbed his head when he passed him. He still had to get dressed for bed. Koushiro slipped in on his side saying good night to Tentomon. Taichi took his cue and put on only pajama pants. Then he crawled into his side. Koushiro slid close pressing them nose to nose. "Koushiro?"

"You're all I have now, Tai." Koushiro explained. Taichi wrapped his arms firmly around him. "I think that journey was harder on me than I thought."

"We're going to be okay, Shiro. We can't be unhappy when we're with each other." Taichi whispered.

"True, but I need your proximity right now." Koushiro flushed slightly in their dark room.

Taichi was surprised by that Koushiro might not be the bearer of courage like Taichi was, but he was always confident in himself and in Taichi. He never doubted. This wasn't really doubt, not in Tai and not in Koushiro, but in the upcoming journey. Koushiro was worried about surviving. Taichi kissed Koushiro on the side of his neck. "We were picked for a reason Koushiro. We can do this."

Koushiro nodded closing his eyes. "I know that, but I still feel a little uneasy."

"Understood, and you can cuddle with me all night if you want." Taichi promised. He felt Koushiro melt closer to him. He pressed his face against Taichi's chest and his fingers curled into the waistband of Taichi's sleep shorts. "Love you, Koushiro."

"I love you too." Koushiro said softly, but his confidence wasn't gone then.


End file.
